


Master Potter

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incredible Power., M/M, Magical Creatures., Punishments., Teen obtuseness and denial.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: The second wizarding war is done.The dark lord has failed in his attempt to warp the magical world and destroy the muggle world.Harry is now dubbed the Savior but has disappeared due to his own special circumstances but alas despite not wanting to return to Hogwarts to finish his last year two years later, circumstances negate this want. He must return in order to protect the students and staff from one singular confused student.





	Master Potter

Silent.

  
The night was seemingly, unnervingly dark with silence.

the streets were untraveled, the lights of the street lamps and that of the lights still on in the neighbouring houses could barely be seen through the heavy fog that had slowly but surely crept through the night; somewhere, a Werewolf howl could be heard in the distance. This night was a daunting one, though he wasn't sure why. 

The fog seemed unnerving and intimidating. 

The wild creatures of the dark night who slunk through the misting shadows, distauting the air momentarily as they slunk passed could be heard muttering nervously to themselves down below; if One would be brave enough to confront this night. 

The fog slowly began to get thicker through the streets, the parks throughout London had fallen to the whiteness of such horror movie graveyard scenes; another howl could be heard answering the first. It wasn't long before the heavens opened up and a great mighty storm let loose. The thunder shattered the silence of the dark, the lightning without a spark as it struck the earth and danced through the skies. 

In an unseen apartment on the outer edge of London, silken scarlet curtains fell back into place over a frosted window as the occupant left off staring into the darkness and its overbearing silence. 

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

'Coming!' The sound of rushing footfalls echoed across the polished wooden floorboards and travelled through the large black oak door to the visitor that waited. 'Yes?' A hand followed the rest of its owner as the door crept open, the body of the owner leaning heavily on the doorframe at seeing who it had been to strike his door. 

'Mister Potter.' 

'Professor Snape.' The mans title was a resigned sigh on the lips of the apartment's owner. 

'Believe me, were it up to me I would not be here. But alas, I have been forced to return you to Hogwarts to finish.' 

'Really?' A dark eyebrow rose with the mocking question. **SLAM**. The shocked face of Severus Snape, Potioneer and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood on the marble of the dimly lit hallway before knocking once more on the black oak, right beneath the golden head of a Phoenix. 

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

There was no answering voice this time nor the rushing of feet on floorboards within, just the unmistakeable sounds of muffling cussing and the rustle of moving. 'Mister Potter!' Once again, there was no decerning answer but for further cursing. 'Mister Potter, open this door!' Surprisingly, this time there was a low, and barely audible but quite annoyed voice followed by a shout, 

' _I don't have the patience for this.'_

 _'_ **Go away!** ' Followed up by the words that Severus very wisely chose to ignore as they were less than savoury. 

'Mister Potter, I have neither the patience or the time. Open this door!' He banged against the oak, ignoring the answering words that should not be repeated. He found them once more to be unsavoury on the Saviours tongue. The man should have his mouth washed out with soap. He reached with his coat for his ebony wand, grumbling to himself; he would simply magic it open if that was what it took. He would not return unless there was no other choice, he could only tolerate the stares for so long from DUMBLEDORE so he began to chant. 

Harry's eyes narrowed on the other side of the door. He was lounged sideways now on his forest green armchair; a few flicks of his wrist had the warding charms on his apartment door intensified. The Raven smirked when he heard the curse and placed his hands behind his head to lounge further. He listened for approx. 10 minutes hearing the unsavoury words of his former professor from the other side of the apartment. Snape's fist banged against the door rather than knocked in what was undoubtedly frustration. 

Harry's smirk got bigger; in the hallway Severus smashed his fist once more against the door in frustrated anger. Severus really had no patience for this BRAT. To think, the wards this brat erected. 'This is quite enough.' Severus growled, removing himself from the hallway he headed out into the frosted street below, apparating within a dark alley back to Hogwarts despite not succeeding in what he was asked to do. For some time, Harry remained seated, smirking to himself that he'd successfully bested Snape; in a way. It felt good. 

[ ] [ ]

'Headmaster, Mister Potter refused to open his door once he had realised I was the one on the other side of the doorway. Perhaps, if you were to send someone else who will actually answer to? I am sure, he will not return otherwise.' 

'Hmm, perhaps you are right Severus, my boy.' Dumbledore nodded once and stood, picking up the tin from the fireplace mantel, and tossing the Floo Powder into the yellowed flames. Words Severus didn't hear lit up the flames green before the Headmaster started to speak. 'Ah, Miss Granger, lovely to see you. Are you well?' 

'Yes, Professor. What can I do for you?' She frowned. 

'I was hoping to ask for a favour of you Miss Granger; about Mister Potter's returning to Hogwarts for his Last year of schooling?' 

'He refused then?' She sounded disappointed, apparently in the know and more than a bit annoyed with her wayward best friend. 'Very well Headmaster, you can be sure he will be coming back to school whether he do it willingly or I drag him here myself and lock him up until he calms down from that.' She laughed humourlessly, smiling without it reaching her eyes. He handed her a small piece of parchment with words inscribed there on and then the Floo connection was broken and the headmaster's head reappeared from the top of the fireplace looking contemplative. 

Knock. Knock.knock. 

There was no answer. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Again, there was no answer. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Taking a deep breath Hermione let loose, 'HARRY JAMES POTTER!! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!' She heaved a break and waited. 

Harry flinched in his reclining position at the screech behind his warded door, but he refused to return to Hogwarts. He refused to answer his door to someone that COULD possibly get him to return, willing or forcefully and it'd probably be somewhere in between; with honesty.

He was sure, that Hermione would care less right now. 'HARRY POTTER!!' A serious of loud bangs followed up the shout. The Ravens eyes widened briefly at the volume to which she was shouting but let out a relieved sigh that at the moment no one else was in the building; his building, since he owned it; they were all out. 

It was weird though that considering he hadn't bothered to tell anyone where he'd run off to after the war, that he now had had TWO people coming into his apartment complex. Dumbledore? He wondered, narrowing his eyes at that obvious revelation, because who else? It was more than likely that the old coot had proven himself meddlesome and annoying and had found where Harry resided. One good thing that came from this though? No one he man sent would be able to enter his home, not even his friends, unless Harry himself let them in; and he wouldn't. 

'Damn it, Harry Potter!' She growled, banging a fist and stamping a foot. 'Harry, come on, let me in, or at the very least open the door and talk to me?' 

'No' He uttered. 

'At least return to Hogwarts with Ron and I?' She tried. 

'No' he murmured, knowing that she could not hear him. 

'Harry please?' He heard her head hit the door, sure that her hand was now slumped by her side in a sign of resignation. He stood quietly, slowly stepping toward the doorway, his hand falling on the wood. ''Mione, I'm sorry. Really, but no.' His voice sounded sad even to his own ears. 'Go home.' 'Please?' He asked, not hearing that she had left. 

It waa another minute before he was sure that she had in fact given up and left, hearing a slight shuffle and the descend of soft shoes on a carpeted stairwell. He sighed heavily, rubbing at his face. Why couldn't they stop? Why did they need to try? He was 20, first off it would be weird to return when you're that old, and did they really, did he really need to finish hogwarts? He knew enough and he wasn't dumb enough to not be able to read. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts, simple as that. 

Why couldn't they just let it be?! 

He sighed, walked back to the chair and knocked back the rest of his whiskey with a hiss and a burn before slumping down into said chair. 

[ ] [ ]

'Albus...' The Floo flared to life and Hermione Geanger stepped out, her face tear stained and her head shaking regretfully; she looked a fright. 'I'm sorry headmaster, but...' The young woman's voice broke on the last syllable. Heavily she made her way over to a vacant seat beside Severus and slumped forward, her frizzy head of hair in her hands and her shoulders shaking with suppressed tears. 

Severus face morphed into something resembling a sneer and awkwardness at the same time as he stared momentarily beside him. 'Why does the beat not wish to return?' He heard a racking sigh before she answered softly, head not moving. 'I don't know...' 

His brow arched, 'You, DON'T know?' Her head shook in the affirmative.

He sighed frustrated. Why on earth was the boy refusing to come back to Hogwarts and in fact refusing to see anyone? He frowned in annoyance at the thought. 'Perhaps Mister Weasley?' He suggested. 

The Headmaster bowed his head and once more threw powder in yellow flames. He resurfaced only when the young Weasley son was handed the same paper and took to his wayward best friends house. Alas, they wee rewarded he same outcome, besides he tears. 

Sigh. 'Very well, I wish to try once more Albus. No one's going to lose anything from it.' He was staring at both best friends sitting morose in the headmasters office. 

Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened fractionally behind his half moon spectacles as he popped a lemon sherbet into his mouth and offered Miss. Granger the dish. 'Why so my boy?' 

'I simply wish to try Albus.' He stood then, moving to the fireplace and the network. He would come out at the Leaky Cauldron and apparating from there. Dumbledore nodded slowly, watching as his potions master took leave to attempt another spiel at Harry Potter. Apparating into the alleyway next to the apartment building Severus strode with a purpose through the deserted building and into the hallway of Harry Potter's own personal apartment. Why the brat seemed to own an entire apartment building he had no idea...standing before the door, Severus took a large breath and simply knocked. He knocked the hardest he could without hurting his own hand. 

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Harry frowned, removing the ice-cream covered spoon from his mouth. Please don't tell me thesre is another, come to try and take me to Hogwarts? Hadn't Ron been enough? He splashed the spoon down into the ice cream bowl with anoyance and stood, walking swiftly over to the cabinet beside the fireplace and decanting another tumbler of whiskey. 

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

When the insistent knocking came again, louder this time, Harry once more ignored it in favour of sipping at his liquor and taking another peak outside the window. It came another two times and Harry growled. 

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**again, KNOCK KNOCK** it went. Harry growled again, his eyes flashing as he slammed the curtains back across the window, slammed his drink on the coffee table as he passed and stood a bit before the door. 

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Severus was gritting his teeth every time he knocked and very time there was no reply. If there was no answer this time, he was going to try and smash the door down and this time he was entirely serious about using magic to bring it crashing to the ground, then, he would drag the little shit back to Hogwarts by the ear. He waited, a full minute without any response. Stepping back a few paces, he swished his wand, drawing it in various incantation patterns. 

The Raven behind the door narrowed his eyes and hissed as he felt his wards being assaulted mercilessly. The oak door began to creak under the pressure of staying tall so Harry flicked his hand just a couple times at it, enforcing yet again his wards and redoubling the resistance his door had to being smashed into pieces then set about cleaning up his dishes and putting them away as if no one was trying to get into his home. 

'Potter whether you like it or not, you are coming with me.' Severus growled, smashing his boot against the unyielding door. 

A sudden squeak to his left temporarily made him pause, his boot still partially in the air. He cleared his throat and reaffirmed his dignity as he intensified his stare at the squeak. He had been under the impression that Potter had been the only one living in this marble floored apartment building. True, the place was immaculate but perhaps Potter had house elves? Puzzled he asked, 'Do you live here?' of the little girl that stood before him. 

The young girl blinked wide and silver Iris'ed eyes up at him, she can't have been more than 15, her lightly pink coloured locks swished around her shoulders as her head tilted sideways as her mouth opened to answer. He waited, holding his breath without realising, believing she abuout to speak when instead, with a blink, she was before the oaken door of Potter's home, her hand coming up to the golden Phoenix head. He blinked, what? How? ' _Harry_ ' her voice soft as she practically purred the twenty year old's name. Her eyes moved to him as he huffed derisively at his thought of Potter's indecency; she licked her lips. 

 **Shit** , she's returned? Now? Harry rolled his eyes as he cursed from inside. She just had to return earlier than he had expected her to. The sun had not nearly risen and the frost was still heavy in the August streets. He did not answer but quickly rushed to dress, as he was currently in nothing but a thin old nightshirt and his brief pants. If perhaps she had returned because they needed him, then he would of course dress his nicest and follow her out into the darkness. To this thought, he grabbed his nicest black shirt and trousers, tidied his hair the best he could, brushed his teeth, grabbed his finest emerald hooded cloak gifted to him by Liliana and shoved his socked feet into boots. Then, composing himself and clasping the golden Phoenix across his breast, slowly drew the door inwards, his cowl up and over his hair, concealing half of his sun kissed features and the brightness of his irises. 'Liliana.' He quietly spoke. 

The young woman smiled and poked her tongue as she turned to face Harry, 'Who is this man?' She asked. 

Harrys eyebrow rose and he smirked in amusement. 'Oh, no one you need worry your pretty little head about Lili. You are unexpectedly early, has something happened? Am I required?' 

'Well...' She spread her hands awkwardly. 'Is he bothering you, shall I get rid of him for you?' 

The Raven closed his eyes with a barely audible sigh at the eagerness within her eyes, her voice and her body language; it was the night, he knew. He shook the dark mess he called hair. 'No.' He heard more than saw the blossom pink lips pout, as he was looking over her head at Snape, scowling. 

'Mister Potter, I hardly have the patience.' 

'...And I, Professor.' His eyes flashed like lightning. 'Ma'Lady Liliana.' He spread his hand backward behind him and she proceeded him back in as he slammed the door on the Professor's angry features. 'Liliana, love, is everything alright?' She was quiet, too quiet and she was pouting as she swung her legs onto the armrest of Harry's favourite armchair, at his kind yet authoritative voice. 

'...We....had a bit of...trouble...They sent me back, out of harms way.' She hissed angrily, no, he supposed she wouldn't like that. 'And what of you?' She changed tune, distracting. 'You seem to be in a bit of a pickle yourself, _Harry_.' She never failed to purr his name like it was sinful.  

He rolled his emerald eyes, offloading his cloak on the long sofas arm, shucking his boots and shaking his head. 'My Professor's apparently wish for me to return to Hogwarts, as do my friends. I do not.' He shrugged unconcernedly.   
         
'Why not?' She blinked. 

'Because I don't.' He growled, eyes suddenly alight with silver tinted fire. She cowered just slightly at this show of unrestrained anger. He took a deep breath, eyes closed, before opening them again and staring, 'I'm sorry.' His temper always did seem to get the better of him; not unlike his habit of helping people. Both, surprisingly got him where he was now. She nodded silently, slowly, aware the anger could flare again now that it had been revealed. 'So, what is this trouble you ran into that the boy's thought you needed to come back here early from your night wanders?' 

'Oh' She cringed. 

Interesting. 

'Liliana.' His tone brooked no argument nor any lies.  

'Well...You how apprehensive I was to go out tonight to begin with...' Harry nodded. 'Well, there were so many creatures out tonight in the shadows and fog, and there may have been a few stupid humans too, I might, accidentally...' She gulped at seeing the green eyes narrow and tinge. 'Bit...someone...' 

Harry blinked, 'You what?' 

She hit her lip hard with an elongated tooth. 'Master, I, I'm sorry.' 

Harrys eyebrow rose before lowering dangerously. The only time that Liliana would use his title was when she was aware she had done something he would not like. He pinched the bridge of his nose and remained this way for some time; his ears picked up on the sounds around him, the woman nervously chewing her tongue waiting for his blow up, the rustling of the curtains as the wind blew through the opened window and the knock that stopped him speaking. He swore, 'What?!' He snapped angrily, thinking it was someone come back to try again, or Snape still standing there, doing it again; his eyes were ablaze. 

The rather loud smack against the opposite wall was enough to tell him to close his eyes, breath and calm the fuck down. He took another  calming deep breath, 'Alicise, what is it?' 

'Master.' The right notice given the situation. 

Harrys brow rose and his weight shifting against the doorframe, considering he'd in fact opened the door with his snapping. 

'I assume that Mistres Liliana has returned home?' 

Harry's head dropped in the affirmative. 

'I was asked to make sure Master, that is all.' He offered. 

Harry assumed the asker was the teens older brother Cassius. 'And the evidence?' Though his voice was calm, the tone was not nice. The teen crimes, his long scarlet hair falling over his eyes as he bowed on one knee. 

'I am sorry Master. When Liliana came back to us, having wandered her own way, as she does, um, upon returning to the spot the incident happened, there was no body.' 

'There wasn't?' He hummed, that could complicated matters. That meant there was a human out there about to be in for a very strange change from the norm. 'Don't worry about it tonight. Continue your walks. I shall, return inside to discipline my wayward Lady.' His role, was a very complicated and odd one. He had not always been her Master, she had once been his. 

'Sir.' He knelt once more before standing, turning and vanishing quickly down the stairs and out into the misted streets. 

The Raven sighed and shook his head, his hand to his aching head  a headache forming at his temples causing him to rub his temples as he returned to the young woman with, lounging nervously in his armchair. The door shut slowly with his foot, an obviously unnerving motion for her as she flinched. He stood over her, she stared up at him her lips partly pouted and bitten. 'Go.' He shooed her; she knew where to go. 

Despite the obvious seriousness, Lili poked her tongue and vanished from view quickly from his step forward and eyebrow rise, let alone the growl that rose from his throat. The shower ran for a minute in the onsuite before she returned wearing one his white dress shirts on her slender refreshed form. He rubbed a temple, shaking his locks as he snorted at the cheek. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He rubbed a temple, shaking his head as he snorted. ‘Come.’ Jumping she took the land on his lap and he grunted, hands wide as she had the audacity to snuggle up to his chest. He was a terrible Master to her, not that he still understood this role any more than he had when it had suddenly happened after they had met. He must have been the nicest and strangest Master she had ever had, considering he couldn’t actually condone himself punishing her—she was just too sweet.  
‘Do I look cute Harry?’ She smiled cheekily as a sleeve fell over her hand and the collar slid past a shoulder as she shifted, eyes alight with mischievousness.  
He smirked down at her and patted her shining locks before tapping her side. ‘Well of course, Ma’Lady, but that does not mean you can get away with it just like that, now can you?’  
Her cheeks tinted.  
His eyebrow rose, and his emerald orbs glittered with mirth.  
Chapter IV  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc. Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
Dear Mister Malfoy,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September First. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King’s Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Eleven O’ clock EXACTLY.  
Seventh Years are permitted to visit the Village of Hogsmeade on the weekends and are allowed permissions from the Headmaster or Deputy to visit Diagon Alley. Please consider that we are terribly sorry for the inconveniences of the last three years, and that we are deeply apologetic for any and all misunderstandings on our behalf and hope now that Hogwarts has re-opened that you will return to finalize your last year.  
A list of books and equipment for the new school term is enclosed.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
And Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Reading through the missive and the necessary book and equipment list, Draco sighed and rubbed at his clammy face, blinking several times in quick succession. Suddenly doubling over, the letter fell from his slippery fingers to the carpet of the Entrance Hall of the Malfoy holiday house—he’d been staying here—Draco cursed as he took deep breaths, wheezing through it.  
For some reason, for a while now, every now and then, Draco would be forced to double over in pain or simply collapse unexpectedly and this happened at the worst and most inconvenient moments. He cursed for the thousandth time, further breathing deeply as the pain seemed to intensify.  
‘Master Draco, sir, Tibbey is wondering if Master Draco would like a drink, sir?’  
He ground his teeth, his eyes tightly clenched and nodded stiffly. Relieved for the House Elf that was a permanent resident here. Tibbey returned shortly thereafter with a small glass of clear liquid. He took small sips and he seemed, after a time, to return to normal.  
‘Master Draco wanting me to go fetch Mistress Malfoy?’  
‘No.’ His words were stiff and cold. ‘In fact, since you bring her up, tell my Mother that I will not be here tonight and I will not be coming over as I will not be returning until late tomorrow evening.’  
Tibbey nodded, ‘Yes Master Draco, Tibbey is doing this.’ She popped out, presumably to do so and he shook his head, breathing heavily. Slowly Draco took to the stairs, his hand on the wall beside him as he made his way up to his bedroom; still not feeling himself. But like he was going to tell anyone that he hadn’t felt right since early August. He’d woken up the day after going out staring up at his four-poster’s canopy at Malfoy Manor with a splitting headache and no recollection of anything he’d actually done that night besides storming out of the house, cussing his Mother’s boyfriend.  
Shrugging now into his cloak and tapping into his shoes, he headed back down the stairs then blinked. And blinked again. ‘How—’ He stared around himself, he was sure he’d only just been able to descend the staircase but then, ‘WHAT?!’ He screeched, hands flailing around inside the fireplace. ‘How on earth am I already in the Floo?’  
He shook himself in disbelief and threw the powder he had in his hand into the grate. Whooshed through the many fireplaces with such an intensity that it hurt that when he finally arrived in a Fireplace in Diagon Alley, he ended up chucking whatever he’d managed to force down that morning onto the stone floors. The stares of the occupants bore into him as he emptied his stomach.  
‘Oh, dear, are you alright love?’ An older lady helped him up onto his feet.  
‘’m fine.’ He grumbled, wiping at his mouth and swishing his wand toward his mouth for a good breath-freshening charm then once more before he was satisfied. He thanked the old lady and then took his leave to the main street.  
Once outside there was a hiss from himself as the sun assaulted his corneas. Rushing quickly into the shaded areas of the shops he blinked and frowned. It was strange really, what was suddenly wrong with him? It wasn’t like him to suddenly double over in pain or puke when going through the Floo Network nor have lapses in his memories, let alone HISS at the SUN. Most definitely not hiss at the sun, who did that unless they were…A Vampire. He turned quickly to the shining mirrored windows of a shop as he passed, sighing in relief that he still had the reflection that he had had that morning.  
He happened to actually like the sun, despite his obviously lack of sun-kissed skin. He was just lucky that his skin never tanned but it did burn so he had to put on a lot of sun-protection charms; a Malfoy trait. To come to think of it, he hadn’t been all that tempted to venture outside since he woken up this way, and he’d felt his eyes itchy and irritated like this before.  
What was going on with him?  
He frowed once more and sighed in frustration at himself.  
Where to?  
||  
SMACK  
He flinched back then opened one eye long enough to know it was morning and there was an arm encased in a silken white on his face. As he could not in fact move his head much from its trapped position he moved his eyes sideways painfully to glimpse that Liliana was fast asleep beside him. He smiled indulgently and chuckled quietly before gently removing the arm and getting up, leaving her to nap and apparently pout, whimper and shuffle around to settle on grabbing his pillow to her body.  
His lips quirked at the sight, an amused twinkle in his jewels.  
She was a strange thing. Liliana.  
Quickly finding that he needed the facilities he rushed through his ablutions then slipped a note beside the bed in case she did in fact wake up whilst he was gone—not that this was likely. He was heading to Diagon Alley.  
Once arrived, stumbling into the pub from the Floo he almost smashed his face into the stone flooring and would have had it not been for the older lady that tended to the pub these days. He thanked her sheepishly and proceeded out into the morning rays and bustling streets of Diagon Alley.  
He needed a few things.  
‘Master Harry!’ Harry jumped, hissed and cringed all at once as he slowly turned and narrowed his eyes beneath his hood, eyes glowing toward a friend.  
The man cringed, wrapping his own cloak around himself tighter.  
‘Hush! How is everything? Is there still no word or any sense of the one bitten?’  
The man shook his head. ‘Sorry Master.’  
Harry shook his own in resignation, ‘Come on, we mustn’t talk here, out in the street. I need a few things anyway. We can talk as we traverse.’  
He nodded, following along obediently. ‘And, what of Liliana sir, she is well I trust?’  
Harry couldn’t help the mischievous smile that graced his lips as he turned eyes on his friend Cassius. ‘Oh, she’s well, sleeping currently. Cassius, I must ask, but don’t you think that the Lady is just a bit young for you?’ he snickered when the man’s face took on a stricken look.  
‘No, no, Sir, I—That’s not, I don’t…’ He huffed through Harry’s intense stare that clearly made him further nervous as he fidgeted now with the edges of his cloak as he tried to avoid the emerald orbs of his Master and friend. He muttered something that sounded like “She belongs to Master” and Harry blinked.  
Well, he supposed, that was kind of true but they had met long before Harry had met anyone else and he had not originally been her Master—that had in fact been something of an accident that went horribly wrong. She had, in fact, been Harry’s. She was also not young though she looked young she was at most, in human years, 16. What Harry had meant was that Cassius was in fact older and looked like he was in his late 20’s. ‘Cassius.’ Harry was incredibly amused and now he let it show as he picked up an old book from a shelf in a bookstore.  
‘Sir?’  
‘…I do suppose that is the right of it. Now. But please, do not lie to me and say that you do not possess feelings of an intimate nature toward Liliana.’ There was a spark that warned the fact as he spoke and the man bowed at the waist with quiet “Master”.  
Harry looked around quickly, dragging him back upright. They were thankfully behind a large bookcase so there was no witness to his display but Harry would prefer he not do any bowing in public. ‘Enough, not in public Cassius. Let’s head to another, I’ll buy this.’ They paid for the book and stepped out only for Cassius to pause mid-step, his amber eyes glowing fiercely as he seemed to search the vicinity.  
Harry eyed him, ‘What is it?’  
‘I smell him.’  
Harry jerked, snorting. ‘You what?’  
Cassius licked dried lips. ‘My sense of smell is exceptional, Master. Remember?’ Harry nodded mutely, distractedly. ‘I can smell him close by.’  
‘…Who?’ Harry wondered.  
The brunette sighed and rubbed the side of his face before answering as if he were becoming quickly frustrated by his Master’s obtuse questions. ‘The ONE Master. The one that Lady Liliana bit, sir. He is here, close by. His scent sir, it’s…’ He made a show of smelling the air for a moment and then pointing lowly across Harry’s chest. ‘Over there.’  
Turning his head slowly, Harry looked in that direction, his hand absently lowering Cassius’s arm across his chest. He lowered his brows. ‘Any specific’s? Diagon is crowded today.’ He offered.  
The brunette shook his head, eyes closing as a tooth dug into his bottom lip. His head tilted and it stayed that way as he made a noise in the back of his throat, his hand then, once again, pointed in the same direction but the finger pointed to a specific figure draped in a dark green cloak trying to stick to the shadows.  
Harry hummed and took off in that direction, as if he wished to shop there. Then just as they were getting closer, he tapped the side of Cassius shoulder and pointed enough in his peripheral, hand sitting there, expression one of “Is that one him?” Cassius head moved in the affirmative and they hurried their steps under pretext of avoiding a group of young teenagers huddled together.  
This cloaked man was familiar; how odd.  
There appeared to be a shadowed hue over his covered hair but what the hood did not hide, was revealed as a darkened white. Hmm. They continued to follow behind as they continued the man continued his own shopping. He was clearly a student, and a wealthy one at that.  
||  
Heading down the right of Diagon, Draco decided he may as well go and get some new school robes at Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions. That new tailor he had seen last time when he’d grabbed this cloak had been incredibly handsome.  
Perhaps he’d ask to have his measurements taken by him again?  
Damn the sun was burning hot this morning, he cussed.  
He bought several pairs of clothes and accessories then dreading it, headed back onto the streets, stopping however just as he arrived outside the Apothecary; there were eyes on him. He frowned. Tilted his head one way and then the other, sensing the presences.  
Harry stopped immediately in reply, grabbing for Cassius sleeve he dragged them into a shadow of a over-hanging roof; making sure they weren’t discovered tailing.  
Eyes narrowed, Draco just slightly turned his head in the direction he felt the presences coming from and eyed the spot. ‘Hmm’ He hummed. He could not see anyone suspicious but that did not mean that was no one spying. He stood for another moment, turned around and headed into the Apothecary before heading afterwards for some ice-cream at Fortescue’s.  
||  
Harry sighed as he and Cassius followed the young, familiar man into the Ice-cream Parlor. They stopped just outside and took a seat, hoping that the man would in fact sit where they could get a good view.  
And, would you know it, the cloak came down and Harry got a good view.  
He gasped.  
‘Fuck.’ He whispered, head quickly lowering as he heard a heartfelt sigh from the victim and the head turned in there direction slowly, glowing silver eyes blinking.  
||  
The man was wearing a similar cloak to his own. He blinked again slowly as his vision swam in and out of focus, trailing his orbs over the young man as he sat slowly, shaking his white hair out of his irritated eyes. He licked his lips, eyes never leaving the stranger customers near the doorway.  
Draco Malfoy.  
Draco fucking Malfoy.  
‘The person Liliana had to bite was Draco Malfoy?!’ He whispered angrily.  
Cassius shrugged slowly, not knowing who this man apparently was. Harry blinked back up through his lashes. The silver eyes were still trained to him despite a spoon entering and exiting his mouth.  
Shit.  
Harry licked his lips self-consciously.  
The silver seemed to travel over him then return to his eyes once more. The entire time they sat in that ice-cream parlor, neither men backed down from the seeming staring contest, though one could not in fact see the other’s eyes. Then finally, the blonde was finished and up he got, bowing his head as he walked out, a small smile gracing his face as he left.  
Harry had no idea what that was supposed to be for, but when the man was at least gone, Harry sighed and lowered his head into his hands. ‘Well, shit.’  
‘Um, sir? Are we not going after him…?’ A hand had risen slowly and Harry pushed it back down with a shake of his head. Now, he had no choice but to return to Hogwarts. He growled suddenly and stood, the chair squealing against the tiled flooring. He stormed out of the store, his eyes blazing annoyance and anger.  
Liliana just had to bite him didn’t she?!  
He growled low.  
‘…Master?’  
‘Not now Cassius, can’t you see I’m in a mood. I’m heading home.’ Triggering the arm holster beneath his sleeve, his new wand fell into his palm and with a few flicks and muttered words a crumpled piece of parchment flew into the air before them. He snatched and threw it, grumbling. ‘Make sure to get everything on that list, Cassius. I’ll need them. I’m returning to Hogwarts.’  
Cassius clearly wanted to say something but snapped his mouth shut, shrugged and nodded as he turned on a black booted heel to follow orders.  
||  
Harry was pissed.  
The crack of apparition snapped Liliana out of her sleep with a start and the hands around her ankles dragging her to the end of the mattress and flipping her made her squeak with indignation before the hard SLAP that followed on her behind that was only clad in a thin lacy pair of pink underwear made her scream.  
‘Har—Master?’ She swallowed the name and ended with the title upon seeing the emerald eyes on fire and his face set as he dished out another smack to her cute behind. When he heard tears, he stopped, flipped her and pulled her body close, cradling her and soothing her submissive mind with a gentle voice.  
He breathed, ‘I’m sorry, Lil.’  
She sniffed and pouted into his shirt.  
‘I do understand that it won’t be justified if I say that I think you deserved that. Considering I just found out who you actually had bitten early August.’ She blinked up with wet eyes, he wiped at them with a hand covered with a sleeve. ‘You bit my school rival; Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you remember me mentioning him?’ He got a small movement against his chest, her head burrowing.  
‘I thought so. I thought you needed to be punished this time, regardless. Now, Liliana, I have no CHOICE but to return to Hogwarts to make sure that he does not wreak havoc on the school and its students and teachers. He won’t understand what’s happening to him, I didn’t and I’m different.’ She mumbled something but he ignored it as he was sure it was probably an apology. ‘I have to fix what you did, Lil.’  
‘I’m sorry Master.’  
He hummed. ‘Enough of that. I know, love. I’m sorry too. You know I don’t ever want to punish you, it just doesn’t seem right.’  
She nodded into his chest and he let her pull away, watching as she wiped her own cheeks of tears and settled herself, palming her shirt. ‘Um…’  
Harry raised a querying eyebrow.  
She bit her lip.  
He tried to hold it in but failed and ended up chuckling, an eye closed as he did so to see her startled reaction. ‘I said enough Lil, I’m calm. Yes, you are coming with me. I would never leave you here alone.’  
‘…There are…’  
‘I would not leave you here Ma’Lady.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Really.’ He smiled.  
She smiled back cheekily and crept forward. He allowed himself to be pushed backwards, holding himself up by the elbows as he stared at her.  
Chapter V  
The early morning of September first was chilly. The very air frosted the windows, the streets outside lay hidden beneath thick clouds of fog.  
Inside the hidden apartment complex on the outer edge of London, a small body cuddled up to a larger body, one retaining heat, the other devoid of all of it. Harry shivered as Liliana’s body shoved itself further into his side; her changing temperatures were troublesome sometimes. Only able to sit up part way, his elbows holding him up, Harry sighed downwards. Today. Today was the day they would be heading for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Flicking his hand as much as he was able with it against the sheets, the time appeared before him in glowing iridescent numbers.  
He cursed quietly.  
The time read 11:00 am.  
At least, he’d had the brains to pack his trunk the night before, and Liliana’s but he supposed he still needed to pack the dress shirt into that. He would never understand her desire to wear it whenever they slept; she refused to wear anything else though she had a perfectly good nightshirt of her own in the closet.  
Now that it was 11:00 and the Hogwarts Express had undoubtedly left the platform, he was grateful that he had also prepared that they were going to make something of an entrance upon his return—so they needed have worried about the train anyway, though he was worried about Malfoy being on it.  
The prat had been THIS way for a month without any direction or explanation. But they should head out soon, shifting more to the side, Harry placed his large hot hand on Liliana’s exposed stomach and shook her. She moaned, wrinkled her nose cutely and then flickered her eyelids.  
‘Ma’Lady it’s time to wake up.’  
She grumbled and leaned forward to smack his chest with eyes closed.  
‘Liliana.’ He grunted, then he had a thought. He might not be able to lower his body temperatures but he could head to the freezer for some ice cubes. He snickered as he returned, his hands baring the cold items and then dropped them beneath her shirt.  
She squealed.  
‘Harry!!’  
Yup, that was definitely an awake whine. He was safely on the other side of the room by the door in case she had decided to fire a ball of fire at him; she had done it before. He had a scorch mark behind one of these frames in here—it had never allowed magic to fix the wall. ‘Come on, up you get sleepy head. We need to get ready. It’s probably almost time for Alicise and Cassius to be awake to take us to Hogwarts.’  
‘Up, up!!’ He yelled, his hands now clapping near her downturned face.  
She frowned and growled at him before slowly hopping up, rubbing the sleep from her silver eyes and running into the bathroom the moment she stood as Harry started to smack her almost bare bottom all the way there. He chuckled as the door slammed in his face and headed into the kitchen.  
||  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
Slamming the tap off and wrapping his towel around his waist, Harry rushed to the door, leaning against the door casually as if he answered the door all the time in nothing but a towel and a charming smile, he let them in.  
‘I’ll be a moment, then we can leave.’ He ran off into the bedroom where Liliana squeaked and blushed to the tips of her peaking ears. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he started to drop the towel and she hurriedly left.  
It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen it.  
Getting dressed, Harry was chuckling the entire time, imagining the conversation when she had run out of his bedroom looking like a blossom that had just bloomed.  
‘Alright, all done.’ He plunked their trunks down at the door and turned toward them. They had wide eyes and slack jaws. He looked down and back up from himself, his own eyes widening innocently. ‘What?’ He enunciated slowly, drawing the one word out.  
Alicise and Cassius shook their heads quickly and stood, hands on the handles of either trunk. Liliana on the other hand was another matter, she came up to him and smirked, pressing flat hands to his chest. ‘Why are you so dressed up?’  
The only answer he gave as he stared down at her shorter stature was, ‘Why are you?’  
She laughed her tingling laugh, ‘Why? Because I’m with you of course and we’re going somewhere I’ve never been before. I want to look all dolled up.’  
‘Dolled up?’ He supplied.  
He hummed. So, she did, was quite an accurate term. ‘Well, you certainly are my little doll, aren’t you?’ He snickered, leaning down and pecking her on the lips. She blushed once more all the way to the tips of her ears—shy in company—and pushed at him. ‘You look adorable. I am, similarly, “dolled up”, because I am returning to Hogwarts a completely different person.’ He smiled dangerously but it wasn’t aimed at any of them.  
She nodded slowly, ‘Okay.’ Then she smiled sweetly and took his hand.  
‘Let’s go.’ He said, grasping at it. Another two nods and they were heading out of the apartment, out of the building that was milling with scattered members and took themselves around the back to where a very expensive forest green car sat parked, waiting to take them to the magical castle.  
Chapter VI  
A growled-out sigh and Draco finally got fed up enough to whack Pansy, she cried out and whined but all Draco did was stand, growl at her and sneer a curse at her. Then, he left the compartment heading off to find another, one preferably where he could be in peace and vent his annoyance.  
Several train compartment down at the far end away from the Slytherin section, Draco stopped as he heard a boisterous laugh. Ahh, perfect. Draco smirked maliciously. A step forward, a jerk in the train. Another step and his hand was on the sliding door and opening, his frame leaning against the framework casually as he waited for them all to notice he was there.  
He frowned slightly as his silver eyes took in everyone but one.  
Potter.  
‘Where’s Potter?’  
‘None of your damn business Malfoy!’ It was sneered, and he sneered right back.  
‘Whatever Weasley.’  
‘What do you want Malfoy?’ Ah, the ever-calm Mud—Muggleborn. He growled out in his head. He was still getting used to the fact that his Father no longer ran his life and no longer needed to put on Pure-blooded airs of supremacy; this was hard considering he’d been brought up to do it. Despite it being three years later, but…Old habits died hard.  
He really couldn’t help being a jerk to this set of Gryffindor’s or Potter, for that matter but alas the guy wasn’t there. Which was odd… I wonder why?  
‘Did Potter finally reject you all?’ He put on a sympathetic air.  
Several lions glared and snarled. ‘Again, Malfoy, what do you want?’  
‘Oh nothing, nothing at all.’ He smirked at her, doing nonchalance.  
||  
It seemed ages before the forest green car landed at the outskirts of Hogwarts. The bump at the end of the ride jerking them all in their seats. Liliana had her eyes tightly shut and a death grip on Harry’s upper arm as a consequence of hating the car.  
‘Lil, love, we’re here now you can open your eyes…And let up on your death grip…’ The last was muttered under his breath but she seemed to hear him anyway and smiled sheepishly as she released. She never had liked magical transportation, he wasn’t so keen on it himself but he rather thought this modified version was a lot better.  
It had a lot less “turbulence”.  
It seemed they just had to walk the rest of the way up to the castle gates and then enter. Which, really, wasn’t much of walk. He was extremely grateful though that they had not landed anywhere near where he and Ron had landed in their second year in Ron’s, Father’s Ford Angela. He mentally wiped his brow of that distress now that they had safely landed the vehicle. ‘Now, all we need to do is walk the rest of the way. It’s not far, come on.’ He offered when Liliana pouted, extending his hand.  
He turned to the two standing now by the car. ‘Thank you. I’ll call you if we need your help here of course. For now, head home.’ They nodded, bowed their goodbyes lowly and took their leave. Harry and Liliana watched silently for a few seconds before turning heel. It was a quite few minutes.  
Harry allowed Liliana to proceed him in to the castle before letting the doors of the entrance close behind him. It seemed that they had arrived before the Hogwarts Express otherwise, those doors would have already been open; then again, it wasn’t night yet, late afternoon at the latest he reckoned and the Express didn’t arrive until nightfall.  
‘Wow!’ Liliana’s voice brought him out of his musings with her awed tone and the thunk as she dropped her trunk into the echoing hall to look around unashamedly.  
‘It is indeed. Come on, we’ll go wait in there for the rest of the students and faculty to arrive.’ He pointed. She nodded, re-picking up her trunk she followed him quickly into the Great Hall. Once more she whispered awed as her head fell back to look at the enchanted ceiling.  
The raven chuckled, flicking his hand and floating her trunk beside him at the Head Table. He followed the trunk up with a flick in her direction and her body sailing toward him with a squeak. He caught the giggling teen in his arms, sat her in the chair beside the Headmaster’s, since he plunked himself into that one himself and dropped his Dragon Hide boots together on the table.  
Staring to his right, he laughed at seeing Liliana lounging the same way she always did when she claimed her Master’s armchair at home. She smirked at him and poked out her tongue. He winked back, and lounged into the backrest, putting both hands behind his head in a completely relaxed fashion.  
Now, all they had to do was…. wait.  
Chapter VII  
There was another jerk of the train causing Draco to smack sideways into the compartment door heavily; he swore, rubbing at his side with a cringe. That was definitely going to bruise. Shit.  
‘If you don’t want anything than why are you standing there?’ Weaslette asked. It wasn’t quite sneered like her older brother but it was close enough to make Draco narrow his eyes in annoyance and hiss out,  
‘Because I can.’  
Her eyebrows climbed, ‘Because you can? What kind of an excuse is that? Slytherin’s are down that end—’ she pointed behind her at the wall. ‘—Gryffindor’s are this end.’ She paused as he growled and moved further into the compartment to spite her words. ‘Go away.’ She went on frowning.  
‘Make me.’ He mocked.  
‘Oh come on, grow up, we’re all adults here.’  
He ignored Granger in order to eye the ginger standing halfway up before the train did another jerk and she immediately sat down with a heavy curse and her hand holding her elbow; she’d whacked it against the windowsill.  
‘The hell does the train keep doing that?!’  
Everyone including Draco just shrugged. He actually came completely in and shut the compartment door backwards, sitting on the edge of Granger’s seat. She blinked, looking sideways at him like he had grown a second head or in fact that he was a piece of dirt that refused to come out of one of her precious books that she had unthinkingly lent to one of her unbookish friends. The small calculating look made him edgy.  
He blinked at her.  
‘Were your eyes always silver?’ she questioned.  
He blinked several times before turning to her fully, one leg coming under him with shock firmly on his features. ‘What?’  
She sighed, ‘Were your eyes always that color of silver, Malfoy?’  
He started to shake his head, frowning, ‘Not, that it’s any of your business, but no. They have always been grey.’ They went that way in August.  
‘Oh. Well, they aren’t now.’ Then she turned back to her book, ignoring him as he continued to stare at her with a mixture of annoyance and clear astonishment. After that weird comment, the rest of the train ride was eerily silent, not even a few mutterings between each other or anything. It was just, completely silent.  
The blonde sighed inaudibly to himself and leaned back, closing his eyes slowly as if he were somehow tired and strangely, even with enough sleep, and he was always tired lately, there was nothing to dispel it. When he thought about it a bit harder, he hadn’t been himself for quite some time. That smack he had given Pansy, though well deserved would definitely not happened were he himself.  
He huffed low.  
I’ve been changing since that morning I woke up without any idea what I had done that night except walking out of the Manor; no idea how I got back to the Manor and into my bedroom—I hadn’t even bothered to change clothes.  
My memory seems to be lapsing—I’ll find myself in one spot and then suddenly in another in a matter of seconds. That isn’t right.  
My eyes are more sensitive to the sun than they ever were before.  
I’m getting light-headed and doubling over in pain and my hearing has becoming something completely extraordinary that it its irritating more than everything else and my teeth have become somewhat super sensitive whilst eating and if I touch them its physically painful and I cringe. Then my eyes, once grey are now silver.  
He huffed again.  
What’s going on?  
The weirdness continued with him coming to Gryffindor and actually seating down with them; that would have sent alarm bells off in anyone let alone himself. What the fuck was wrong with him?  
He jerked his eyes open suddenly and sat bolt upright like an arrow. Eyes wide and mouth partially opened. Doing this made the rest of the uneasy compartment jerk and sit up straighter, every eye on him in suspicion. ‘Malfoy?’ Weaslette. He blinked a few times, his eyesight swimming. His breaths came out ragged and painfilled. He lowered his head, hair falling into his face, the tips of his ears peaking through.  
No answer to the calls that were now circulating or the gasp from right beside him as Granger undoubtedly saw something of interest. He continued to breathe raggedly and painfully and hissed through clenched teeth as he clutched at his middle.  
Great. Just great! Why did I have to get one of these WEIRD things with the Gryffindor’s?! Even his inner-thoughts were pained.  
‘Malfoy!’ there was a sudden SLAP across his forcefully lifted head. His eyes were barely open, even so they eyed to one responsible and brave enough to slap him. Granger. Of, course, that made sense. He nodded.  
He closed the remainder of his eyelids and they stayed that way longer than a blink would allow for; he hissed as he coughed, since it hurt like hell. But he desperately needed to cough.  
‘Malfoy, come on, open your eyes.’ She urged. ‘You need to keep your eyes open, you need to tell me what’s wrong.’ She was nodding, he could feel the wind shifting as he slid from the seat onto his knees, his hands spread out before him as the coughing started in earnest. Fuck. I’m never going to live this down!  
He actually banged his head down on the compartment floor in his self-anger but as soon as he did he coughed again and this time. It wasn’t simply a cough.  
He heard a scream. Though he wished it hadn’t been right by his ear. He flinched away from it and coughed again, the redness contrasted with the compartment floor. ‘Holy shit. Is Malfoy dying?’ He actually managed a roll of his eyes behind his eyelids at the words that had expectedly come from Weasel’s mouth.  
‘Ronald!’ He heard a smack followed by,  
‘Ow, HERMIONE!’ then a hand on his back rubbing strangely soothing circles into his back muscles. A sigh. ‘This train needs a medic, I’m only just beginning to learn Medi Witchery from Madam Pomfrey. Three years isn’t nearly enough and I need finish school before I can even think about being under someone from St. Mungo’s. I’m not sure how to help this, and I don’t if it’ll stop or…’ He nodded, his hair moving across the red stain on the carpet; she definitely sounded panicked, that wasn’t his imagination.  
Thanks, Granger.  
Though he wasn’t sure what he was thanking her for. He coughed a few more times. This is a bit different though, I’m actually beginning to get worried myself…Just as quickly as she’d said words, the train jerked then a whistle, seemingly coming to a stop.  
Everyone looked around. Two quickly grabbed him and helped him out of the compartment, the train and into a waiting carriage all without any seeing them do so. They urged the Thestrals to hurry them to the castle and away they went.  
||  
A deep-hearted sigh.  
‘Harry.’  
He rolled his eyes to the side at the whine, ‘I know, I know. They’ll be here soon enough.’  
She pouted cutely but simply readjusted herself on the chair. Her legs crossing several times before finally settling on a comfortable position atop each other.  
A sudden ruckus in the entrance had Harry sitting up more in his chair. When the doors flew open and banged on either side, panicked yelling reaching their ears, ‘Help! Professor Dumbledore!!’ ‘Someone!!’ he narrowed his eyes, straying them briefly to Liliana. He knew them, and the blonde they were carrying between them.  
The yelling suddenly grew to a stop as they entered entirely into the Great Hall, noticing that no one was coming to help them; they looked up. ‘Huh? Who are you?’  
Harry’s eyes widened and he laughed, tongue running along his lips. ‘Okay. I do suppose I look quite different.’ He muttered. ‘Never you mind, why all the yelling?’ he asked aloud, projecting.  
‘We need help! He’s hurt!’ Hermione’s voice became a screech as she laid Draco’s coughing form onto the floor. Harry’s eyes narrowed to slits and he looked sideways to where Liliana’s eyes had begun to water.  
‘Shit.’ Pushing to his feet, he rushed down with Liliana hot on his heels. They came to a screeching halt before them and Harry once again swore as he looked to Liliana. This wasn’t good; she was in tears, the droplets tracking their way down her porcelain face.  
‘What’s wrong with him?’ He asked.  
They all looked worriedly at him and he widened his eyes at the briefly. ‘We don’t know what’s wrong. He just…’ They stopped at a hushing voice. Harry’s head lowered to spy Liliana running a soothing hand across the teens sweat soaked forehead. The silver eyes were barely opened he was groaning but he lent into the comforting touch, his lips unsuccessfully trying to form words.  
Liliana was biting at her lip, Harry attempted to step forward, surely it wasn’t that bad? She lifted the head up slightly, turning to face her, her elongated tooth slipped straight through the supple flesh of her bottom lip with a small pained noise escaping her throat and with tears still falling she sat further forward.  
Harry cursed.  
He could feel his palm burning.  
‘You’ll be okay. you’ll be okay now, love. I promise.’ Her words were uttered low and they were immeasurably sad. Everyone watched her sit there and card her fingers through is white hair, licking the redness on her lips.  
‘Is she going to help him or sit there and do nothing but utter words? Can she help him?! He needs a medic! Go and fetch Madam Pomfrey!’ Hermione turned and yelled at one of their fellow Gryffindor plus one Ravenclaw gang.  
Harry’s head stayed on Liliana as he answered, ‘She can. If you shut up and let her.’ Liliana had started to mutter a bit more below her breath, her tongue running across the split in her lower lip with every second word and her fingers carded through the white-blonde locks that stuck to the teens forehead. ‘Do you need me, Ma’Lady?’  
‘Not as of yet Master, please stay back.’  
There was a collective gasp, he guessed, from her distracted title to him. He shrugged and raising a brow stood back, rubbing his other hand across the burning flesh of his palm. She was clearly upset as her voice was warbling and her chanting was shaking at best but she finally lent forward, pressing her tooth once more into the healing flesh and pushing them to Draco’s.  
The blonde struggled against her, his hands now scrambling for purchase. They found her hips and clung as blood dribbled down the side of their locked lips. They could hear the gurgling swallows of Malfoy and Harry alone could hear the continued chanting.  
The blonde was whimpering as Liliana slowly opened silver glowing orbs. Harry made his own whimpering deep in his throat as his mark burned fresh and the blonde fluttered his lashes, his own silver orbs glowing and the pupil changing as they opened. With a swipe Liliana let her tongue return and she disengaged, licking another swipe across pliant lips as she went, kneeling back on haunches. ‘Master.’ She said, Harry nodded, getting down on his own knees and raising a simple eyebrow at her, his palm opened and displaying a brilliant flaming dragon. ‘Yes.’ She whispered. He made a strangled noise and took the deep breath he needed before pushing his own lips to the Malfoy.  
The silver eyes of Draco were scared before closing involuntarily and took the blood that Harry offered of himself even as he whimpered from the metallic taste and the invasion of someone else’s tongue coating the inside of his mouth. The room was silent and motionless as the scene unfolded—it was like a train crash slowly unfolding.  
There were various noises from the entrance that they ignored as the students coming back returned and swarmed, waiting to be let in by the Deputy as the doors were firmly closed. Harry had done this the moment he had seen them entering and knowing something was terribly wrong.  
Blinking a few times, Harry quickly pulled back from Draco’s lips, removing Draco’s hands from his own waist and shirt. They both licked their lips. Draco bit hos own nervously then touched them fervently with fingertips that shook. He looked slowly up into the emerald eyes before him and slightly widening he let out a gasp.  
Harry kept blinking, knowing his eyes were a slightly mutated color. This had happened ever seen he’d become his own Mistresses Master; the emerald silver. He turned away in the hopes that Malfoy had not in fact seen that they were Harry’s eyes.  
Draco continued to stay on the floor until Harry pushed his hand down in front of his face—the one not still burning fiercely and flicked his eyes toward it. A gesture to take it. The blonde took it, slowly, shakily coming to his feet.  
Liliana smiled, relieved. ‘Master, everyone is outside. There are faculty trying to get in.’  
Harry laughed and nodded, letting go of Draco’s holding hand and walking slowly back up the Headmaster’s chair. Liliana followed beside him. They took their reclining positions back in the chairs and he waved for the lions and the snake to seat themselves so they did, with dazed expressions and Harry flicked his hand. Not even two minutes later, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore came storming into the room via a side doorway, followed by several staff members. They all stopped though as Dumbledore stood in the doorway blinking owlishly at Head Table and those already inside.  
‘Albus…Old man. You’re blocking the bloody doorway.’ That seemed to give him a jolt and he stepped aside to allow his fellow faculty to step inside. They paused in the same wonderment.  
‘What—’  
‘We knew something—’  
Harry turned his head in that direction, continuing his smirk he waggled his fingers in a wave to the Headmaster. Liliana giggled and waved herself. Now that the magic on the door way undone, the Great Hall doors burst open and the rest of the students crowded through the smaller entrance, stopping and starting just as the staff had. Some were moving slowly whilst others had simply stopped.  
Harry could image what was running through their heads and he chuckled aloud as he licked his redder than normal lips. He could still taste both Liliana and Malfoy.  
‘Oh Headmaster, I do believe that this is your seat isn’t it?’ Harry made a tutting noise. ‘Hm, I’m terribly sorry.’ He didn’t sound it at all. The staff frowned at him in reproach.  
‘And just who are you, young man?’ Harry raised and eyebrow. ‘and your young lady friend there, of course.’ He smiled benignly.  
Harry turned to her, he winked. ‘I’m Liliana, of course.’ Her hands went out either side of her to emphasis her declaration. Dumbledore seemed to wait several minutes before realizing that Harry wasn’t going to say his own. The man sighed inaudibly. They really needed to get on with the speeches as it was time for the first years to be escorted inside by the Deputy.  
‘I’m sorry, but would you be so kind as to remove yourself from my chair?’  
Harry shook his head, his raven head turning to the front doors as the first years walked through them, then turned his head back to the old man with a gasp and teeth biting into his bottom lip.  
Severus Snape snorted. Well, this was going to be an interesting welcome back feast. Dumbledore ignored Harry in favor of sending an apologetic stare toward Professor McGonagall; she looked shocked that the Faculty weren’t already up at the Head Table and that two random people were there instead.  
‘Hello there.’ Harry waggled his finger’s in a wave at her. She blinked at him before turning to Dumbledore. Out the corner of his eye Harry could see that the Headmaster was shrugging in uncomfortableness at her. He snorted. Several eyes turned back to him though most were switching between the staff, first years and McGonagall now.  
‘Perhaps Master, you’ve had your fun?’  
‘Had my fun?’ He questioned. ‘I’ve not nearly had enough fun.’ He laughed loudly.  
She laughed with him. At the Slytherin Table, Draco Malfoy’s head was within his hands, his lips moving imperceptively from behind them, ‘Master.’  
Several people seemed to narrow their eyes at Harry’s comment.  
‘Ah.’ Harry stretched then slid across the Head Table, leaning back on his hands, his ass just sitting on the edge of the wood. ‘Well, where should I start. How does it go again?’ He lifted one hand up to rub his chin in a mock contemplative gesture.  
‘Oh! First of all, Welcome back to Hogwarts!!’ He tried not to laugh but everyone couldn’t help but see the corners of his mouth twitch when he spoke. ‘As for you little ones hanging out down there, welcome TO Hogwarts, it’s going to be an intense seven years for you!!’ ‘I would like to point out that that forest you probably saw on your way up here, is nicknamed the FORBIDDEN Forest, though it’s called the Dark Forest, because it’s technically FORBIDDEN. The third floor probably still has a Giant Three Headed Dog, so you might want to avoid that corridor too. Oh, also Flinch has more than likely made another long list of things he has confiscated and that will BE confiscated.’ He paused, laughed as he noticed the widening and acknowledging at his chosen words. He hadn’t been joking when he said he was going to come as someone else but he wasn’t himself anymore. ‘Well, what else is there…Hmm…’ He once more put his fingers to his chin.  
Lil laughed behind him at his over-the-top behavior.  
He closed his eyes and smiled briefly before the mocking smile retook place. ‘Also…I probably should mention this but, Harry Potter is dead.’ He said it with such seriousness he was hard pressed to keep the laughter in when everyone in the Hall started to talk and several yelled there ‘WHAT!!’ Some did laugh though, surprisingly these were his friends that had realized. When he looked to Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, he almost did crack up. Dumbledore and Snape’s faces were priceless!  
Liliana actually guffawed behind him and he broke down; banging his fist against the table to over-exaggerate it. This made the hall fall to silence. ‘Okay, okay, NOW I’ve had my fun.’ He continued to laugh. ‘I’m kidding. I’m kidding.’ He held up his hands then threw his cowl back, made a pose, poked out his tongue and laughed as he spoke.  
‘I’m not dead.’ He shook.  
GASP.  
Bodies hit the floor with shock.  
Laughter echoed.  
Angry foot steps approached.  
SMACK  
SMACK  
He continued to smile as he laughed through it, rubbing the back of his head. Yup, yup there it was. He clapped his hands together. ‘You should have seen your faces!!’  
Severus Snape looked down at him angrily, hand clenched. ‘What makes any of this funny Mister Potter?’  
‘Oh, believe me it’s funny. All of it is funny.’ He smirked up the inch. He saw the Professor punch the bridge of his nose before turning to face the rest of the Hall’s occupants, smiling amusedly at those that were slowly getting back onto their feet, more than a few of them rubbing backs and heads as they had probably fallen a bit hard onto the hard floor.  
At the Slytherin table the Ice prince was slowly getting to his feet, something unseen whipping his white blonde tresses around his head; man was the blonde angry. Harry took a step back into the table upon seeing it, making sure to keep Liliana safe behind it in case the man came up for an explanation. Instead though, before he could probably head this way, he spun and ran; right out of the hall.  
Those that were watching, shocked at all the events unfolding before them on the re-opening of Hogwarts blinked as the blonde ran a distinctly inhuman speed.  
Harry sighed agitatedly and looked behind him, only she wasn’t there. She was beside him and her lips were moving, ‘Harry.’  
He nodded. ‘I know. I know. He can’t be alone right now. He’s why we came here.’ She nodded. Harry set about picking up their luggage when he remembered the house elves for the first time. ‘Uh…Dobby?’ He questioned but swore when he remembered that there would not be any bouncing house to appear. He waited another minute to breathe calmly before just randomly calling for an Elf. Which apparently worked as a small pale looking elf popped into existence and smiled brilliantly.  
‘Hello sir Harry Potter sir. I am Tibble, how can Tibble help you?’  
Harry blinked. ‘Tibble, okay, it’s nice to meet you. Could you perhaps find a suitable room for the both of us to stay whilst we’re at Hogwarts?’ he waved between himself and the mistress Liliana.  
It nodded. ‘Of course, Harry Potter sir, Tibble will be doing so now.’ It waved its hand in the direction of their luggage and once it had started to move, it popped out with a nod.  
‘…Right.’ He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. ‘Come on. We should go find him, suppose, he deserves an explanation.’ She nodded. However before they could fully leave the Great Hall, several people came charging at them, including four of the faculty.  
‘Mister Potter, where do you think you are going now?’ McGonagall.  
‘Sorry but I have important business to take care of right now, so if you don’t mind?’ he went to turn around only to be forcefully turned back around. ‘What?’ he looked at his friend this time, her hand retreating slowly from his white sleeve.  
‘Harry, I don’t understand, any of this. Please explain.’ She had a very scary emotion on her face and Harry tried to avoid looking straight at her as he spoke.  
‘Look, I’m sorry, but I really do have pressing business to do. Can I explain later, maybe? If I don’t, I’m sure you’ll pry.’ He flinched slightly as she cringed back from the bite.  
‘Oi mate.’  
‘Not now Ron. Stop. Just, everyone stop!’ He yelled. ‘I am not explaining any of this to anyone, except the people I wish to explain it too. Right now, though I am doing neither because I am busy and in a hurry so leave the hell alone and sort those first years!’ he narrowed his eyes as he flung a finger at the little students. ‘Bye.’ This time no hand reached for him to turn him and they fled out the Great Hall. Liliana’s bond, and that of Harry’s on high as it sensed where Draco had run off too.  
It wasn’t easy but they eventually came across the blonde’s scent in the distance. They ran everyone but hadn’t caught a whiff but since they were now, it meant the blonde had just recently passed here—through the entrance hall. Narrowing of green and silver eyes and they were rushing to the front doors and outside onto the wet grounds. It seemed the heavens had opened up sometime into Harry’s welcome back speech and theatrics.

 

Rushing their way through wet grass and mud, Harry and Liliana finally got another scent of Draco; this time, the scent was very recent. As if he still resided there. And he did. As they got closer they could see a hunched over figure by the edge of the Lake, his feet drawn up to his chin, his toes touching the waters edge. The area around him seemed as if he'd dried it of all rain, as well as it seemed warm when they passed through the barrier he'd apparently erected.  
"Go Away."  
He didn't even turn around and he seemed to hunch over further into himself, his finger trailing in the grass beside him, afew thin strans of Grass having already been ripped up in anger.  
"No. We need to talk."  
"I don't want to talk. I don't care. Just leave me alone." His words seemed desperate even half choked upon.  
"Draconis we just want to talk." It was that little girl Potter had been with. Who was she anyway?  
"I told you, I don't want to talk. Just go away. And my name is Draco." It was a little odd that she would know his true name too. He'd not told anyone at Hogwarts; he was even sure that no one had a clue his name wasn't really Draco, but Draconis, though they both meant the same thing anyway.  
"It's not. And we won't go away until you talk to us. Until we talk to you." Liliana could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. "Please. We'll talk and then go away, we'll leave you alone then if you wish it."  
Harry stood silent.  
Draco took a larger breath and turned his head slowly in Liliana's direction, Harry being just out of his line of sight this way. "If I let you talk to me, you will leave me alone afterwards?" She nodded.  
"Fine." His head turned back around to rest on his drawn up knees.  
"First we should explain how you became this way."  
He remained silent, his eyes glassy as they watched the water ripple with the underwater activity.  
"You're no longer human, but you may have already worked that out." She got a barely moved head in response but it was enough of an answer for her. She moved to sit beside him on the grass instead of standing beside him.  
"Quite a few months ago, for some reason on a full moon you were out and about on the streets, the night was foggy and you couldn't see anything and every night creature was nervous just being out; it was an eery night. Yet you were out for some bezaare reason, I can't fathom. But when I saw you, I don't know....Something clicked in me, something strange to do with the night and I bit you."  
He made a strangled noise in his throat.  
"I ran when I bit you, I left you there to retreave the rest of us, but when I returned with them, you were gone. We searched after that continuely to find you but it wasn't me that found you it was Harry."  
"In Diagon Alley..." Harry nodded.  
"You were the one following me and then the one in the Ice-Cream parlor." His words were quiet. Harry nodded again without saying anything.  
Lili continued quietly, "After that Harry decided we needed to return back to Hogwarts, his school because you needed us."  
He again remained silent and listened.  
"When we got here and waited, suddenly there was commotion outside the doors and then you fell in with Harry's friends. You looked so deathly pale, you were going to die Draconis."  
"Die..."  
"Yes." Harry spoke this time quieter than her.  
"Why?"  
"Because of what you are now; you need a Master. Draconis you went so long without one; you just can't do that. I'm surprised you even lasted this long without a Master."  
He nodded inpurseptively.  
They both nodded too as she started to talk again with a pause to take a deep breath, tears beginning to stain her cheeks again as she remembered the sight.  
"It was so horrible to see. You lying there, slowly dying." She chocked on her words and took a few deep breaths, "I bit you. I made you like this...But I can't be your Master. I've already got a Master and I'm the same creature as you; it wouldn't make sense to have the same species be your Master." She shook her head.  
He nodded, a resigned sigh escaping his throat unwillingly.  
"So...Potter's my Master too? And what precisely am I?" He sounded tired.  
"I am, Yes. Don't disregard Liliana though, though she is the same species and can't be your Master, she is still the one that bit you and made you what you are. She has some authority over you; much like a older sister or a Mother.....  
You're a Drayire."  
A slow nodd, "I'm a what?"  
"A Drayire."  
"Which is...." He looked tiredly annoyed in Harry's direction and glared.  
"Okay. Full version or shorted version?"  
"Either, I don't care. I need to know what I am now right, it's why you're both here talking to me. As annoying as it is, it is calming."  
They both nodded before it was Harry's turn to explain.  
"Well. Let's see...."  
He pulled out a book suddenly from his inner cloak pocket and unshrunk it with a wave of his wrist. He handed it over to Draco to open and read carefully.  
He took it reverently, it looked very old and fragile; he didn't want it to fall to peices before he found out properly what he was. And he probably wouldn't find any in the Hogwarts Library either. He'd gone through a few Creature books for Care of Magical Creatures back in the day when he'd taken the class and needed to get good grades for fear his Father would beat him if he didn't.  
Which he actually did too, he beat Draco senseless quite a few times and left him on the floor to bleed before a House Elf would come and help him.  
Draco shook the nasty memory out before he started reading.

Drayire.  
**  
A Legendary Species throughout the Magical World. Dating back into the era of the Famous Founders of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was said that one of those Founders by the name of Salazar Slytherin even owned a Drayire Creature. Of course this was and still is only speculation.  
To own a Drayire Creature is almost impossible.  
**  
The origin of this Creature is a mix of Two Legendary Dragons; a Hyrbid. They took the appearance of Humans and it was rare to see them in their Full Dragon forms. How this came to be, is beyond anyone's reach; thus it shall forever be unknown; This very rare powerful magical creature is thought to now be extinct.  
This Drayire species is one of the many rare breeds throughout the Magical World where they are seperated into Dominents and Submissives. The Submissives were generally Females though it was said that it wasn't uncommon for one or two Males to be Submissives too.  
Back in the time of the Founders where these Creatures roamed in many, the Dominents if they were powerful enough to possess Scales and Wings, were hunted ruthlessly. The Submissives were often captured and skinned while going through what is termed 'Heat'; during this period they would often sprout scales. Baby Drayire were no less hunted ruthlessly, perhaps even more so as they are born with Scales and as they age some have the tendancy to grow little horns on their heads. The blood and scales were even more rare and valuable as ingredients then that of adult Drayire.  
As they were a rare special breed of Dragon this was envitable; the properties of Dragon's blood and scales being quite valuable as potions ingredients and their healing abilities in salves; were quite alot more sort after and valuable back then and even more so in this age; though finding any would be almost impossible.  
**  
Heat.  
This term is used when a Submissive has become mature enough to bare children, this is usually around the age of Fourteen though there have been some recorded instances where the age has been even younger. At this maturity in both Female and Male Submissives there will be two points every year in there lives where they will experience hot flushes and changes in tempretures around them.  
A good way to know wether a Drayire is a Submissive or not is through these 'Heat' points. The changes in Temperature around them will make them react different then other Drayire's around them. If it were warm they would more than likely be the opposite, likewise if it were cold; though it is likely they could be twice as warm or cold then any other Drayire.  
Heat is also the only time a Submissive Drayire can bare children.  
** During this time, if a Submissive Drayire has a chosen mate; The Dominent will more than likley be more agressive towards any going closer than necessary. Submissives, Dominents or otherwise.  
**  
Master.  
This section is dedicated to those that were powerful enough to become the Master of a Drayire or more.  
There was only ever one recorded instance where a man had become the Master of a young Drayire boy. This man was never named but was speculated to be none other than Salazar Slytherin himself; one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts School.  
To become a Master you must be powerful and respectable. Enforcis on Powerful because if you weren't, you wouldn't live through the Magic that surrounded a Drayire.  
Drayire choose their Master's.  
The Master is something a Drayire can no longer go without; Submissives having bore children under the guidence of a Master, often did not spend much time with their new born children as the child would often not live long enough. This is because they would need a Master now, their 'Mother' and 'Father' often being tethered to a Master already, this being carried through the bond of parent to child.  
**  
Mates.  
Mates. Soul Mates. Destined Partners. Lovers. Life Partners.  
These are some of the names that often were accosiated with the Drayire species. As powerful and dangerous as Drayire are, there are some that when they go through 'Heat' find that they do have a Soul Mate. Often they would realise that the one they were with since childhood would be this Destined Mate.  
And they would spend the rest of their lives with this 'person'.  
The way a Dominient would often realise they had a Soul Mate is when a Submissive would seek them out and follow them around during both 'Heat' periods and another Dominent would come to close and they would get aggressive; wings would often spring free from their backs in a threatening manner; often ending in a battle of who the Submissive belonged too.  
The victor would always be the one Destined to be with that Submissive.  
A Submissive would sense their Soul Mate during 'Heat'. Temperatures and Magical wave lengths differing them normal would help them seek out the one they wanted to spend the rest of their life with.

 

Draco swallowed and looked to either side of him. 'Well....Shit.'  
"Okay, uhm. You're a female Drayire?" He looked at Liliana as he said this. She smiled brilliantly at him and nodded quickly.  
He nodded slowly, "And you Potter, are a Master." Harry smiled sadly and nodded.  
"I know you don't like this. It'd be hard to actually get used to it. But there isn't anything you can actually do about it. So you're going to have too."  
Draco nodded again slowly, handing the book back reverently. His mind wirling with the information on the new rare species he'd become.  
"Okay. Yes alot to get used too. I now have more or less two Master's for the reason that I could of died because I went so long without one. Though frankly, I may have died anyway were it only her." He pointed.  
"Because she is a Drayire and Drayire's can't be Master's like you can." He pointed to Harry.  
"I don't even know your name." He looked to her.  
"My name is Liliana." She smiled sweetly, the moon coming out from it's hiding spot behind some dark clouds suddenly shone on her face and Draco really took a look at her for the first time since he'd met her.  
Her gorgeous light brown wavy glossy hair was half down and half up, she had two tails on either side of her head, the rest of it down; it went just below her shoulders into waves. Her Silver eyes shone, the pupil slitted black. Her skin was very pale. Her ears were pointing out from her glossy hair, they too were pointy like her canine teeth.  
Something flashed in his mind briefly that the book hadn't seemed to find the need to mention. He shrugged it off for the moment continuing to stare at her; which apparently was making her blush a pretty shade of rosey blossom.  
She was even dressed quite goregously.  
Her pale neck held a small silver chain with an Emerald Jewel danging in the middle, which he found odd as it seemed to swirl the longer he looked at it. The shirt she wore was half unbuttoned enough to show the tops of her breasts- he blushed as his eyes raked further down and she smirked to herself- it was white crisp cotton and, the three opened buttons Silver in color before the rest disappeared underneath a Dark Forest Green vest, embroided with a Strange Crest at the bottom left side, that too a Forest Green; though a few shades lighter. The sleeves of her shirt were cuffed just below of her fingertips.  
Looking further down, her pants were quite short on her legs, black in color with a line of Forest Green around the bottom and a brilliant Silver belt, the same strange crest attached. What followed was a pair of knee high white socks with the same Forest Green color on ribbons around the tops, the same lacing through her knee high Dragon hide black boots.  
He swallowed and blushed a rosey color himself further as Potter coughed beside him.  
"Finished?" He could even hear the smirk before he turned in his direction.  
A glare. "No."  
This time though, he began his own inspection of Potter.  
Harry raised his eyes as the man said no then began checking him over.  
Well Potter certaintly had filled out with all that training for the War, seemed he continued to fill out even after the War had finished; he could see the finely chisled muscles underneath the white silken shirt, its cuffs falling over his hands, hiding his fingers from view all together. It seemed endearing, rather than his tailor just being incompetent. The buttons were of a Silver Forest Green rather than just the Forest Green of Liliana's.  
There was necklace around Potter's throat that seemed almost of the same make as the one around Liliana's own throat, though this one was a good few shades lighter, it still swirled the same the longer Draco focused on it.  
Potter's pants were a surprise, he hadn't pinned him for the leather type. They were a deep Forest Green almost to the point of actually being Black, tucked into the his own knee high Dragon Hide Black boots; these thankfully weren't adorned with ribbons as laces, they didn't have laces at all actually, they only seemed to have a few side buckles and an odd dangling Silver chain with the same strange swirling Jewel attached to the end.  
When he looked back up in Potter's Emerald eyes they were swirling with something of their own that Draco couldn't identify. There was a sudden rush of heat throughout his body, urging him to lift his hands and place them on his increasingly getting hotter cheeks.  
Harry was sure Draco had the brightest blossom pink blush on his cheeks he'd ever seen, when he finally seemed to look up into his eyes; the longer he looked at him, the redder Draco's face became.  
Draco blushed further as he realised Potter was staring at him, staring at him. He looked further up to try and avoid further blushing and saw the mess of dark brown raven hair. Yup, that would never change it seemed, though it seemed a little more styled then just plain messy.  
Surprisingly though, after blinking and running his eyes back down to Potter's eyes, their beauty wasn't hindered by a wall of huge ugly glasses.  
They were frame free and shining as brilliantly as ever.  
'Damn'.  
"Finished now?" He could hear the amusement as well as see it as he was still caught in those deep Green Jewel orbs.  
He shook his head suddenly. "Yeah." "Yes." He swallowed and went back to staring out at the dark waters of the lake, his knees once more tucked up under his chin.  
"Still wish us to leave, or do you perhaps have more questions maybe?"  
Closing his eyes, he didn't really want them to leave and he did really have more questions. "I have more questions."  
"Shoot."  
He nodded slowly, "You said you bit me, and that's what made me a Drayire. Why did you bite me, I mean is that a normal thing for Drayire's to do...?"  
She shook her head. "No it's not, but on certain nights; such as an eerily silent horror movie inducing full moon night. Yes. We do get certain urges. I didn't mean to bite you."  
He swallowed.  
"For curiousities sake, why were you out on a night like that? I'm a Gryffindor, brave and all that rot. But I wasn't even out on a such a creepy night. It gave me the chills." Harry shivered just thinking about it.  
"I had no choice..."  
"No choice?"  
Draco shook his head slowly. "You see when you defeated Voldemort, and my Father was once again put in Azkaban with no way of getting out. My Mother seemed to think that it was okay for her to finally devorce and find a good honest, and non physco boyfriend. So she did. Only.... He's not."  
"He's not?"  
Draco shook his head, "He's not. Atleast, he's not around me."  
"So he's all perfect and honest and non physco around your Mother." Draco nodded and banged his head down onto his knees, pulling them closer into his chest.  
"He's a complete jerk, I mean he's no where near where my Father was; but that makes it no less okay. He kicked me out of the Manor that night, and I mean that very literally. I mean I could of hid anywhere in the Manor that night to be avoided on their little 'Romatic' night where I'm sure a half brother or sister was probably concieved." He shivered. "I mean the Manor is massive. Horribly horribly massive." He shivered again involunterally. "I had hoped when my Mother had devorced that piece of filth we'd at least have demolished Malfoy Manor, there are so many horrible memories in that house; they've completely washed away the few good ones I'd actually had. Even with it completely refurnished and everything inside, it's still a horrible nightmare of a place to live."  
"Perhaps you should move?"  
Draco nodded, "Perhaps, I'd have to get a job for that though. And even when I do graduate there probably isn't much people that would willingly give me a job because of who my Father was."  
"But you weren't actually like him in the long run..."  
"No, but it doesn't matter to a lot of people."  
"....You could always move in with me and Liliana?" His voice was odd.  
Draco turned his head sideways in his arms to look at Potter. Trying to detect what it was that was so odd to his ears. He opened his mouth to speak but Potter beat him to it, "I mean it's a big massive apartment complex anyway I mean, you don't have to be in our apartment you can live anyway in the apartment building." He shrugged awkwardly.  
"You own an apartment building?" Harry nodded awkwardly, hand rubbing his neck sheepishly.  
It didn't actually surprise him that Potter did in fact own a whole apartment building. "Anyone else live in it with you?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"So the whole place is just you and Liliana in that apartment, in that apartment building?" Harry nodded slowly, Liliana nodded this time too. He could feel it, she was sitting awfully close to him.  
"Perhaps. I'll think about...." Liliana shivered beside him, one of her hands sneaking onto the bottom of his leg. He looked up to her. "Are you cold?"  
She smiled shyly. "Sorry. My body has weird tempertures sometimes."  
"Is that a Drayire thing, or is that something else all together?"  
"Drayire thing. I don't like to bring it up..."  
"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Harry bit his lip, trying not to smile at her awkwardness.  
"Uhm, because it means that..." "Uhm..." She coughed. "Uhm..." "It means...."  
He completely turned to face her then and raised both brows, waiting for her to actually completely finish what she'd been trying to say.  
She couldn't seem too though. He sighed and turned to Potter.  
"Well do you know?"  
Harry nodded, "Sure do. She doesn't like to talk about it because mhnnhhnm--" Draco widened his eyes as suddenly there was a woosh passing beside him and then Potter's mouth had a smaller paler hand over it, muffling what he was about to say. He peeled it off and rushed before it once more smacked against his lips. "It'sbecauseshe'scurrentlygoingthroughheat,soshefeelsawkwardaboutit."  
It was so rushed that Draco had to blink for a minute before he could actually decifer it, and when he did he blushed himself and laughed. "Oh."  
She made a noise and glared up at her Master. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry."  
The whining was even cute.  
"Sorry, love. He might need to know..."  
"Why? I was just curious....I have a warming charm up." He shrugged a shoulder, crossing his legs under him and fully facing both of them.  
Harry chuckled briefly, fussing with a grumbling, blushing, pouting, pretty little Liliana and finally suceeding in placing her in his lap and cuddling her, so she could get his warmth. She blushed further to the tips of her pointed ears as she wriggled.  
"Well, I meant it. You may need too. Depending if you're a submissive or not. You'll probably know in the next few days more than likely. Heat usually comes around this time of year the first time for submissives. The second is later sometime. But...Yeah, you know what it is now. So if you do feel different tempertures when you shouldn't. You know you're a submissive."  
"Does it depend on if you are in bed?"  
"Are you?"  
Draco shrugged chalantly.  
"Mmhm." Harry's eyebrow raised, then looked down briefly at Liliana wriggling around in his lap. "Lili." His tone was a warning.  
She pouted and made a keening noise.  
A frustrated awkward sigh could be heard as Harry tried to still her wriggling and still keep her warm with his body heat. He always felt awkward when she was going through heat because he couldn't actually help her.  
A sudden lightbulb blinked on in his brain, "Oh." He smirked.  
Reaching down awkwardly Harry tried to grab the little Jewel danging from his boot, unable to actually grab it though he looked to Draco.  
"Draco could you move to my ankle and grab the Silver chain please. There's a hook on it, it should come off easily enough. Watch it though, it's fragile within fingers."  
Draco nodded slowly and gently plucked the Silver chain and jewel from the booted foot; he handed it slowly back to Harry.  
"Thanks."  
Moments later he was chanting something that wasn't even remotely in English or Latin and the next second there was a sizzle and crack followed by a swirling mist in the air beside them.  
The very next second that same mist was materalising into a tall man with short red hair. And yes it was defintely red, the color of a red rose...Or Blood.  
"Master?"  
Draco blinked. "How many do you have?" He narrowed his eyes then in slight jelousy.  
Raising his green orbs to eye Draco, Harry answered matter afactly. "Four."  
"Four?"  
"Yes. Now. I have four now. I had three."  
"Oh."  
"Mmhm." Harry snorted and looked at the man.  
"Cassius."  
"Is something the matter?"  
"Uhh, it isn't so much that anything is the matter, per sae. But before that, I do need to say that we have a new addition to the Family so I would like you to pass the note to Alicise if you would later. Of course if you are otherwise occupied I shall do it myself; we'll be staying here for quite some time. This is Draco Malfoy." He waved his hand in Draco's direction.  
"Say hello to Cassius; he is the eldest of the four of you."  
"Hello Sir.." The man nodded.  
"Cassius." His tone held a warning.  
You could barely see the flinch he displayed before bidding Draco "Hello."  
Harry smiled and nodded, "The other matter is that Liliana seemed to have a probelm. Would you mind terribly releaving her of it?" He smirked cheekily.  
"A problem Sir?"  
Harry's head nodded very seriously. His eyes scarily twinkling with mirth.  
"What kind of problem Sir?"  
"Oh..." "Well..." She made a keening noise into his chest and then threw her arm out and caught the bottom of Cassius jeans. "Cassius!!" She panted, her eyes screwed shut. Little bit of scales revealing themselves under her shirt. The older man gulped and looked away from all three.  
"Master I can't...."  
"You can."  
"I can't."  
"Cassius you can and you will. She goes every year without it. Give it to her."  
Cassius seemed to collaps in on himself at the crass wording of his Master. "You're a cruel man, Sir. A cruel man."  
Harry gasped as if hurt. "Now now. You know perfectly well that I am not a cruel man thank you. You want her Cassius."  
"But she doesn't want me Sir!" He cried, he fell to his knees and threw his head into his hands when he saw the smirk on his Master's face. He'd said exactly what his Master had wanted to hear for so long.  
"Can I go now..." It was resigned.  
Harry shook his head. "No. Like I said we'll be staying here for quite some time, and I do mean all of us. Draco needs to finish his education as well as I, now that I am here. Liliana could probably even start one. You'll have to get to know each other, you know this is an important time." He waved at Draco briefly.  
"Now for goodness sake Cassius, go fuck Liliana!!"  
"Cassius!!" She keened, putting enforcis on her Master's words.  
He moaned, banged his head onto the grass below and scooped her up into his arms. His fingers rubbing against her hip where it was exposed from under the tight shirt; she moaned. And then he moaned.  
Harry nodded resoultely. "Tibbi?!"  
"Tibbi is coming to your service sir."  
"I need you to take these two to the quarters we will be staying in and please make sure the room aquires three more bedrooms please."  
"Tibbi will be doing this sir." It nodded and touched Cassius pant leg, a moment later they were gone.  
He sighed gratefully. "You know for a House Elf, that one seemed to be more articulate...."  
Draco shrugged, "Probably knows how to read, it doesn't look very old. It was probably born here, it probably cleans the Library or something too. Come to think of it, I might of seen it actually in there once. So it probably reads while it cleans." He shrugged again.  
"Fair enough." Harry nodded with a shrug.  
"So anymore questions?"  
"Will I be staying in your quarters now??"  
Harry nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem?"  
Draco shook his head very slowly, hestitantly. "I don't think so...Is there any particular reason other than getting to know you all better?"  
Harry chuckled, "Caught on quick, I want to see if your a submissive."  
"Oh."  
Harry nodded. Not really 100% sure on what to say.  
Draco didn't seem any less sure than Harry himself, so they just sat in silence for the next possible hour or half.  
Mind it wasn't uncomfortable silence, it was very calmly silence. After awhile he wasn't sure how long, but before he knew it he was drifty in and out of sleep, his head suddenly falling a couple inches till it fell in a warm lap. His face unconsiously pushed itself closer into Harry's stomach and Harry held his breath.  
He let it out slowly and quietly as Draco seemed to settle and fall completely asleep, perhaps he had not even been awake enough to notice he'd fallen into the lap of Harry Potter, or he was just to tired to care.  
Softely Harry carded his fingers through Draco's feather soft white blonde hair. He could hear a faint puur from the head in his lap and he let out a little chuckle and a smile.

Chapter IIII.  
It had been later that night, when the moon had risen farther up in the sky and played hide and seek with the watery clouds, that Harry had slowly shaken a sleeping Dragon awake.  
That sleeping Dragon though not overly pleased with having been woken up early from his wonderful dream, he sat up straighter and jumped to his feet as he noticed that he'd been awfully close to Potter.  
Though when he thought about it hard, he thought maybe he'd actually fallen alseep at some point and had had his head in Potter's lap.  
He shook involunterally, a sudden chill racing up and down his spine.  
Harry watched silently, his hands leaning back behind him as his head tipped back to stare up into the Dragon's pale face; he smiled inwardly as two rosey spots appeared high up on Draco's cheeks.  
Making a strangled noise in his throat, Draco's hand reached down to pull Potter to his feet. The hand stood there for a good minute before it was actually grasped and Potter stood millimeters away from him. Continually staring at him until he blushed further and turned away, taking a few steps and stopping.  
He looked over his shoulder.  
"Are you going up to the Castle or are you staying here?"  
Harry shook his head, rubbing his butt to get the feeling back into it and taking the steps to stand beside him. He heard the slight gulping swallow of Draco as he placed his hand in the middle of his back, urging him to start walking up to the Castle.  
When he did, Harry was hot on his heels.  
They both stopped suddenly just inside the Entrance Hall, Draco's feet unable to move because he had no idea where he was supposed to go. Did the staying with Potter include that same night? Or....  
"Go down to the Dungeons for tonight, when I deem the quarters ordially and Alicise is also here, which should be by sometime later today; I'm sure it's probably the next day already. But." He shrugged. "You can come up to our quarters then. Sleep well Draco."  
He nodded and placed his hand barely on his shoulder before walking a few steps and calling the small pale House Elf named Tibbi.  
"Harry Potter Sir. Are you wanting to head up to your rooms now?"  
Harry nodded.  
The Elf nodded, but before the little House Elf could pop them out and back, Harry turned around in enough time to see Draco look once more at him before bowing his head lowly, a muttered "Good night" reaching his ears and he was heading down the Dungeon staircase to the Slytherin Dormitory.  
The next second the Entrance Hall was swirling for a second before it stopped, righted itself and they were standing infront of a Portrait of a Silver Blue scaled horned Dragon.  
Opening his mouth to ask him if the Dragon had a password, the little Elf beat him to it.  
"Password is; Master Ire. Little keening girl gave it."  
Harry snorted and nodded. "Of course. Well thank you Tibbi."  
"You're very welcome Harry Potter Sir."  
Harry smiled and the little Elf popped out with a barely audible crack.  
"....Master Ire." The Dragon roared, flapped it's bright big leathery wings, flicked it's horned tail and the Portrait was swinging open to reveal the rooms within.  
And what a room it was. It was gorgeous.  
The coloring was mostly earthy; dark forest greens and light sky blues. There were a few Silvers, blacks, browns and whites too.  
There was a massive Fireplace in dark brown bricks, the lightly colored mahogany mantel over it, apparently already decorated with a few choice photos of the four of them. A few Light green thick candles sat on either end, though unlit.  
The floor was vanished timber, in front of the grate, a large fluffy white grey rug. A couple white and grey pillows already thrown to the floor from the couch that sat behind it. That was a lovely forest green with a few white and lighter green pillows still atop it.  
Two armchairs like the one he had at home, were on either side of the lovely couch. The kitchen sat behind the little comfortable sitting room for socialising. It was the same light Mahogany as the mantel, but the counter atop was dark grey almost black marble, appliances in whites, blacks and forest greens sat on the inner counters. The sink, mugs, bowls and utensels all in shining silver.  
Walking further into the room, there were three branching off archways. The far left presumably leading to the bedrooms, by the sounds of the moans from that direction. He resolutely headed down one of the other two hallways.  
The middle seemed to lead to a very large family bathroom. He presumed the master suit probably had it's own bathroom built in, by the way the quarters seemed to be very flashy.  
The size of the bathtub though, they could all just hop in the one and bathe together like in Japan. The bath looked only slightly smaller than that of the Prefects. The same was said for the coloring in the Bathroom too. Whites, and dark forest greens mainly.  
He'd yet to see any actual blue bar the small things.  
Down the far right hallway was a study and a Library. Whoever had owned these rooms back in the day had to of been a weathly Lord as well as a possible Professor. The largeness and gracefull elegance of the quarters suggested it wasn't one of the guest quarters they had at Hogwarts. He wondered if anyone bar the House Elves even knew this room still existed; from the edges around some of the hallways and certain things in the Library. The rooms were very old, though very well kept.  
Exeptional work; the House Elves were amazing!  
Taking a rather larger breath then normal, Harry walked quickly down the left hallway and took a quick look in the rooms that weren't stead fastly out of bounds to wonder into.  
Coming back to the first one, that one seemed to be the suit. He was right too of course, it had it's own built in bathroom. The bath wasn't even close to the size of the family bath though, so he supposed whoever had actually owned the rooms previously had acutally never really bathed in their rooms. It was still well kept though. And only a few of his personal bathroom things had been kept in this bathroom. His other belongings already in the wardrobe and nightstands.  
Obviously Tibbi seemed to know that he would take the one most suited to him. Though obviously being the Master of now four Drayire; he would need the larger room for enforcis. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
This room was amazing and as he laid down on the bed, he moaned. It was so soft and comfortable he could melt into the matress itself. The covers were actually a Blue Silver too. The pillows decorating the bed, whites, silvers, and the lightest forest greens.  
The nightstands though as well as the framework of the bed, was done in a very dark mahogny wood. It was almost black in color but you could see if you squinted your eyes that it was actually just a very dark brown.  
There was a table lamp that seemed to be quite old though well kept too. It had a beautiful silver blue Dragon flying around the lamp shade, it's tail flicking every so often as to say, turn it on. Harry did.  
The lamp seemed to light up the whole room and only then did he noticed it actually was the only light that was in the room. A couple of his pillows seemed to possess little Dragons too. The Dragon in the lightshade would actually fly around, as it flew around the circumfrence, it lit up the room further and desplayed certain decorations that Harry had not noticed before.  
Closer inspection of the nightstands actually showed, instead of possessing Dragons the wood was carved into little snakes. They hissed every now and then too. 'I wonder if Tibbi knew I was a paselmouth and that my companions are Dragons?' He shrugged mentally to himself as he laid back on his bed, drew the covers over himself, hissed for the light to turn off; it did. And fell to sleep comfortably, snuggling into the pillows that smelled so sweet.  
A sudden thought accured to him just before his mind completely drifted to the realm of dreams; since when had it been that 'Malfoy' had become 'Draco' instead in and outside of his head?  
****  
Down in the Dungeons a Dragon shivered, whimpered and burrowed himself further into his covers.  
****  
It seemed like he'd only slept for an hour before he was being woken up by someone's arm pushing into his stomach enough that he couldn't breath; gasping awake, Harry glared at seeing Alicise smirking down at him, hand out stretched.  
"What. Precisely are you doing?"  
"Waking my Master up of course." He backed up as Harry threw back the rest of the covers and threw his feet over the side of the bed, rubbing the side of his numb face.  
"When did you get here?" Spoken through the hand.  
"Not very long ago, maybe an hour or two." Alicise shrugged.  
"That would mean they're both awake then?" Alicise nodded, an uncomfortable air to his actions.  
Harry ignored it and stood up, hands outstretched and slowly pushing Alicise from his room and slamming the door in his face; today he would take a shower in his room. He exhaled, stretching.  
'Wonder how Draco's doing? '  
****  
The Dungeons always resonated with coldness but on this morning they seemed almost unbareably freezing depite the warming charms Draco dosed his Four Poster in when he slept. Struggling he pushed himself up against the backboard, pulling his warm Egyptian sheets and comforter to his chin, then pushing them away; almost a tug of war against himself.  
He shook with the coldness.  
The problem was that he wasn't in his Four Poster bed at Malfoy Manor, he was in his Four Poster bed at Hogwarts. And that meant he couldn't spend the whole day snuggled into his sheets, he had to get up for his first class of his Seventh and last year of school.  
He groaned and shivered as a particularly nasty rush of coldness sped up his spine and felt like it made his blood like ice. He breathed raggedly, gripping his chest tightly as if his air supply was being cut off rather quickly.  
Laying his head back and breathing harshly for a minute more, he crawled out of his bed, his toes hitting the Dungeon stones, another cold shiver rushing up his body; he ran the rest of the way into the ajoining mens' bathroom and took the longest shower Draco the Ice Prince of Slytherin had ever had.  
Sighing in relief at the warmth that sprayed out of the ceiling on his shivering form.  
"Do you think the Ice Prince is alright? He hasn't seemed his usual self since the summer. I didn't even see him after he smacked Pansy and rushed out of our train compartment, except for the Welcoming Feast too; I hadn't noticed when he came back last night to sleep either, did any of you?"  
Theodore Nott took his head out of his book only long enough to reply quietly to the Dark skinned Italian man. "I'm sure he's fine Blaise, he's always in a hurry in the mornings. Besides Pansy well deserved that smack, she's a right annoying tart." Blaise snickered and nodded.  
"Very true." A pause.  
"I still feel like something isn't right about our beloved Prince though."  
Theo shrugged unconcerned and went back to reading his massive book. He was much like the male Slytherin version of that Muggleborn Gryffindor Hermione Granger. Blaise was actually surprised it never bothered Draco though, or maybe he had never thought about it hard enough; he shrugged.  
****  
Knock Knock.  
Harry growled and let out a frustrated noise, his head turning towards the roaring Blue-Silver Dragon in the Portrait with annoyance. Standing from the stool he'd been sitting in eating his breakfast, Harry let the full spoon of cereal splash back into the bowl; moving quickly to the Portrait, he hissed.  
"Who is it and what do you want?"  
"It is Professor Snape, Potter. Open the Portrait."  
Harry sighed annoyedly and leaned against the wall, beside the Dragon painting. 'Wonderful, how the hell did he know where I was?'  
"Any particular reason why you are at the entrance to my private rooms, which I am sure I haven't told anybody about, Professor?"  
"I need to speak with you Potter. Open this Portrait hole."  
"I don't particuarly wish to do that Professor. Sorry." He wasn't the least bit sorry, but he really didn't want to allow Snape into his private rooms and have him ask questions he didn't wish to answer at all.  
"Can you not just speak to me from the other side of the Portrait Professor?" Alicise snorted behind him from his reclining position on the sofa.  
There was a frustrated breath from the person on the other side, "No I can not."  
"I am your Professor, open this door immedietly Mister Potter."  
"So what?" Muttered.  
A growl, "Open this door Potter." It was a little louder then necessary.  
"May I Master?" He pointed to the painting and lifted a red brow, a hand pushing back his long red hair and tying it with a white ribbon. He smiled beautifully as he stood.  
"Sure. Got for it." Harry waved his hand toward it as he retrieved his bowl of cereal from the kitchen and situated himself in the vacated spot on the sofa.  
Placing his most disarming beautiful smile on his pink lips, pushing back his fringe and tucking a few strands behind one of his pointed ears, Alicise allowed the Portrait to swing open and let in a very agitated Professor.  
"Sir, welcome to our quarters." He bowed.  
Severus Snape allowed his eyes to widen fractionally before narrowing them on the beautiful form standing to his left.  
"And just who are you?"  
"I am Alicise Sir. May I inquire as to what you wish to speak to my Master about, perhaps I can help you instead on his behalf? You see he's currently having breakfast."  
"Your...Master?" He raised a black eyebrow.  
A nodd, red strains of hair falling into his eyes. "Yes Sir."  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Just what in the world is going on here? Master? What has Potter got himself into now?'  
"This only concerns...Your Master. I will speak to him only, thank you." He moved further into the room, letting the Portrait close with a growl behind him.  
The beautifully rose red haired man, moved to stand infront of him and pouted up at him, "Please Sir? I can help."  
He blinked. "I just wish to talk to Potter about what's going on here." He let his eyes drift over to the very man in question, narrowing at him.  
"I won't answer any questions you have, though you are more than welcome to ask him if you like; though I can't garantee you'll get much out of him." He shrugged chalantly, his chin resting atop of his crossed arms on the sofa's arm.  
He narrowed his Onyx eyes further and returned them back to Alicise.  
"Fine. And who are you?"  
"I am Alicise Sir." He looked at him oddly.  
"Not what, I meant...Do you have a last name Alicise?"  
Alicise shook his head hesitantly, "Last name Sir?"  
"Yes."  
"He doesn't remember it Professor."  
"And why would he not remember his own name?"  
"Because he has circumstances."  
"Circumstances..." He looked annoyedly at Harry.  
Harry nodded and shrugged.  
"And who was that young girl with you yesterday?"  
"Liliana. She said her name."  
"And you know these people how?"  
"There is another one you haven't met yet. But I have my own circumstances in which I met these three people."  
Before Snape could open his mouth to ask further questions, the two other occupants of the room stumbled out, blurry-eyed and limping.  
Harry raised his eyebrow. "Good morning."  
There was a jump and curse as Cassius banged his head inside the fridge. He spun around quickly as he stood, rubbing his head. "Master! Good morning!"  
Liliana grumbled beside him, her face smashed into his side.  
"Lovely sleep?"  
They both blushed. "Didn't sleep much..."  
"Oh I see." Alicise chuckled behind his hand at his blushing elder brother; who shot him a glare upon hearing him laugh.  
He poked his tongue out in reply and leaned against the wall, centremetres away from the Tall dark handsome Professor.  
Severus eyes strayed sideways as the young man moved closer.  
"Well don't let us disturb you. Just gathering food??" Harry chuckled himself.  
Cassius shook his head quickly, Liliana grouching into his stomach as he moved. "No, uhm; I thought maybe if it was okay we could take a look around the castle? Or sit in on one of your classes actually, I'd really like to take a look."  
Harry nodded slowly. "Well, you'll have to get dressed quickly. Seems, I slept late. First classes have already begun, so I will be starting today with my second classes instead which should be...." He flicked his hand. "In 10 minutes, can you get ready that quickly??"  
They both nodded, putting down their breakfast supplies and rushing into the family bathroom with their retreaved clean clothes.  
Snorting, Harry turned his body back around on the sofa to face Alicise and his annoying Professor. Harry narrowed his eyes fractionally as he took in that Professor eyeing his Drayire.  
"Ahum."  
Snape visibly shook himself, turning his black head back to Harry. "Yes?"  
"Weren't you here to ask questions?? Or have you forgotten." He snorted.  
"No. Of course I haven't Potter." He growled. "Who was that one."  
"Cassius. Alicise's older brother."  
"Hah. And how old are these people?"  
"Lili is 14. Cassius is 21. And Alicise is my age."  
"Why aren't either of you in school?!" He turned to Alicise at this. He reared back from the sudden loud exclaimation. "Why would I be?"  
"You're 17 and she is 14. You both should have an education; you can't tell me you have never had one??"  
Alicise shrugged.  
"They haven't." Snape sneered, "Then they can start one, or at the least that girl can."  
"Her name is Liliana. And I already thought of that, at the moment it isn't wise to start her at Hogwarts. In a month or two I will."  
"Why would you have claim over these people??"  
Harry smiled mischieviously. "Because I do Professor." "Alicise you will come to classes with me." He nodded and bowed.  
"Yes Master."  
Snape made a confused expression again when he heard Harry's title. He sighed, "Here is your time table. As the next class starts in 5 minutes, I suggest you start walking."  
Harry nodded, waving him out.  
"......"  
...."Well let's go."  
****  
Walking down the Dungeon Hallways up to his second class of the year; Defense Against the Dark Arts; Draco shivered further, the coldness just didn't want to leave his body. What was going on?!  
"Draco are you feeling alright? You look pale and your shivering." Blaise put a concerned hand on his friends arm, only to have it shoved off viciously with a hiss. "Don't touch me. I'm fine."  
He held up his hands defensively and they progressed the rest of the way up to their classroom in silence, half a meter away from each other. Blaise frowned.  
When finally they reached the classroom, Draco sighed in relief that the classroom seemed a lot warmer than the Hallways today. He threw down his bag next to his chair and sat heavily, his head in his arms on the desk. He didn't even realise that the class had started two minutes prior till whoever was sitting beside him shook him awake roughly.  
"I'm sorry. But I don't think you should be sleeping through class." Draco blinked slowly, owlishly at the red-haired kid.  
"Who are you?"  
Before he could answer the befuddled blonde, the Professor interupted. "Is there something either of you would like to share that is so important that neither of you are paying one ounce of attention to my lesson?"  
Yikes, he sounded angry. Both teens cringed. One more so than the other.  
"I'm sorry Sir. It is just that I don't think Draco is feeling very well." He shifted his eyes just slightly that he was looking at someone else and made a worried expression; eyes inquiring as to what to do.  
"Oh is that so? And why do you think that? And who precisely are you anyway; you are not one of my students. Or at the very least I have not seen you in one of these classes."  
Alicise shook his head quickly, "No you don't know me Sir. I apologise. My name is Alicise, I've been given permission to sit in on classes Harry Potter takes."  
The angry man narrowed his eyes, "And why would you need to do that?"  
He tilted his head, "Well it's my first time at a school. I'm going to study this year." He grinned brightly, then that grin fell just as quickly as it had sprung up, "But I really think Draco isn't feeling well Sir."  
"Hmmm. Mister Malfoy?"  
"Unnnn." He let his head bang back down onto the desk. Sweat pooling on his brow, suddenly the atmosphere had become thick with heat, making the room seem to stuffy; he felt like he couldn't breathe.  
"Fine. Uhm. Potter, you and your friend here take Mister Malfoy to the Infirmary then, I doubt he knows where it is." He pointed to Alicise.  
They ignored the Italian Slytherin that stood abruptly, "Of course." He stood, grabbed his pack and Malfoy's and helped Alicise to carry Draco to their quarters on the Fifth Floor.  
"Come on, we should hurry before someone out of class sees him."  
Taking quicker strides in answer, Harry matched his steps; hands firmly holding onto Draco's waist and arm wrapped around his shoulders. Who would of thought that the Ice Prince of Slytherin would turn out to be a submissive Drayire; having let his guard down in the first place to become a Drayire. Harry still couldn't quite beleive it, yet here he was; groaning in his arms and only half concious.  
Which...actually wasn't really good; he frowned. As far as Harry knew they didn't act like this during heat, but then he'd only ever known Liliana. And he knew that she had never acted anything like Draco was right that moment.  
He almost seemed as if he were sick?  
As if to try and prove his minds theory, Draco groaned and moaned painfully beside him; his body leaning more into him as they walked quicker up the two remaining flights of moving staircases.  
Hopefully by the time they reached their Dragon quarters Draco wouldn't have become any worse; but he felt as though that wouldn't be so.  
Upon reaching the Dragon Portrait that guarded their quarters, Alicise uttered the password quickly, it swung open with a roar and they tumbled in; hands gripping tightly into his untucked shirt Harry bit the inside of his mouth and snapped for Alicise to lower the temperature.  
Once doing so though, the two that had decided in the last 5 minutes to remain in the rooms having intercourse in the bathtub, came stumbling out of their bedroom frowning as the temperature dropped further.  
"Master, is everything alright?" He hugged a shivering Liliana to his side. Harry sighed frustratedly and accioed more blankets into his hands, tucking Draco in as they flew through the room. "Not really."  
"I apologise for the drop in temperature but Draco's body temperature isn't normal, it's wrong." He shook his head, then grabbed the hot chocolate from Alicise warm hands. "Thanks."  
"Draco? Draco?" He only recieved a moan. A sigh and he was lifting Draco's head up a couple inches with the help of Alicise piling pillows up behind his neck. "You should drink this; it's warm." Another painful moan and Draco was opening his dried lips as if they had been glued together.  
Quietly Harry lifted the warm cup to his lips and tipped so only a little of the warm liquid slipped through them; they could hear him swallow every second, adjusting himself to slowly grabbed the mug around Harry's deliciously almost excruciatingly warm hands.  
The moan that followed as his hands tightened around Harry's on the mug wasn't nearly as painful. He pulled back his head suddenly and took a deep breath, a little of the chocolate liquid escaping down the side of his mouth. Harry licked his lips at the sight, having the sudden strange urge to lean forward and lick that tasty liquid from his lips.  
The strange look that passed over Draco's face had Harry quickly blinking and turning his head away as he stood up. "I'll make you something warm to eat, do you feel hungry?" Draco nodded silently.  
Alicise leaned over from behind and pulled the blankets up to his chin, startling him, his hands as they brushed over Draco's hands weren't warm or hot in the least, they were ice cold; he shivered involunteerily.  
Moving away towards the kitchen where Harry was beginning to make some hot soup on the stove, Alicise asked him what they were going to do now. Yes the boy had warmed up and stopped sweating as much from coldess as he had from the second flight of staircases, but they still didn't understand what was going on and why he was so different from the female submissive they knew.  
Harry shrugged uncomfortably as he added some more chicken stock, "I don't know, I've only ever had to handle Liliana when she couldn't get any intercourse. I've no idea about him, he's different. It doesn't seem the same; I don't understand."  
The young female submissive they had been talking about walked over quietly and swifty to sit beside the male submissive; she smiled sadly. She understood, she had felt a little the same way for quite a few years. He looked at her and frowned annoyed at her silent sad smile.  
"What?!" He finally grouched out. She didn't even flinch, "You're going to be very uncomfortable for a long time, until you find 'him'." Her head tilted the tiniest bit in the kitchen's direction, Draco chose to ignore it.  
"Uncomfortable? More than this? I feel horrid." He groaned for enforis and closed his eyes, hands rubbing his face roughly.  
"Yeah, you're going to get even worse. It won't be pretty, how do you think that you can even remotely try to hide any of this?"  
Frowning he remained silent a minute before answering her matter a factly, "I can just remain...here I suppose, and say I'm sick. Which would be the case, in a way, so I wouldn't be lying to anybody." He shrugged unconcerned.  
She raised both her eyebrows and looked at him doubtfully. "You realise don't you that this goes for two months right? You can't pretend like your sick for that long Draconis." She leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "You'll only feel worse if you stay here."  
He eyed her a little annoyed and feeling affronted, "He--" He pointed over the back of the sofa to the kitchen in Harry's relative direction, "told me I would be staying with him from today onwards anyway; why would I feel any worse? My name is also Draco, please use it. And I can...everybody already thinks I'm sick."  
Harry came over then with the soup bowl on a try, positioning it on Draco's lap as he sat up more; shivering suddenly as the cold air assaulted his hands, neck and chest; his shirt half unbuttoned apparently. "The only problem you have with that idea is that you aren't in the Infirmary. The only way that you would be able to skip classes completely for those months is if I tell the Headmaster." He didn't look completely thrilled with that idea anymore than Draco was.

Chapter V.

You could say the day started off well but then you'd be lying. Draco had been the first to wake up, having to quickly cover his mouth as he screamed. He was laying on a bed, and it certaintly wasn't the green spreaded bed he'd been in the night before. He was now laying in a bed with a blue covlet and another male body curled up in the covers, his head having been moments before laying against his own.  
He swallowed as that man moved and sat up, hands scrubbing through his messy raven hair. Quietly and slowly Draco tried to edge his way from the matress, but before he could move the last inch off, the almost completely naked man grabbed his wrists and pulled him back. "Draco, what are you doing?"  
He swallowed again as he tried to free his wrists; Potter was surprisingly strong for such a small build. "...N-nothing." An eyebrow raised in disbelief.  
"Really Potter, nothing." He shook his head slowly, trying harder to free his wrists; they felt like they were being burnt. "..Let me go?"  
"Hah. I don't think so, I don't believe you. Until you tell me the truth Draco I am not letting you go." A groan quietly escaped from the back of his throat.  
"Going to tell me?"  
A grind of his teeth and Draco shook his head. "I already told you."  
"No. No you didn't, you said, Draco, that you were doing nothing; but that wasn't the truth. I demand the truth and you will give it to me Malfoy." There was a warning growl at the end of his words, his hands tightening fractionally around Draco's slender wrists. He subtly winced.  
Knock Knock.  
"Harry?"  
"Sir are you awake?"  
"Master Draco's gone missing!"  
Knock Knock.  
Harry's head turned back to Draco from looking at the door, his eyebrows drawn down as his hands tightened even further. "Answer me."  
The clenching of his jaw got him a death glare from Harry and he pushed himself backwards slightly away from him; since when could Potter death glare? And why was it so effective? There was further tightening of hands on his wrists before he was being pulled forward abruptly, his body being pushed further back into the pillows, arms pulled up either side of his head; Potter was leaning over him as he opened his silver slitted eyes again and looked up into Potter's own Green-Silver orbs.  
Wait, Green-Silver?!  
Knock Knock. Knock Knock.  
"Master!!!" Three simulatious yells from the other side of the door. Harry frowned annoyed, flicking his hand in the direction of the bedroom door.  
There wasn't to be another knocking and yelling interruption as he tried to get the truth out of his new disobedient Drayire. He narrowed his eyes down at the silent blonde beneath him and pushed the arms down harder into the pillows.  
"Answer me Malfoy."  
Draco blinked slowly a few times, trying to lessen the tightening every second grip on his wrists. Trying to not focus on the orbs looking down at him with almost not complete anger. He'd seen Potter's eyes Green-Silver before, but why?  
Why did Potter's eyes change twice now to Green and Silver? Was it an advantage of being a Drayire Master? And to be powerful enough to 'own' four of them now? Was that how he kept their powers in check? Is that why they obeyed him?  
"Malfoy." He closed one of his eyes fearing that if Potter got any closer to his face, he would be spitting when he sneered his name.  
No matter what Potter would do, he wasn't going to tell him anything; not that he even really understood why he was there in Potter's bedroom and not his own down the Hallway either way.  
"I'm not one for patience Malfoy, tell me now or I will force you too." Draco raised an incredulous blonde eyebrow, "Are you serious? What do you think you're trying to do now?"  
"I'm asking you to tell me the truth."  
"And hence forcing me to try and tell you by restraining me against the bed?"  
Harry looked at him annoyedly and adjusted his hands on his wrists; though he didn't seem to lessen the grip any. His body pressed down on his lower body a second later, like his arms wanted to give out, or Potter just wanted to fuck with him more.  
He groaned unwilling when their cocks brushed over each other, he could feel the full length and weight of Potter's as the cloth that seperated them was so very thin. He could swear he even had felt Potter's own groan viberate through his chest.  
A shaky breath above him had him looking back up into the still Green-Silver eyes. "Potter?"  
"Yes? Are you going to tell me the truth now?" His eyes were wide as he looked back into Draco's silver; he felt like he was being looked through instead of looked at. He shook his head without hesitation, "I already told you...I was just wondering about your eyes."  
"My eyes?" He raised an eyebrow.  
A nodd, "Mm. There not the usual Emerald Green." The other eyebrow followed the first. "They're both Green-Silver..."  
"Oh." He laughed slightly, "They do that sometimes, mostly it's when I'm angry or upset."  
Draco nodded in acknowledgement, remaining silent for quite some time before the hands tightened that much further; he would of thought by now, Potter's hands had already been as tight as they could of been around his sore wrists.  
"Potter?"  
"Mmhm?" The eyebrows raised again in acknowledgement.  
Draco opened and closed his hands a couple times before answering, they were beginning to become numb, the blood circulation being cut off by Potter's strong hands around his slender wrists, which he was sure were bruised; if he were wearing chains, a minute after they were attached his wrists they would already be cut up and bleeding. He was thankfull he wasn't wearing any.  
Letting out a little sigh, he answered with something he was sure this side of Potter wasn't going to like, "...You're hurting me."  
There was a choked noise but the pressure on his wrists didn't let up and he let out his own incredulous noise. "Potter, did you hear me?!" He didn't seem to have regestered his secondly spoken words until he lifted his lowered head and stared hard into Draco's eyes. "I am not letting you go until you tell me the truth. I've already told you this."  
"You don't care?" He sneered.  
"No, I've hurt you before Malfoy; I can easily do it now. Either tell me the truth, or bare with it for as long as you can." Grinding his teeth Draco thrashed around beneath him, arms trying their hardest to make the hands disengage from his wrists. Harry just grunted and bore down more on his body, hands strengthening their grip.  
Heaving, Draco pushed his body upwards into the body bearing down on his; taking in the gasp of his 'Master' and lifted his head as far as he could and bit down hard on Potter's neck.  
The bite earned him a hiss and a growl from Potter; his eyes blazing with Green and Silver fire. "What. Was. That?"  
Licking his brighter than normal lips, Draco smirked up at him. "Let go of me!"  
"No!" He spat it this time, almost furiously and lifted up on his knees; wedging them between Draco's legs then making him spread his legs out further with one hand removed from their death grip only to return a second later before he could properly respond. He growled.  
Harry growled right back, two red spots high on his cheeks. He definitely seemed more than just angry now, Draco gulped; licking his bloodied lips.  
Harry didn't do anything about the bite mark on his neck, he just let it bleed down his arm and chest, he barely felt it anymore; a moment of pain but now he was beyond pissed that his new Drayire was so disobedient and refused to tell him the truth; and had the gall to actually take a bite out of him.  
****  
Unbeknowest to Harry there was a ruckus outside the bedroom as the Potions Professor barged his way in and elbowed his way around the other frantic occupants, he stopped right in front of their 'Master's' bedroom.  
"Sir. You can't, we think he's still asleep. He's not very pleasant when woken up by someone other than himself. Sir, Sir please." Alicise had his arms clinging to Severus robe sleeve, he frowned and disloged him; wand sliding into his hand from his hidden arm holster and waving in a set of intricate patterns around the door.  
A huge breath and Severus was bringing down the silencing charm and the very door with a well placed kick of his booted heel 20 minutes later.  
"Potter!"  
****  
Harry's head whipped around so fast he winced, rubbing his neck with his hands; remaining across Draco's waist; tightening the charms around his wrists inperseptively as his eyes narrowed.  
"Professor."  
Draco wimpered, it was the fourth time he'd wimpered audibly in the last 10 minutes when Harry had decided to place menacle charms around his wrists instead of holding him there; hurting his own arm muscles. Facing Snape, he didn't notice that Draco's wimpers were becoming hiccuped, he didn't notice this was because his wrists were beginning to bleed.  
Blood having dribbled down his arm into his own view, making him wimper and sob dispairingly. 'Lovely Master my ass.Where the hell did the other Potter go?!'  
"What are you doing to Mister Malfoy?" He narrowed his eyes as he looked passed Harry and saw him in tears with blood running down his hung up arms; he was half dressed too. His eyes widened perseptively.  
"Potter." It was a growl. "Undo Mister Malfoy at once." He took a step into the room and got stopped with a hand pointed at him, a shimmering barrier appearing before him.  
"Potter this is classified as torture do you understand that? He's bleeding!" At this Harry's head spun back around, body leaning over him and trailing his finger down his pale arm.  
The words that left his mouth were barely audible, "Fuck." Slowly he undid the menacle charm and the barrier, got off the bed and studiously heading for the ajoining bathroom. He didn't look back as he heard Snape rush into the room with the rest of his Drayire's. Muttering about stupid teenages getting into things they don't realise is bad, almost Voldemortesk.  
Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he shut the remainder of the bathroom door behind him and slid down it disparingly. "Fuck." He wacked his head backwards for good measure.  
He didn't think he would ever lose control on his magic and emotions like that and hurt another person ever again. He'd just wanted to know why Draco had been in his bed and half naked, he never wanted to hurt him; it was one of the Drayire Master rules he didn't want to admit too; punishing disobedience. He'd magically manacled Draco to his bed and had continuously tightened the charm without even caring how bad he hurt him; he'd made Draco bleed.  
He breathed out slowly and swallowed again, trying not to crawl over to the toilet basin and throw up.  
Sometimes his power really scared him, his quick temper too. Horrified him when he lost control so much he even lost half of his sanity.  
Though he knew not one of them would come to the bathroom door, he reached up none the less behind his head and flicked the locking switch; waving his hand a couple times to add silencing and locking charms.  
Outside in the bedroom, Draco was surprisingly being taken into the arms of the rest of the Drayire and even got patted on the shoulder by his Godfather. "Oh Dray are you okay?" He rolled his eyes, apparently she'd found him another nickname; he'd accept that one though. He shook involunterily as she hugged him around the middle, hands playing across his sweating back.  
"I highly doubt he's okay Lili." Alicise frowned and nodded with his brothers words; he was beyond confused why their kind Master would punish him like this. That's what it had been hadn't it?  
"Can I ask you something?" He scratched his red head and tugged a stran of his hair behind his ear, Draco nodded slowly.  
"Did you...Did you do something Harry didn't like?"  
Draco blinked and looked at him increduously. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I think I'm the very definition of something Potter doesn't like."  
Alicise bit his lip, his head tilted. "Well, I wouldn't say that...But by chance was there something?"  
"Like being in his room perhaps?" Alicise nodded.  
Draco inhaled deeply and cradled his bruised and bleeding wrists while Liliana fetched a hankichief to dap the tears he hadn't known were falling and the blood that was dripping from his wrists. "I sat up a moment before he did, while he was shaking himself awake properly I tried to edge myself off the bed but before I could move the last couple inches off the matress, he grabbed my wrists in a vice like grip and proceeded to get like that." He waved one arm behind him at the mess that was the bed and headboard now. "He asked what I was doing and I said 'nothing', he didn't believe me..." He shrugged uncomfortably, "He could kept asking me to tell him the truth. I didn't know the truth!!" He would of yelled it but he choked on it instead.  
Alicise silently nodded as he bit the inside of his mouth, feeling troubled.  
Draco was troubled himself, he wanted to know if they had ever been treated the same way or badly at least, but he wasn't sure how he should ask such a sensitive question. Especially when his Godfather was in the same room.  
"Severus?" The man turned back around from trying to glare down the bathroom door. He raised a black eyebrow, his onyx orbs furious.  
"Could you get me a glass of water? Please?"  
The fact that he actually added the word 'please' surprised Severus some what before he jumped into action and strode out the bedroom door to pour a cold glass of water, find bandages and wet a towel in lukewarm water to clean Draco's wounds of dried crusted blood.  
Sighing that Severus actually did, he leaned forward slightly; as did the other Drayire's. "I wanted to ask you a personal question; I didn't think it was the right thing to ask infront of the Professor." They nodded slowly in sync. "Has Potter ever treated any of you badly too for making him angry?"  
They were all silent a moment until Liliana moved uncomfortably and nodded slowly, "When, why, how?" He frowned, he thought Potter adored her. The others were shocked, the jaws slack.  
"When he came back from Diagon Alley after he found out you were the one I bit; he wasn't happy to say the least. He woke me up by dragging me towards him by my ankles and proceeded to smack my ass a couple times... He was nice afterwards though and said he never wanted to do it again."  
He frowned further, "Why would he do it in the first place?"  
Cassius spoke up, "It's his job. The Master of a Drayire needs to dicipline them if they aren't obedient. He doesn't like to do it, but he has too. Though frankly I'm rather shocked he'd even willingly admit he had too with Lili."  
"It was a belated punishment for biting someone. He tried not to acknowledge that I had when I had...I guess it caught up with him. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but because he's the Master of us; he can't avoid the need to punish disobedience for a long period of time, when it arises." Draco shook his head in disbelief.  
"Did either of you get punished for anything??" They hestitantly shook their heads. Alicise looked a little unsure of the answer.  
"Alicise?" He raised a brow.  
Snape stood just outside the bedroom door hidden to the side, listening.  
"Well I don't count smacks much as a punishment." He blushed.  
"Were you actually being punished??"  
He bit his lip and frowned to himself, then nodded. "Yes. It wasn't long after I became one of his Drayire. I did something wrong, though I don't remember what it was; but he said that I had disobeyed so he had to punish me." He shrugged, "He just smacked me a few times, much the same as Liliana. He was perfectly gentle and apologetic to me afterwards."  
Draco nodded awkwardly, beginning to feel hurt. "What about you?"  
"Same way." He shrugged uncomfortably.  
"Oh." He swallowed.  
"I'm sorry Dray." She lowered her lip cutely and hugged him gently. He hugged her back gently as much as he could with two bleeding and bruised wrists.  
'A Drayire?!'  
****  
Harry sighed as he listened to them through the thick bathroom door, his silencing charms allowing for them to not hear him but him to hear them. He felt so ashamed of himself, so disappointed and depressed that he had actually done something so bad to his newest Drayire; no matter who he was, he shouldn't of done that just because he was disobedient and had bitten him.  
He winced as he ran his fingers of the still bleeding bite mark. Damn his teeth had sharpened quite alot when becoming a Drayire; feeling threatened they must have gotten sharper. He winced again as he moved his neck slightly and it felt like the skin was wripping apart.  
He stood slowly, lowerly his eyes from the mirror as he grabbed for the washcloth and held it under the running tap in the basin for a minute. Gently running the warm towel over his wound and hissing, he continued to listen to the voices just outside while he leaned back against the basin and cleaned.  
Cursing himself all the while.  
****  
'Potter couldn't possibly possess Drayire's?! There supposed to be extinct aren't they? Every book I've seen has described them as such. Couldn't be. Potter and his Godson were idiotic to believe them.' He shook his head to clear it before he stepped back into the room, holding the cold class and a warm wet towel and the bandages.  
"You should clean your wounds." He handed the towel over to the young girl sitting infront of Draco and proceeded to give the cold glass of water to him slowly. Awkwardly; the fact that Draco could barely move his wrists and they were being cleaned, he had to hold the cup why Draco sipped delicately, almost nothing spilling from his redder than normal lips.  
Every second or fourth stroke of the wet towel over his wounds, Draco would flinch and hiss; trying to pull away only to have the older redhaired men hold his arms out for Liliana to clean gently; she was doing her best. She was the best helper, and healer. She was always gentle and tried her best not to make the wounds hurt worse as she cleaned and dressed them, which she began doing after Snape handed her the bandages he'd found in the family bathroom cupboard.  
"I should mention all of this to the Headmaster."  
Draco shook his head quickly, the others mortified and shaking their own.  
"Please GodFather don't do that. Let us handle it..."  
"Let, you. Handle it?" He looked at all of them sceptically. "You basically got manacled to a wall for what did you say, disobedience?" He narrowed his eyes. "Clearly Potter didn't want to return because he isn't very sane much longer."  
"That's not it. Potter's sane, it's just...I can't tell you Sir. It's a matter we have to deal with." He waved between them. "Not you, so please don't say anything and let it be. Don't ask questions."  
A deephearted sigh and he was reluctantly nodding. "Fine, but believe you me, this is not over Draco. I will have my answers." Draco nodded resigned to one day having his secrets revealed. Probably sooner rather than later.  
Severus Snape was not a patient man either.  
He left soon after making sure the wounds weren't going to infect with one of the few good healing charms he knew.  
"You seem to be doing better than the day before?" Cassius looked suspicious.  
"Hmm, I do feel better. Well, I can't say better seeing as I was 'punished' very serverly by Potter but...I don't feel as much like I did yesterday. The switching temperatures are a bit more bareable." Cassius still looked suspicious.  
Lili smirked up at him. Then leaned forward, whispering in his ear like the day before. "It's because you were in body contact with him. It's also one of the reasons why you ended up in his bed with him, you needed, wanted the contact; even unconciously, or unwillingly." She hastily added as he went to object.  
A huff and his eyes were straying to the bathroom door unwillingly.  
"I don't get it, but fine." He looked back at her as he said this, making her laugh cutely at his disparing tone.  
Alicise finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Do you think he will come out anytime soon or ever?"  
They all shrugged uncomfortably.  
"What should we do?" Lili looked up into Cassius face. "Don't know...Wonder Hogwarts?" She giggled and stood, nodding. "We'll see you two later." They both waved and were headed out of the Portrait two minutes later. Draco looked to Alicise, waiting for his decision. He just shrugged, "I think I'll wonder the Castle in a different direction..." He paused at the door, "...Do you want to come?"  
Draco shook his head surely. "Have fun." A gave a small smile, Alicise returned one and left two minutes later too. Now, now he was just all by himself in quarters unfamiliar to him with an angry 'Master' on the other side of the ajoining bathroom door. He swallowed and shakily stood, going back into his new room and collecting comfortable clothes; heading for the family bathroom so he could scrub his skin as hard as he could to get the feel of Potter off of his body and the memory of his behaviour out of his mind.  
It confused him and hurt him why Potter would do something so cruel to him. Potter wasn't supposed to be like that, Severus had been right; it was almost Voldemortesk. Not quite the level, personally Draco thought he had a better description; it was exactly like his Father's own style to try and 'own' him.  
His Father had manacled him to a wall before in the basement of Malfoy Manor for disobeying him; so he'd had the experience before to know it was pretty much the exact same. Only, Potter did own him now. He had no choice, he couldn't get free from his Mastering reins. He was tethered as a Drayire to a Master. A powerful enough person to own FOUR Drayire at one time. The most powerful person in the Wizarding World; fuck sake he destroyed Voldemort!!  
He was pretty stupid and ignorant to anger a Master of four Drayire, the most powerful person in the Wizarding World and the Defeater of Voldemort, wasn't he?  
He smacked his head back against the tubs side, closing his eyes at the abrupt pain then shivered momentarily before heating the bath water further; almost to scolding. He was raw, he felt raw.  
****  
Hearing no more muttering hurt sounding voices from the other side Harry stood straight and threw the towel into the loundry basket; the towel vanishing immediently to be cleaned by house elves. Then turned back around to rummage in the mirror cabinet for some bandages. He stood for a moment once he was done and stared into the mirror; damn he looked a reck. His hair was even wilder than usual, his face was pale; his cheek had a long scratch across it, at some point Draco must of done that too. The bandage wrapped around his whole neck felt weird and looked even stranger but it covered the bite mark well enough; though blood still seemed like it wanted to seep through. He sighed dispotently.  
How could he face Draco now, how could he face anyone??  
Stripping the little clothes he wore that were covered half in blood, he stood in the shower and turned on the spray; allowing for the spray to pelt him mercilessly, a quick water protection spell saved the bandage from being soaked. He stood under the pelting hot spray of the shower for almost an hour, just standing his head tilted down towards his chest, wet hair falling into his face and hiding the tears that stained his pale cheeks.  
****  
Finally deciding that he'd had enough of soaking in the large tub, Draco stood slowly from the bath and towel dried himself off, laying a towel of his wet hair and dressing in his comfortable Light Grey Tshirt, Green vest , black knee length shorts and his Grey ankle socks. He left the bathroom toweling his hair dry manually, with only a little bit of wincing and cursing.  
He laid back against the sofa's armrest with a pillow and book from his room in his arms. A potions book of course and a Green silky pillow.  
So far he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Potter. And he was glad for it; he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing him right then, he still felt hurt and shaken up.  
****  
He needn't of worried, Harry stayed in the shower for another hour before he finally got out, bright red as though he'd stayed to long in the sun on a beach. Green eyes tinged with Silver dulled in color, face drawn, he left the bathroom and took clothes from his wardrobe; a Black Tshirt, a dark Grey jacket hoodie, dark Green almost Black leather jeans, dark Grey socks and his Dragon hide buckle boots and closing his eyes, consentrating, he apparated, inside of Hogwarts, out of Hogwarts to the outskirts of London.  
He sighed and let his head drop into his hands as he fell to his knees in the dirt.

Chapter VI.

It had been four days since anyone had seen Harry Potter. Professors and Students included; no one had seen him and most were beginning to get worried. It wasn't like Harry had gone missing for this many days before; less yes, but four days? No, never.  
People were ready to send out a Hogwarts search party, others were ready to send out a search party outside of Hogwarts; thinking he might of left the grounds without permission. And that he had.  
He'd even apparated inside Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been impressed as he told people he had felt him leave school grounds, inside the Castle itself.  
Everyone still treated Harry's friends' (Drayire's) suspiciously and looked at them so, when they would ask if anyone had seen Harry at all. They would sigh and just walk off to the next person to ask when they got a negative reply, they seemed odd and didn't talk all that often.  
The Slytherin's were ansty because their Prince wasn't with them everyday to tell them how to act or who to torment next; he was apparently sick, a lot of people didn't believe that one. Their Prince was never sick, so why would he start now?  
Draco avoided leaving the quarters and pretended like he was sick to avoid those that thought they knew him better and weren't buying it; though he felt sick enough to make it look passable to anyone; half the time he was botheringly hot and others annoyingly cold, he would get all clammy at others and shiver with a fever for a day and a half; and he desperately didn't want to believe what his mind wanted him to acknowledge; he defintely did not miss Harry freaking Potter.  
No, no he didn't.  
He groaned as his mind argued that he did indeed miss the annoying strong Drayire Master Harry Potter.  
He groaned further.  
He really didn't want to admit it, but damn he did miss Potter.  
Suddenly he stood, throwing the pillow he had been hugging at the nearest wall, startling the three other occupants.  
"Everything alright Dray?" Alicise walked over slowly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder; he shook it off. Glaring at him, "I'm fine. I'm angry not fragile! Potter is a coward, all he did was run away from what he's done!"  
They all stood silently, the atmosphere becoming uncomfortable; they all agreed that what their young Master was doing was cowardly.  
"Hah! And he calls himself a Gryffindor?! Where's all that supposed bravery now in the face of something bad he did himself!? Tell me that!"  
They remained standing around the quarters in uncomfortable silence. Just listening to him rant about their currently missing cowardly Master. All four Drayire's jumped suddenly as there was a knock on the Portrait outside abruptly.  
No one moved.  
Knock Knock.  
Jumping once more Draco took action, striding over to the closed Portrait and raising a brow at the hissing Dragon, swiping it's tail. "Who is it?"  
A timid girl's voice answered and he groaned upon hearing her name. "It's Hermione Granger. Malfoy can you let me in please?"  
"Why should I, and how do you even know where this is?" He frowned.  
A resigned sigh, "I followed the other three up here after they came down to dinner to ask questions about Harry..."  
He groaned and threw them an annoyed look. They shrugged uncomfortably, it wasn't like it was their fault she had followed them.  
"I don't think Potter wanted you to know where his quarters were; otherwise he would of told you before he took off."  
"I want to help you find him..."  
"And ask the many questions that have probably been plaguing your mind for so very long; let me guess, since the train ride here?" He rolled his eyes and pushed his hair back from his eyes.  
He heard her sigh and felt her mood shift, "You're right I have a lot of questions I want answered, but I mainly want Harry to tell me those answers Malfoy. I want to find him, I want to know why he would disappear like this."  
Draco grumbled under his breath his thoughts on why, then reluctantly at the looks from the other older Drayire's; he let her in.  
"Sit, make yourself at home Granger..." He waved her through and shut the Portrait hole with his hand gently, stroking across the painted Dragon's back.  
"So?" The four of them sat down on the armchair and couch, Hermione Granger sitting inbetween the two redhaired men. They were waiting for her to speak too, she obviously had to have a plan to find their Master if she was here; even just the tiniest idea.  
She licked her lips before tucking a stran of her frizzing hair behind her ear, she looked at the two young men and the young girl Drayire then back to Draco. "Why are you even in his private quarters?"  
They all frowned, avoiding looking at her and shifted restlessly on the chairs, he exhaled heavily, "Another one of those many questions you should ask Potter the answers too."  
She huffed, "Why did he leave suddenly in the first place?" She then proceeded to get in a glaring much with him before he jumped to his own defense.  
"I didn't do anything Granger!"  
Her head tilted in disbelief, "Yeah right Malfoy."  
"It's the truth, whatever I did to him was in self defense I assure you. I swear it on your precious Godric Gryffindor, I didn't do anything that he didn't deserve." He unconsciously rubbed one his still bandaged wrists.  
Her eyes followed the subtle movement of his arm down to where his thumb ran unconsciously over the seeping bandage. "Why do you have bandages on your wrists?" She stood abruptly and kneeled infront of his legs. His eyes widened as she pulled them roughly towards her and rubbed her own thumbs over each of them; feeling the rawness beneath and seeing the progress of the blood seeping into the white cloth.  
"...."  
Liliana thought it a great moment then to speak up on behalf of being his bandage renewer, "I need to change those, I might as well do it now..." Draco head flew up from look at Granger incredulously to glare at Liliana. "I don't think so, not while Granger's still in the vicinity."  
"Oh, no don't mind me. Go right ahead." She stood then, waving Liliana into the spot she's just vacated.  
Lili smiled up at her as she kneeled, clean bandages and potion enhanced eniseptic spray(Severus had given her that, the shit stung like hell on his raw wounds)came flying from the family bathroom into her outstretched hands. She set to work then unwounding the dirty ones, cleaning the wounds first with warm water then spraying with the painful stray; he winced and grit his teeth, and gently wrapped the new bandages around his wrists.  
What a humilating experience to sit through when you have Granger watching the entire procedure with a concerned air.  
He could see her swallow and bite the inside of her mouth before she mustered up enough courage to ask the question he knew she was going to ask and was hoping to get a negative response. He wasn't going to lie to her though, if she outright asked; he'd want to know if he had a mentally unstable best friend.  
"Did Harry do that to you? Is that what you meant?"  
Well he didn't want to ruin her perfect image of her best friend either...As annoying as she was, she wasn't all that bad of a Muggleborn Know it All; he had a Slytherin friend exactly like her, only male in genre and not Muggleborn.  
He shrugged mentally but remained quiet with the other three.  
You could hear the breath leave her as she stood slowly, "I might have an idea where he is. Feel free to tell me the truth if you know it and want to find him." She walked toward the Portrait hole, her hand beside the framework before Draco stood quickly and strode after her.  
"Stop. You know where he is? Where?"  
"I told you..."  
He rolled his eyes annoyed, "Fine I get it. Yes, Granger. He did okay? Now where is he?" He ground out, feeling horrible as soon as he admitted it.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think he was capable of hurting someone horribly like that when he loses control." Her smile was sad as she apologised and she remained facing the Portrait. "I would hazard a guess and say he's gone to his Manor on the outskirts of London. It's relatively close by Hogwarts."  
"What did you mean by that first part?" Draco frowned.  
She turned around, brown eyes not quite wanting to meet his own silver; she was reluctant to let anything else slip passed her lips, be she quietly spoke as she lowered her head completely. "Harry isn't known for his great control on his magic and he's a powerful person, he defeated Voldemort and knew it would come with concequences for him. His loss of control of his magic when he gets angry has only got worse after he defeated Voldemort." Draco barely flinched at the name, he still couldn't stop himself sometimes; he waved her on as she paused.  
"I'm sure it's one of the reason why he disappeared and succluded himself in the old apartment building we found him in; the other would be whatever this is." She waved to him and the three individuals standing awkwardly behind him. "I want the full answers to my questions and I want him to tell me." She looked annoyed as she looked back up into his face.  
"I suppose I understand abit, he loses rein on his magic because he has a quick temper and he can't control that either, and so the magic goes wild. Has he hurt anyone else before when it has?" He narrowed his eyes on her.  
Hermione nodded once, her eyes seeming to dull a little bit as she spoke. "Once before as far as I know...But even then he didn't hurt the person personally, his uncontrolled magic lashed out and threw the person to the otherside of the room where they hit the concrete wall. Oh! There's been mulitple occasions where he's lost control on his magic and destoried whole rooms too." She shrugged uncomfortably, "And I'm not completely sure I understand how he could have hurt your wrists like that, and I still want the answer to why you're even in here to begin with when you're supposed to be sick in the Infirmary?" She looked at him suspiciously, he remained silent and eventually looked away unwilling, "Well, I'll get the answers eventually."  
She took a breath and held up a hand, "Okay. Now will you take us to this Manor you think he's residing in?"  
"It's only a 50-50 % chance."  
"It's good enough." He was beginning to sound tired to his own ears, he assumed to she could hear it too in the way he spoke.  
"I said I knew a possible location of where he was hiding and you can find him, I never said I would take you to him."  
All four Drayire widened their eyes incredulously, "Are you kidding me right now? Granger take us to him! Now!"  
Hermione raised both brows and smiled sweetly, though it hardly seemed too friendly. "I think running away isn't the answer and it's cowardly aswell, but have you even thought about what he might be feeling right now to take the intitive to apparate inside Hogwarts Castle and run away for this long? Have you thought maybe this is his way of learning control on his magic and needing the space from people?"  
They looked away and down at their feet as they thought about this, but Draco didn't want to think about any of it; he wanted to chase after Potter and bring the jerk back to take the concequences of what he did to him.  
"Granger, I'm going to say this once and only once so don't make me repeat it. Please. Take us to Potter."  
Her eyes once more widened, a Malfoy; saying the word please?!  
"Unbelieveable..." Uttered under her breath before she nodded slowly, "Fine."  
****  
The last four days had been hard on Harry; he barely even had the strength enough to lift himself up from the dirt and drag himself the rest of the way up his drive and to his family Manor. Yeah. He had a family Manor, though he hadn't aquired it until a year ago when he'd went through the Potter Vaults and found the deeds and investments and what not of his family; after that the Manor had been his, all he did was restore a bit of it and clean the place; refresh the unplotable charm and add a fidelious and he was Home.  
When he'd reached the front door, it took the rest of his strength to enter the Manor and throw himself down onto the marbled floor; waiting for the two house elves that resided there to maintain the place; he'd bought them after a huge fight with Hermione, surprisingly having gone in his favor.  
He was thankful too, they did wonders for the place and certaintly for his drained form as they had picked him up off the marbled entrance hall and popped him to his on bed in his own wing of the Manor.  
He sighed as he sat up against his headboard and pushed his hair back from his face; tying the little that he could up with a Silver ribbon and picking up the thick book that lay beside his covered leg to read.  
That's all he'd really been doing for the passed four days; lay in bed, read the thick tome; Hermione would be extatic. Eat what little food he thought he deserved, showered, translated a few Drayire Journals from Salazar Slytherin and other Ancient Drayire's long gone and didn't sleep.  
Oh and you couldn't forget the many tumblers of amber liquid that he had consumed for those depressing days.  
Again they hadn't been the best days of Harry Potter's life.  
Though he may have had worse; there was no doubt, but losing control on his magic like that to hurt Draco Malfoy so much like he was Voldemort himself...He shivered just thinking about, he tried for a lot of that time too to try and rein in his magic harder; to make sure he would never lose control of it again.  
That was his goal and he wouldn't leave this place until he did.  
He nodded resolutely.  
****  
"Granger are you sure you know where we are going." Draco narrowed his eyes on her as he pulled his cloak tighter around his form as the wind blew coldly through the trees. They were now standing just outside of a clearing of thick trees; the aura rolling off that forest was close to that of the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts; he shivered at the knowledge that Potter could own a Manor near something with an aura so vile.  
She shivered at the cold and wrapped her own cloak tighter around her, "We have another two jumps to go before we reach Harry's Manor."  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Why couldn't we of taken a Porkey if it was going to take so many apparating jumps to get there?"  
"I don't like Portkeys and I needed to come with you." She frowned in annoyance at his attitude and turned around, holding out her arm. Taking another breath Draco lightly held onto her arm as she apparated them again.  
Being that they hadn't taken a Portkey, it was just the two of them; Draco having convinced the other three Drayire to stay behind and get ready to hold their Master down as they came back. They'd reluctantly agreed, Lili smirked at him the whole time as he spoke and left the quarters with Granger. He shook his head and rolled his eyes everytime he saw her that way; he still didn't quite understand what she was on about, but even reluctantly he did have the tiniest of ideas.  
The next apparating jump landed them inside a forest this time, only it wasn't any Forest Draco had ever seen before, all the trees were white oak, the leaves were also white and transparent and little red berries hung from them. The ground was covered in them as well as snow, every couple seconds you would see something shimer through the trees and a tinkly sound like bells in the breeze.  
"Granger what is this place?" He kept looking around as he distractedly asked, his hand still lazily holding onto her cloaked arm.  
"The White Pixie Forest Malfoy. Be careful and keep your wits; this is a dangerous place to stay in for too long. Hold on tighter, I'm going to apparate again for the last time." She poked his cheek a second later as he didn't reply to her or her request.  
"Malfoy!"  
He shook himself at the yell into his ear and glared at her, Silver slitted eyes flashing and hair wipping around his face as the wind blew stronger and the bells grew louder. She swore and held down his hand on her arm and quickly apparated away before they could come out and take them.  
SMACK.  
Draco swore as he landed face first into the dirt infront of a cast iron black massive gate. "What the hell Granger!?"  
She shrugged unapologetically and helped him to his feet slowly, he continued to glare at her as he looked up at the gate, his hands gently running across the iron.  
"It's not exactly hidden..." She shook her head, "It is, if I weren't with you, you wouldn't of been able to find it at all. That gate wouldn't be here, as it is I'm the only one currently that can even see the Manor beyond it."  
He tried looking passed the gates beyond it, but the only thing he saw was lightly colored well kept grass. "So...How do we get inside?"  
She heaved a sigh, "We wait for him to acknowledge we are here." She pointed to a little figure a top the middle of the gate, looking down at them with huge round eyes. Draco blinked up at it, "What the hell is that?"  
"It's a Pixie, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes, he didn't need to hear the 'obviously' that would of followed so he cut her off before she could reopen her mouth to say it. "Why would Potter have a tamed Pixie and how would that tell him we're here. It's still here isn't it." His finger pointed up to it and it frowned down at him in annoyance, a little noise escaping it's throat. He ignored it, continuing to stare at her.  
"He tamed the Pixie, Malfoy. He sends a little magic wave to Harry. He knows we're here and just doesn't want to acknowledge it."  
"How do you even know he's here?"  
"He is. Otherwise? Alsa wouldn't be sitting ontop of the gate." Draco's eyes widened fractionally that the little Pixie had a name; it was rare to even be able to tame a Pixie though with Potter having so much power and owning four Drayire's he wasn't even surprised anymore at anything different about Potter.  
"I would of thought you would be ranting about how rare and unbelievable it was for Harry to be able to tame a Pixie." She smiled at him suspiciously.  
He shrugged chalantly, "The fact that he defeated Him and has so much power he can't control it, that's enough for me not to be surprised that he was able to tame a Pixie."  
She continued to look at him suspiciously as they waited.  
The little Pixie Alsa looked quite annoyed that his tamer wasn't acknowledging his summons to the front gate for his guests.  
****  
Harry threw the thome abruptly at the far wall and rubbed his face as he sank further back into the pillows. Why? Why would he have guests? For all he cared they could just sit out there forever, because there wasn't anyway he was coming out of his Manor.  
It had to be someone he knew. Someone that knew his Manor; though despite what Hermione and Ron thought, there was more that knew of his home here.  
It was his apartment that no body used to know about until Dumbledore shoved his big nose in.  
He growled suddenly at that, then threw a pillow across the room as Alsa continued to barrage him with a request for him at the front gates.  
****  
"Do you think we will have to wait much longer out here for Potter? It's freezing out here." He wrapped his cloak even further around himself to enforcis his point to the little Pixie he'd aimed the question at.  
It shrugged it's little shoulders uncomfortably as it lounged back against the gates middle iron bars.  
Hermione sighed beside him and rubbed her hands together to warm them up; the air certaintly did seem a bit chiller here.  
"Why don't we just wait out his sulk and self exile back at Hogwarts and it's warm halls?" She almost sounded like she was complaining the few minutes that had passed since his own annoyed question.  
He shook his head though as he leaned against one of the small marble pillars that held the gate up, "I'm not leaving without Potter coming back to Hogwarts. Feel free to leave Granger but I am defintely not."  
"You wouldn't be able to see the Gate if I leave...You're not keyed into the Manor's wards like I am."  
"I'm sure I'll manage." He sneered at her, but it was much less venemously then it could of been. "I'll stay. I want Harry back at Hogwarts too; I have questions I want answers too."  
"I could tell you some of them if I'm able..." He sounded relucant to her so she shook her head, she didn't want to force him too. "I want Harry to tell me."  
"Fair enough. Personally if my friends had something going on with them and kept it all secret, I would feel hurt and want answers too..." He didn't look at her as he spoke quitely; hands in his cloak pockets.  
She almost smiled at the polite honesty from Draco Malfoy.  
"You're not as bad as you used to be are you? You seem almost a complete different person, being nice and honestly speaking to me."  
Though he didn't hear a word she uttered after, she still thought it worth while to thank him. "Thank you."  
He made a choked noise in his throat but otherwise pretended like he didn't hear anything.  
****  
The constant magical waves rolling through the Manor into his very core was beginning to get further and further on his nerves. In the last 10 minutes he'd thrown the massive thome, the four pillows that had been on his bed and stomping out of his bed he'd proceeded to throw a chair and a tumbler full of liquior.  
He sighed for the umpteenth time and went to have a scolding shower to try and calm himself down; the last thing he wanted to do was lose control of his magic again.  
The scolding shower seemed to do him some good, he felt like he was calm enough to finally get out and dress to walk down to the gate to yell at who ever had the gall to come find him now.  
Plastering a smile on his face after getting dressed in a white dress shirt, dark green leather pants and his black cloak, a deep swallow of a glass full of amber liquid and he was heading out onto the grounds of Potter Manor.  
The moment he stepped outside the White Oak door of Potter Manor, Harry shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around his thin frame; damn it was cold outside. The more steps he took down his drive toward the black iron gates, the more the dread set deep into his bones.  
When finally he stood in view of the gate and saw who was on the other side waiting inpatiently was Hermione and Draco he cringed, badly. This certaintly wasn't going to be a very pleasant experience.  
Hermione was the first to spot him, "Harry!!"  
Draco's head lifted and his whole body spun around as fast as lightening, "Potter!!"  
Harry swallowed and bit his bottom lip, hands clenching and unclenching into his cloak pockets as his memories renewed in him the damage he had done and run from; the fear and regret he felt.  
"What are you both doing here...together." His words were quiet and probably barely heard over the howling wind. "To bring you back to Hogwarts of course you Gryffindork!"  
"Why?"  
Draco's whole demenour seemed to drop, his face becoming drawn as he looked him straight in the eye through the cast iron black gates. "Open this gate and get your skinny Gryffindor ass here Potter. I won't say it twice..." His words, to Harry seemed strained and unsure as he spoke them. And Harry knew why the moment he felt the magic hiss in anger inside him; he closed his eyes, his jaw clenched.  
Inside Draco cringed as he spoke without really thinking it through; regretting them as he spoke them. Looking sideways at Granger he swallowed and took a deep breath, swallowing his pride as he opened his mouth.  
"Master, please come back to Hogwarts."  
He could see as Hermione Granger's head whipped sideways to face him with incredulous, wide, curious eyes; her dry lips forming the words 'What did you just say?!' He was sure of it.  
Harry snorted, his head lowered and eyes still closed. "Really? You think calling me that is going to make me come back?"  
Taking another breath, "I don't know, is it? This...This isn't the first time you've lost control of your magic and I understand the power you possess, the fear you possess at eventually losing the control completely. But you can't run from it, all you can do is learn to control it."  
Licking his lips, Harry finally opened his eyes and took the final steps to stand infront of his Drayire, the gate between them; he put his hands above both of Draco's on the bars, watching as those Silver orbs opened themselves after closing.  
"No Draco you don't understand. You think you do but you don't, you don't have even the slightest clue what this feels like." He could see as Draco swallowed and gripped the bars tighter as he noticed Harry's eyes Silver Green.  
Draco's breathing grew shallower as he watched his Master on the otherside of the gate. Harry watched him silently before speaking once again.  
"You're right that wasn't the first time I lost control of my magic." He licked his lips and swallowed himself, "I've lost it countless times. The first time I lost it was in Dumbledore's office fifth year, I destroyed his office that year. The second time was in one of the D.A's training sessions; I could of seriously hurt that person, I'm surprised they don't blame me for it. As it was, they broke several ribs on the impact with the wall. The third time?" He looked down at his own left wrist; a burn make adorned the tanned flesh. "I hurt Alicise and Cassius when I first met them. I almost killed them!" He shook the bars and Draco took a shaky step back. "Then I lost control with you, I chained you to fucking my wall Draco and I didn't even care if I hurt you! If Snape hadn't smashed down my door I can garantee you, I could of done alot worse to you; do you understand that? You got off lucky I just chained you!"  
Draco took another step backwards, his hands falling from the bars as Harry shook them more; dislodging the Pixie at the time who screeched angrily.  
Potter's eyes were almost completely Silver, barely an inch of Emerald remained.  
Timidly Hermione spoke up, "Harry...P-Perhaps you should calm down a little."  
Swallowing thickly and closing his eyes a minute, his head turned slowly to look at her. "Half the time I don't understand you, why would you want me back at Hogwarts? Shit, why do you continue to be my friend? I threw you against a wall and you broke ribs, you could of died! Do you understand that I am an inch away from turning into HIM!!??"  
Draco's eyes widened and turned toward her, "You?"  
She smiled sadly at him and nodded, "The important thing you don't seem to understand Harry is that I care for you and I didn't die. You aren't turning into Him and don't you dare think that! You have no need to think like that, you're not like Him and you won't ever be Harry. You're a nice person!"  
He snorted derisively. "Nice. I'm not nice..." He shook his head at her.  
Her brow creased at hearing this, "What? Yes you are Harry. You're a very nice person, come back to Hogwarts and your friends can help you keep control of your magic; you can't do something like that on your own. The Professor's will even help." He continued to shake his head, the messy head turning back in Draco's direction.  
"Snape said it was almost Voldemortesk didn't he? He was right." He nodded.  
Draco shook his own head, "No. I mean..He said it but..It wasn't. You're not like him Potter. You could never be Voldemort, stop thinking it and come back to Hogwarts where you can learn to control your magic."  
"Tell me Draco, what were you thinking at the time?" His head was tilted and his fringe hid his eyes slightly as he looked through it to him.  
Draco swallowed and took a minute to collect himself, "What did I think?" He took a breath, "I didn't understand why you were doing it. I didn't think you hated me that much, I mean you saved my life before the sorting feast with Lili." He licked his lips, thinking about it. "You didn't seem to care that you were hurting me even when I told you and I don't regret biting you..." He looked through the hoods' shadow to Harry's neck and the bandage that adorned it. "I didn't think you would go so far with your unforseen anger, but you did. You charmed manacles to me.. I admit it wasn't exactly a new experience for me, but it did seem that little bit worse..." He took a breath and swallowed again, "I was scared of you and I didn't know how far you would go." He opened his mouth but thought better of voiceing what was on his mind right then. He was afraid of what Potter would do if he got him angry again.  
The very thought hurt him; strangely.  
Harry was silent for sometime before he waved his hand and the gates creaked open across the dirt. "We can Floo back to Hogwarts. For now...Both of you come inside and relax in the parlor I need to run an errand." He waved his hand over Draco as he stepped inside the gates barrier, ignoring the slight flinch he got in return.  
"Hermione knows the way; follow her and don't touch anything that looks ancient; you break anything..." He let the warning trail off being disapparting with Alsa to his chest.  
Silently they walked up the dirt path to the White Oak door built into the White Marble of Potter Manor. He blinked once then twice as he took the place and it's surroundings in; the Manor was magnificent.  
The Manor was made completely out of white marble and atleast four stories high, probably made up of a Cellar or two, a Potions Laboritory, an underground vault system and a large Library. (He highly doubted the Potter Family would have built Dungeons beneath their home.) The higher levels he guessed were made up of two Ballrooms, a sitting room to converse with guests, a Family and Public dining hall, the Family sitting room and Library, a study for the head of the house, Guest and Family Wings-nursery included for younger children and infants close to parents, a Floo entichamber and of course a Kitchen where the House elves cooked meals and their own quarters close by.  
The family would usually possess a dosen or so House Elves to clean such a large Manor but knowing how Granger was, she would of insistanted he didn't need one, but Potter at least would have aquired one he trusted with his life.  
The grounds were almost as stunning as that of Malfoy Manor; Either side of the dirt path close to the Manor had a wide array of flowers and plants; Several large White and Red Oak trees were scattered decoratively around the Manor, looking as if they were planted this way. If he looked far enough around the sides of the Manor he would see that the same type of White Oak Pixie Forest was behind it; beside that and closer to the Manor was a moderatly sized Quidditch Pitch, the Garden seeming to extend all the way to the White Forest itself; A path from the back of the Manor lead through this extravagant garden, several seating areas stratigically placed around the paths.  
His eyes widened fractionally as he looked back to the front as Granger called out to him, winding their way up the left side of the Manor were White Lilies; they seemed to resonate some warmth and life into the home.  
It wasn't commonly known for someone to allow flowers to wind themselves up the sides of their Noble Home; but these Lilies seemed as if they were magically placed to wind up the home and move constantly against the Marble.  
It looked very elegant.  
"Malfoy are you coming or are you just going to stand outside till Harry gets back?" She raised her brow at him. Assuming from all this as he made his way into the Manor itself and closed the large door behind himself, Potter had obviously made some renovations when finally aquiring his Ancestral Home. Not even old house elves apointed to keep the Manor looking it's best could have done this well; everything bar the artifacts and a few choice furniture items seemed like they were new. He'd have to ask.  
After all it wasn't like he hadn't lived in a large Manor for his whole controlled life and hadn't seen any others but it hardly made a difference, this Manor was better than any he had seen so far though it was actually slightly smaller than what Malfoy Manor was but again that hardly made any difference to him; the place was still spectacular, inside and out.  
"It's very well styled."  
She smiled, "Harry actually brought this place back to its former glory; the place was almost in ruins when he finally found the papers his his Family vault a couple years back."  
"He did all of this? Himself?" He waved around the whole inside and back toward the outside. She nodded still smiling. "Everything."  
"Well it still has everything that was inside it, he just restored the furniture with a few well learnt spells, cleaned up the marble outside and inside; though the doors are all new inside and out except the main suit and study; those doors are original; Old Red Oak. The White Oak fits perfectly though with the Red." He nodded as he continued to look around and followed her through the hallways.  
"So everything else, the portraits and artifacts, garden??"  
"The Portraits he would never get rid of; they're all of his family. Even his Mum and Dad are here; but there locked in the study; no one's allowed in there...The only reason we know they're in there is because of the small glimses and the conversations we've heard him carry in there. The garden he built himself, manually too. The Artifacts are also family related; it's all been stored away in the Potter family vaults as well as half of them had still been inside the Manor." She shrugged looking around her self and gesturing into the room to her right.  
Looking passed her he walked in, sitting himself in the Green leather couch with silver pillows. He frowned, "Are you sure he didn't buy furniture??"  
She giggled and he widened his eyes worriedly, "Yes I'm sure. You'll be surprised, half of the furniture in this Manor is Slytherin like if only because it's greens and silvers. There are also blues, golds, reds, whites, browns, and greys. There forest colors." She shrugged chalantly.  
"Hmm..."  
****  
Harry sighed as he leaned against the nearest White Oak tree.  
A moment of unusual quite between the songs of the Pixies and Alsa wriggled his way out of Harry's small uncomfortable pocket; flattening his messed up white hair and clothes while glaring straight into Harry's Emerald eyes; translucent shivering wings fluttering almost angrily.  
"Sorry." Harry grouched.  
The only reply he recieved was Pixish so he couldn't understand them but he did get the jist of the angrily hissed words. "I said I was sorry didn't I? I won't do it again..."  
The little Pixie threw a few more angrily spoken words at him; Harry just rolled his eyes, used to it and swatted playfully at the little hovering annoyance.  
Alsa continued to glare at him, his little arms crossed over his chest.  
Harry sighed and after a moment tilted his head at the Pixie; 'as if to say are you done?'  
Alsa poked out his tongue childishly; a small Poof! of pure white smoke and a young boy was hovering in the air infront of him; little horns protruding through his wavy white hair, his eyes in contrast were two different colors if you looked close enough; the right was a very pale blue and the left a snow white; they glittered as he smiled cheekily at his shocked Tamer; little pointy teeth sticking into the tip of his tongue.  
Shaking himself subtly, Harry outstretched his hand, pulling on the end of Alsa's pointy white shoe, "Well what was it you wanted to show me?"  
Nodding excitedly, Alsa flew to the otherside of the White Oak Forest; his head tilting as he turned it toward Harry, watching as he followed at a slower pace.  
"I'm coming." Harry chuckled, pulling his hair back once again with a silver ribbon; Alsa chuckled boyishly himself, his shoes with little bells tickling as his floating body moved faster through the twisting White Oak Trees, he only stopped once or twice completely to wait for his Tamer to catch up.  
Harry laughed feeling completely calm again as he followed the little Pixie boy through the White Forest; he heaved in a large breath as they finally seemed to come to a stop, Alsa holding up his hand for his halt and disappearing by himself behind a clump of larger trees.  
Harry's dark head tilted in puzzlement as he heard another younger giggle escape the clump of trees, another giggle a little older accompanied the younger a second later as the laughter got closer.  
A moment and Alsa was popping his white head back into the spread out trees where Harry waited patiently for an explaination.  
Enthusiastically Alsa pointed to himself and what seemed like a young girl. Harry frowned, "Who's that? Is she like you?"  
Alsa's brows drew down, then he nodded; pointing to himself and her and pulling her close so their heads connected roughly.  
To pained moans veberating through the trees.  
Harry tried to cover the snort that escaped but Alsa poked him in the cheek with an annoyed expression.  
"Is she...your sister?"  
Alsa nodded.  
"Ohh." A pause. "And why did you want me to see your...little sister?"  
Sometimes it really annoyed Alsa that he couldn't talk English and converse with his Tamer properly; as it was all he could speak was Pixie.  
Being found out by the Pixie Council that he had not only came in contact with a Human but a Wizard and allowed said Wizard to Tame him, gave them the reason they had wanted to cast him out of the Pixie community. Ever since he had been born, he hadn't been like the other Pixies; they found him strange and when he was old enough to attend the Academy they looked down on him or just flat out ignored him then his parents mysteriously died; (he knew they'd been murdered) and the Council had tried their hardest to kick him out of the Community; his little sister too.  
He sometimes regretted that because he was her big brother she was cast out too. She was yet still just a little baby, and as his Parents had died he was the head of the family and she came under his care till she was old enough; hence why they cast her out with him.  
He should of hid it better. It certaintly would of been better for conversing with his Tamer; he could of had all the books from the Academy at his disposal to learn English properly. He was still young and he had still had a lot of years left for the Academy.  
They couldn't continue to live in the clump of trees that had been for the last couple of months; he'd hid it well, he still didn't understand how he could of let it slip now. But oh well.  
He shrugged disheartedly to himself as he kneeled close to the snow covered ground and began to draw across it for conversation. He bit his lip as he waited, hoping he had wrote the words properly.  
Tamer. Help us. We need another home; will you allow us?  
Harry looked down at the words frowning, 'Why would they need another home?', he looked up to the two young children floating infront of him, Alsa looking slightly depressed all of a sudden and his sister playing with her brothers wavy snow hair.  
"Why do you need another home?"  
Alsa kneeled again. We can not keep living here. He pointed to the clump of trees. We need a warm place to live with food and drink. His blue and white eyes took on a pleading gline as he turned his up to look at Harry.  
Harry bit his lip.  
"Why are you out here anywhere, do you have a village or something?"  
He saw Alsa close his eyes and write again in the ground.  
I allowed you to become my Tamer.  
This is not allowed in our Community, besides something like this was bound to come about. They were just looking for a chance to kick me out; as it is just my sister and I, this included her aswell.  
"Not allowed?"  
Alsa shook his head, hesitantly standing in the air once more.  
Taking a breath and frowning to himself, Harry nodded. Beginning to feel bad that they had been thrown out of their Community to fend for themselves in the White Forest; they were just children. Atleast, he thought they were.  
"Very well, you are more than welcome. I wish to know more though."  
Alsa nodded to this with a sad smile, his hands once more disentangling Nilsa's hands from his hair. Slowly Harry turned around, hoping he was beginning to walk back the way they had come. The Pixies, holding each others hand, followed slowly behind in the air.

Chapter VII.  
Apparting Harry landed roughly infront of his Manor gates, hands keep him steady as he righted his senses from the neasuating sensation of apparating. Once back to his senses he swiftly walked up the dirt path up to the Manor itself, both Pixies fixing themselves as they floated beside him in their proper small forms.  
Once inside though, floating into the Sitting room they transformed back to their child-like appearance to the surprised and startled faces of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  
Harry groaned as he stepped his foot into the room, "I completely forgot..."  
Alsa looked apologetically confused at his Tamer, then pointed to the two staring awed at him; shaking his head; his lips forming words, 'No?'  
Harry sighed, dropping his head into his hands a minute. "It's fine."  
"Merlin." Draco's voice was one of awe and barely audible; eyes still huge.  
"Potter is this the Pixie from your Gate earlier?"  
Harry frowned, "Yes and his sister."  
Draco acknowledged with a nodd of his head slowly, completely still in awe.  
"They will be staying with me now. Which puts me in a awkward position concerning returning to Hogwarts." Draco's eyes narrowed on him as Alsa's head whipped around from staring at them to looking at Harry with an odd expression on his face.  
"What?" The question was directed at the both of them, Alsa gestured vaguely; a frustrated noise escaping his throat.  
"Does he not speak English?" Hermione's query earned her a, 'are you stupid?' look from Alsa and Draco. Harry shook his head. "No he can't. I'm not actually sure if Pixie's can?"  
Draco shook his own, "They can. He may no be old enough to learn English? I doubt he would keep the rule of not speaking to Humans if he has already broken another."  
There was a sudden chill in the room as Alsa's face floated centremetres from Draco's face; making Draco to brace himself against the armrests of the chair he'd previously occupied. "What did I say?" He shivered.  
Alsa's white and blue eye flashed dangerously.  
"Perhaps Malfoy you insulted him?" Hermione's lips quirked as she looked.  
"How could I have done that?"  
"If were can find a way for them to learn English quickly then perhaps you will find out Draco?" Harry's brow was raised in amusement.  
Draco huffed, "Give him a book Potter." Harry eyed him, "An English language book."  
Frowning to himself, Harry tapped his bottom lip before rushing out of the sitting room and up the stairs into the study; briefly acknowledging his parents greetings, he rifled through the desks drawers; he remembered seeing an old bound book that he thought didn't belong there because it was of the English Language type.  
"Aha!" Upon finding the book, gripping it tightly in his hand Harry rushed out of the study with a wave of his hand, jumping down the stairs two at a time and coming to a halt in the doorway of the sitting room. "Could this work?" He handed the book over to the floating youth and they all watched silently as his different colored eyes skimmed over every page until he reached the books last; handing it over to his younger sister to skim and opening his mouth hesitantly, worried that it wouldn't be enough to just skim through the old book and know English already.  
Draco rolled his eyes at the non-movement, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." He bowed to the two young Pixies floating infront of the Fireplace. With fractionally widened eyes they bowed back slowly, Alsa's mouth opened again after closing, a crease of concentration forming between his brows. "I'm Alsa. Nice to meet you."  
Draco smiled a little, "See. Just introduce yourself and go from there, these types of Pixie's personally I've only ever heard of in storybooks; it's an honour to finally meet not one but two of them. I take it you didn't introduce yourself properly Potter?"  
Harry's eyes were wide at hearing the young boyish voice from the Pixie he'd known for a year. He shook his head slowly at his Drayire's sarcastic words, clearing his throat, "It's finally nice to speak to you properly Alsa and to speak for the first time to your sister Nilsa. My name is Harry Potter."  
"Hullo!" She waved more enthusiastically around the room then she could of; her smile was huge and quite infectious to all the other occupants. She was a very adorable little Pixie. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nilsa. I'm glad both of you speak English now."  
"I am too. It is a lot easier to comunicate and I am old enough to learn English thank you very much; though I still had a ways to go in my education but it's not like I can't do that on my own with the right materials; It's what I was basically doing before we got banished."  
Draco frowned, "Banished?"  
"Speaking to a Human is forbidden, speaking to a Wizard is even worse. Allowing the ritual of being Tamed, is blasphamy. It's treason." He lowered his head. "I was going to be banished sooner rather than later, they were searching for the perfect reason to banish me I'm sure of it, and they got it." He shrugged nonchalantly.  
"What do you mean?" Both them spoke this time together and they glared at each other.  
"The Pixie Realm as a whole, not just the White Forest Community that I was born into and lived, despised me ever since I was born, they treated me like I was a monster, or trash. I was shamed, ignored, my family too; I went places by myself so they would not be shunned and ashamed to be seen with me in Public. The Council had always been looking for a way to get rid of me ever since I was born and been shown to the Public eye; I had countless attempts at my life when I was still an infant and many or more as I grew; because this seemed unsuccessfull they resided themselves to having to banish me instead of kill me. This was the perfect reason they needed to do just that."  
"Because they were the ones to bring me into the Pixie world, our parents had countless attempts at their lives too; only someone succeeded there where they could not with me. They were murdered I'm sure of it."  
"Alsa! That's not true." She went to smack him but he floated away before she could.  
"What?! It's not true? I know it's true Nilsa!"  
"It's not!"  
"It is! They murdered our parents because they gave birth to me!" His face was inches away from his younger sister's, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.  
"I'm sorry Nil, but it is the truth."  
Her beautiful light blue eyes glistened more as a tear fell over he lashes, "I don't understand why you think your so bad. You haven't done anything wrong Al."  
"Hm. Your right I haven't, but not by their eyes. They believe I have because I was born." He turned his head back toward the three staring shocked at them.  
"May I ask something?" Hermione smiled politely.  
"Sure."  
"Why was your sister banished with you?"  
He rubbed the side of his face, "Because she has no other family to go too. Our parents are dead, I became the head of our house when they did; She was under my care, because I was banished and she has no family, plus being associated with me was enough reason to banish her with me."  
"The banishment wouldn't have accured were it not for the Council somehow finding out I had a Tamer in the first place a couple months ago."  
"Do you mind if I ask when your parents died?"  
He snorted deriseively, "Yes 'died'." He quotated. "They 'died' a year before I even met Harry." He lowered his head allowing for his white hair to cover his face a moment as he composed himself.  
"Al?" Her beautiful light blue head tilted.  
He shook his head, a small snivel escaping. "I'm fine." He smiled at her.  
"Alsa, if I may?" Draco enquired.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not sure I understand why the Pixie Realm and your Community treated you like that. Could you explain?"  
Harry remained unusually quite as they asked questions and Alsa answered.  
"I can; I'm not like other Pixies. I'm different."  
"Okay, but how are you different?"  
Alsa's white eyebrow raised, "How? I look nothing like other Pixies. I have pure white wavy hair, my eyes are two different colors; a light blue and a snow white. My wings are translucent to the point you couldn't even see them if you weren't an inch away from them. I have the lightest blue horns on my head, all my complexion is almost white, my teeth are all sharp and I don't wear the same style clothes. Oh and another thing is that I don't seem to age beyond the point of looking like a young child. Ans another? I can transform into this." He waved around himself as he spoke.  
"And do other Pixies look like?" Hermione frowned.  
A deephearted sigh. "Look at my sister, she is a prime example of what Pixie looks like. Her hair is long, light blue and wavy, she has light blue eyes and her teeth aren't sharp apart from four of them, her wings are also a light blue though they possess a bit of ash white at the tips; her complexion isn't snow white and her clothes are nothing like mine."  
"Clothes can be different for everybody though and she can still transform like you?"  
He shook his head, "No, our clothes are made for us upon learning our gender at birth. I have long since always worn these clothes to set me apart. Yes she maybe able to transform like me, but were it not for me teaching her how; she would not be as she is right now. It can be overlooked."  
"Would the genetic that make you able to transform like this given to you from your parents?" Alsa took another breath and shook his head. "I had not once seen my parents like this, they had been surpised, almost frightened when they learnt I could. Neither of them looked anything like me either."  
"Sometimes I really think they were afraid of me too."  
"Is Nilsa your only sibling?"  
Alsa clenched his teeth, his hands bawling into fists. "Is that important?"  
Harry blinked taking in his floating posture. "Yes."  
His multicolored eyes shifted in Harry's direction and his whole mood seemed to deflate. He swallowed before speaking quitely, "Personally, she is my only sibling. Under the Pixie laws? I have an elder brother."  
Nilsa seemed to look confused and frowned at her brother, "What?"  
He didn't look at her and let his fringe fall into his eyes as he spoke toward the floor. "He left the home shortly after I turned 106 and Nilsa was born."  
"And why does Nilsa look confused by this?" Hermione pointed.  
"Because she doesn't know. Our parents never thought it was important information and neither did I. He was a horrible elder brother and I'm glad he disowned the family and continued to be his horrible self and shame me."  
"Your elder brother didn't stand by you like your parents?"  
"No." Alsa shook his head negatively. "I'd rather not talk about it if it's all the same to you." He looked at all of them, they shrugged.  
"Can I ask how old you are Alsa?"  
"I'm 115. Though that's in Pixie years so Human/Wizard terms, I'm 15."  
"Though I probably look younger." He smiled as she closed her mouth.  
Harry nodded, "You do."  
"How old are you Nilsa?" Hermione asked.  
They waited a minute before Alsa smacked her on the back of the head, earning him a glare as she rubbed her saw head. "What!?"  
He pointed to Hermione, "Pay attention Nilsa, she asked you a question."  
"Oh."  
Hermione tried again, "How old are you Nilsa?"  
"Uhm..." She placed her finger on her lips as she thought, her feet inches from the floor where she had been a second before trying to place her feet to walk.  
"I'm 110." She smiled.  
"In Human/Wizard terms she's 10. Just take off the extra one." Alsa shrugged as he rubbed the spot where he had smacked her head. "What exactly are you trying to do anyway Nilsa?" He looked at her weirdly.  
"I'm trying to stand on the floor." She pouted cutely in concentration.  
"Uh...Okay." He blinked, thinking he may as well try himself; his eyes multicolored eyes widened as his feet touched the carpet for the first time in his life. Experimently he jumped once then twice, laughing as he took a step; thanking whoever that he hadn't gone face first into the coffee table.  
"Thanks." Draco snickered as he let him go slowly. "My Pleasure. But you might want to take smaller steps."  
Acknowledging this Alsa took another smaller step, his hands out either side of him to help him keep balance. "It's very strange to be on the ground for the first time. It's very different then floating." His head was held up high as he took another few shaky steps over to his sister. He was a quicker learner.  
"Alright Sister?"  
She nodded, giggling a little uncertaintly as she took a few steps away from her older brother and then back.  
All apparently standing on their feet now, Draco cleared his throat. "Potter, Hogwarts?"  
The only reply he got was a glare from Harry, words being muttered inaudibly into both Pixies ears and he was striding out of the sitting room into the Hall towards the Floo Network antichamber without waiting for either Hogwarts students or Pixies.  
Huffing both strode quickly after the retreating cloak already turning left at the end of the long Hallway. "Why does he have to walk so fast? I thought he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts anyway?" Draco grouched as he almost ran to catch up with the slightly shorter male. Hermione was hot on his heels, huffing and puffing, muttering under her breath his answer and looking over her shoulder continuously.  
Finally Draco seemed to catch up to Potter as he was throwing the grey powder into the Fireplace and uttering "Hogwarts". Jumping quite undignified he reached him just in time before the green flames engulfed them both and they were swirling and cursing as they tumbled through the many Fireplaces into the Headmaster's office.  
Who be it known was in a very heated conversation with Professor Severus Snape; he was leaning over the Headmaster's desk, hands braced on either side, he looked close to yelling at the old bearded man.  
Draco cursed further as he tried to disentangled himself from a shoving and cursing Potter beneath him. "Getoff!" He flinched as it was yelled into his sensitive pointed ear.  
"Damn it Potter; don't shout!" He finally got himself untangled and jumped to his feet, glaring down at the other teenager as he rubbed his ringing ear; who was effectively looking quite pissed all over again, elbows holding him up on the garishly purple carpet.  
"Ah! Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter; lovely to see you." The Headmaster smiled quite beneenly and edged his way over to the both of them; effectively keeping his distance from the angry Potions Master.  
A hand found its way infront of his vision and he pushed it aside annoyedly; he could get himself to his feet thank you very much! "Headmaster...Professor." He almost sneered the titles, it took quite a bit to make it sound less harsh.  
"Why don't you boys have a seat, I believe we need to have a chat." He paused, "Oh, you can come in now!" He spun around and edged his way back around to his high backed desk chair, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.  
Harry frowned as Alicise, Cassius and Liliana made their way into the Office. Hermione shortly after stumbling out of the Floo and shaking soot from her clothes, he turned back to Draco in time to see him looking disgustedly down at himself and banishing the soot with a flick of his wand.  
"What's this 'Talk' about Headmaster?" Walking over to the other unoccupied chair infront of the Headmaster's desk, he sat heavily, eyeing the old man and all the occupants of the room.  
"I believe you may have some things to tell us, my boy." He popped another lemon drop into his mouth, holding out the dish to the three unseated Drayire. They shook their heads hesitantly.  
"Do I?" He raised a sceptical eyebrow.  
Hermione spoke up then, "Yes you do, at the very least you owe me and the rest of your friends an explaination Harry." He groaned.  
Draco snorted. Flicking his head in the Drayire's direction, Harry hissed and glared; "Don't you snort at that."  
Sighing Draco lowered his head and shut his mouth, holding up his hands slightly in resignation. Subtly he could hear his Godfather near the Fireplace now growl under his breath at the treatment his Godson was recieving.  
Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes widened fractionally behind his half moon specticals. "How about you start with these three?" He waved his old hand at the Drayire's behind them.  
An annoyed sigh, "Must I?  
"Harry perhaps you should honor us with some secrets of yours this year?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling like he already knew. Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore as he licked his lips and glared at everybody else.  
"Why are my secrets so important to any of you, they're my secrets. I hardly think I'm obligated to tell you anything of my personal life anymore."  
"Harry."  
He rolled his Emerald orbs again at Hermione's reprimanding tone. "Personally Hermione I don't even think I'm obligated to tell you every little detail of my life, or secrets."  
Draco remained silent, his head bowed; lips tightly pressed together.  
The whole office remained silent for several minutes, all Drayire's lips thinly pressed together in obedience of their annoyed Master; none of them, especially Draco wanting to anger him again, certaintly not this soon. He could hear the subtle shifts in moods and bodies trying to becoming comfortable in chairs or leaning against walls; Could hear the many trinkets floating around the room and Fawks on his perch, singing gentle as if to try and ease the tension in the office.  
Something had definetely changed about the way Potter held himself and talked to others, he'd begun to notice this the more he was around him and his other Drayire. Though some things remained the same in Potter's attitude, most just didn't seem like him at all.  
He frowned suddenly thinking, 'What if this wasn't Potter? What if the real Potter was dead or missing somewhere and no one thought to look for him because, they thought this one was him?' He shivered at the knowledge that there could be the slightest chance he was right.  
'Had anyone even thought to run a test decerning if he was who he claimed to be? Surely his friends knew this wasn't what Potter usually acted like?'  
He tapped Granger on the hand, his own hand underneath the arm of the chair. "Granger." He hissed, trying not to get the attention of Potter.  
She frowned at him, mouthing 'What?'  
Turning his head just slightly, he took note that Potter was still in a rant to the Headmaster. "Has Potter ever acted like this before?"  
She frowned further as she thought a minute, eyes glued to his longer than usual fingernails; he curved his hand into a fist. She nodded slowly a moment later, "He has. Since Fifth Year he's been acting even more like this; only now I think the attitude has got worse since he's lost control of his magic more frequently..Why?"  
He bit the inside of his mouth, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter..." She shook her own, "No tell me why you wanted to know?"  
"I just...It was a crazy theory; I just thought maybe this wasn't really the Potter we know. But you said so yourself, he's been acting like this for years." He shrugged.  
She tilted her head, "Well I can't say I hadn't ever thought the same thing. I know my friends though and I know Harry. Even so, I did carry out a test to decern if he really was our Harry. I wasn't on the front lines for nothing, I've learnt to become a cautious person Malfoy." He nodded, the tiniest snort escaping his throat.  
Of course she would of thought the same thing he had; she was a knowitall and he knew Potter's friends didn't just stay on the sidelines during the War. He knew they'd been trained proficiently.  
A shadow fell over him suddenly and he looked up startled, "Do you have something to say Draco?" He smiled sweetly.  
Draco shook his head moderatly, flinching only slightly when Potter got a little to close for comfort; He shivered for the first time in quite a while. The air suddenly felt suffocating and burned his throat as he swallowed.  
"Are you sure Draco?" He got an inch closer.  
Draco nodded quickly this time, his eyes cowardly squeezed shut.  
"Potter step away from my Godson." The growled words were followed by another darker shadow falling over his body and pulling the other snarling away from him. He breathed out a shallow beath.  
"Malfoy?"  
Silver orbs opened slowly and turned in her direction, eyebrows drawn up in inquiry. "I want to know what you are." The silver widened drastically, "Are you insane, I'm a wizard." It didn't sound very convincing though to himself and obviously even less so to her because she narrowed her eyes, shaking her tilted frizzy head. "No your not. Tell me what you are, Harry's over there." She pointed to the far wall where Snape was holding him pinned, wand being thrown over his shoulder to Dumbledore's desk.  
"He does wandless magic..." Draco eyed them like they were incredibly dim.  
"I'm aware." He nodded back towards the Headmaster who dug for his wand in his white beard and finding the dark wood; he cast a very intricate spell, magic of different colors wrapping around Harry's form several times before squeezing and disappearing. "That should do it Severus." He nodded sharply but remained pinning the brat to the wall.  
Taking a troubling breath and looking behind him to the other Drayire, who silently sat on the carpet now, heads bowed, he looked back to Granger. "I don't think I should be revealing that..."  
"Tell me, Harry's over there." She pointed once again to the wall and seething raven haired, Silver Green eyed young man. Draco gulped, "..I'm..I'm a Drayire."  
All the four Drayire's covered there ears as Harry suddenly screamed and several of the floating trinkets exploded; shards of gold glass raining down on all of them, more than half knicked Draco and he didn't think it was a coincedence either. He swallowed as he turned his eyes towards Potter and saw him shaking with rage, breathing raggedly, hands clenched into fists above where Severus held his wrists to the wall. Potter's eyes no longer had any Emerald remaining, Silver consumed the entire iris.  
"A Drayire?" Hermione whispered.  
Draco shakily nodded, wincing as he pulled a shard of gold glass from his arm.  
"Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" Draco nodded again, teeth clenching as one of the shards evaded his fingers and dug itself deeper into his thigh.  
"Obviously Miss Granger, they are not as Draco and those three are also Drayire." Hermione blinked suddenly, memories from before the Welcoming Feast invading her mind. "Lili helped you first, is she the one that made you a Drayire or were you somehow born one?"  
Draco snorted painfully, "I was a wizard before the summer I assure you. If I were not I think I would of been of great value to the Dark Lord and I would probably be dead now...As it is, yes she did. I admit, it was partly my fault I was wondering the streets on a full moon night where you couldn't see a single thing; that though was not my fault, I had no where else to go. My Mother's boyfriend kicked me out of the Manor." He sneered the last part.  
She blinked, "You were out on the streets of London on the worst night of the century? Are you insane?!" He shrugged, "I had no other choice. Besides I'm not the one that's insane, he is." He pointed his bleeding hand over to the seething raven haired.  
"Dray that...that's not wise." Alicise shook his head, his face pale with fear. The other two were no better but atleast they had each other for a little comfort.  
Draco stood unsteadly on his legs, blood seeping through the thin grey pants he was wearing. "Do you think it really matters anymore?"  
"If you stop angering him..." Alicise trailed off at the glare.  
"Potter is out of control, how do you expect him to be able to control any of our magic if we lost control if he can't control his own?" They lowered their heads as if they were ashamed. "You can't untether yourself can you?" They shook their heads in the negative.  
Liliana tentively spoke up, "Maybe Dray if you told him...He wouldn't act like this."  
Draco made a choked noise, finally understanding what she was always muttering into his ear since he was going through 'Heat'. Her similiar eyes took on a pleading quality and he cringed; head lowering as he gripped the chairback.  
"Lili whether I said it or not, I hardly think it would make a difference in the way he's acting. He's like this because he can't control his temper and then constantly loses control of his magic; don't you think eventually he'll end up insane?" He heard the derisive snort of his Godfather and his harshly uttered words, "Or like Voldemort."  
He spun around quickly then, wincing as the cuts in his thighs felt like they had just teared spectacuarly. "He won't end up like Voldemort. But I think he'll go insane if he doesn't learn to control it. He has so much power, he doesn't know what to do with it.."  
Harry still hadn't changed much from a couple minutes ago; his eyes were still completely Silver and his face was almost completely red and morphed into an ugly sneer; growls eminating from his throat every few seconds.  
"I told you, you don't understand!" A glass trinklet that had survived the first explosion, unfortunately didn't escaping this one and neither did Draco unscathed, as he was very close to the floating oddly shaped glass ball, the shards aimed themselves directly at him; he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and let them without a fight.  
That was the best way wasn't it? You could only disobey for so long before the punishments break you and you bend, that's what his Father had told him.  
He stood there and he took it, like a Malfoy.  
The only hint that it was painfully excruciatingly brutal to his body was the subtle winces and the clenches of his jaw.  
Harry growled at the no reaction.  
Breaking something else that was close by to Draco.  
'Damn the thought that I already knew how much Potter hated me. I don't even have the slightest clue anymore, he was actually nice to me when he and Liliana saved me...But now? Was that all an act?' 'Fuck if this doesn't hurt like HELL!!'  
He could hear Liliana whimpering and sobbing behind him, more than likely cuddled into Cassius warm body. He audibly whimpered as he inhaled raggedly as the onslaught of glass trinkets continued on without mercy. His, the only body being hurt throughout the office. Fuck, Potter really hated him. As if he were ever going to tell him.  
"Stop! STOP!!" He clenched his eyes and fists tighter as he heard Liliana cry out and woosh passed him.  
"Let go." Harry hissed down at her, he didn't want to hurt her but damn if she stood in his way of punishing disobedience...He pushed her away gently with his hand, Snape had moved a way the moment he felt the raw magic radiating off the boy.  
Though he wished to keep his Godson from harm, he hadn't a clue what to do. Seemed neither did Dumbledore, he looked just as troubled by the situation unfolding in his office.  
Fawks was up on his perch singing, though really to Draco it sounded like he was crying. It made him feel depressed. Finally his legs seemed to give out as he fell to the carpet, hands bracing before his head smashed into the shards there too.  
Taking a shaddering breath, Draco lowered his head further until it was an inch from the shards, his voice was small as he spoke and he knew he choked a few times, "Master. Punish me as you will. For as long as you see fit." He swallowed thickly, feeling blood beginning to pool in his mouth and tears streaming down his face; he was a little shocked that he was actually crying though.  
Harry turned his whole body away from Liliana as he moved infront of Draco Malfoy kneeling on the floor, covered in blood and choking on his words. He sneered maliciously, "Oh?"  
He didn't say anything.  
Harry tilted his head, examining his handy work so far; deducing whether or not it was enough punishment for all the disobedience.  
Crouching down, Harry pushed his finger onto one of the many deep wounds on Draco's body; Draco screamed, trying to will his body not react so harshly.  
Harry's head tilted the other way, eyes slowly returning to Green. "I think that's enough; you summit?"  
Draco swallowed, blood, spit and pride and nodded.  
Harry chuckled and smiled widely, "Brilliant." He sat back on his ass, then took in a couple of shaddering breaths of his own, head lowered between his knees.  
Draco remained perfectly where he was, he never wanted to move again. He could feel the unbelieving eyes on them both, the disgusted emotions rolling off them all rain down on Potter. He shivered and felt as his body racked itself with hiccuping sobs.  
Harry could feel the emotions too, could hear the sobs from Liliana, Hermione and Draco. He felt disgusted with himself, it was just getting worse. Why did he want to hurt Draco so much, no no he didn't deserve to call him Draco. Slowly he lifted his fingers, trailing them over the bandages around his neck then slammed his hand down onto the floor hard enough on one of the broken shards of trinkets and didn't let up until he felt it go through his hand. It wasn't nearly enough to atone for what he kept doing.  
Slowly he leaned back over Malfoy and ignoring the flinch he recieved lifting up Malfoy's long sharp nailed hand, he took in the angles and adjusted himself so that no one could see properly what he was about to do.  
Draco breathed shallower as he felt Potter move back close to him and lift his hand, frowning puzzled as he felt a tear drop onto his ear and his hand moved to Potter's neck. He didn't lift his head even as he felt his nails being pushed through a bandage into skin or even when he heard the choked sob of Potter leaning over him.  
What the hell was going on now?

Chapter VII.  
A couple months later and Draco was still locked up in the Infirmary with half of his body wrapped up in bandages, he felt like one of those 'Mummies' from the Egyptians Wizarding Community.  
He had absolutely no idea where insane Potter was; though he couldn't be glad enough that he was no where near him and hadn't seen him since he'd woken up two weeks into his forced stay in the Infirmary.  
He hoped he was atleast trying to get help with his massive control problems; the last thing he remembered before blacking out was his nails deep inside skin and blood running down his cut arm to his elbow.  
He vaguely recalled that it had been Potter's skin his nails had been in, but he knew he hadn't done it himself, so the only conclusion was that Potter had returned to his normal self or as much as he could get and wanted to hurt himself equally. Though he would never be able to equal anything of what he did to Draco.  
He knew that alot of the wounds that adorned his body and were healing, were going to scar and there was nothing they could do to heal them completely.  
He'd wondered for alot of the time he was laying on the hospital bed waiting for food or his bandages to be changed, if there had ever been a case where a Drayire was mated with their Master. He had no way to know for himself, he wasn't allowed visitors till he could move without pain or tearing open a newly healed wound.  
He sighed, the Infirmary was a really boring place; how had Potter spent his time when he always landed in the Hospital Wing every year?  
****  
"Breath Potter!"  
"I'm trying!" A wall lamp exploded on the far wall; Severus growled.  
"Do you want to lose control again?!"  
"No." Harry sobbed, letting his head fall into his hands as he leaned heavily against the wall furthest from the horrible Professor.  
"Then try harder and don't forget to breath!" He strode forward quickly and took him by the collar of his dress shirt.  
"Don't yell at me!"  
"I will yell at you. If I don't you want learn!" He hissed it into his ear, disturbing the hair around it and making him full body shiver.  
Closing his eyes Harry tried to take calming deep even breaths.  
"This isn't going to work, I'm only like that when Malfoy's near me.."  
These words remained quite and under his breath, so Snape didn't hear it. If he had, maybe these training sessions he'd had for the last couple of months would be more effective if they tried another way.  
****  
"Mister Malfoy are you awake?" A rather louder than was polite knock followed before Madam Poppy Pomphrey entered with a mountain of bandages in her arms. He winced, he always hated this part of the day and night.  
Taking off the blood soaked bandages was painful enough, having to endure her pealing bits of the bandage off his unhealed wounds was worse. The new bandage was just as worse to wrap on him, she sprayed him with some spray then smeared a potion balm onto his open wounds then quickly wrapped the bandages around manually; yeah probably less painful with magic, but she refused to bandage and treat his whole body with magic because of what he was.  
That was another thing, the Headmaster seemed to think the whole school needed to know that they were housing Four Drayire's; who they were, especially him; everyone he was sure would of gasped at that. Being a creature that was long thought to be extinct though probably had it's advantages; though he wouldn't know unless he was released, but that wasn't going to be for some time he was assured on that many times.  
The only reason he knew in the first place was because Madam Pomphrey said she had been down in the Great Hall when the news was revealed to the rest of the student body and faculty.  
He could of even asked her about Potter and she might of told him, but he hadn't bothered, he didn't particuarly care what Potter was doing or where he was, as long as he stayed the hell away from him; though with Potter being his Master and unbeknowest Mate, that would probably be inpossible in the near future.  
"Breathe slowly through your nose, I'm removing the old bandages now." He nodded and did as he was told, trying to remain calm and not wince or scream as she peeled almost all the bandage off; she tutted, smearing a lot of the gooey balm onto his wounds; it stung.  
It never lasted very long though surprisingly, "All done." She'd even managed to replace the bandage with little movement of his limbs this time. He smiled cringingly as she smiled back and handed him the potions he needed to consume to heal the small punture wounds that still needed to heal in his lungs.  
Yeah he forgot this part, this part sucked too; the potions tasted aweful and felt like he was drinking some form of liquidised slug as it slid down his throat then his insides burned for a good two minutes before the pain eased up enough for him to take a well deserved uncomfortable nap before what little he was allowed to eat for food came to his bed.  
"Rest now; I'll come back with your dinner later." She patted his head, he frowned at her before she got up and left the room; a small laugh echoing outside in the actual Infirmary; he was in his own private room.  
Normally contagious patients would be in one of these private rooms; but for now as he had been there already for two months; they gave him his own private room to heal gradually.  
He sighed in bliss as he sank back into the pillows behind him; they were lovely.  
****  
The only noise in the damp room was that of Harry's ragged breathing, his body was leaning back against the wall, almost falling to the floor where shards of little ingredients vials and their ingredients lay.  
Surprisingly he'd made a little progress with controlling his magic; at least he hadn't destroyed the entire room or badly hurt his Potions Professor.  
Who was actually leaning heavily on the opposite wall, breathing harshly as healed the wounds he'd not been able to avoid recieving.  
Harry doubted though that he would get any further with this special training unless Malfoy was present too. He only lost his control on his temper and magic that spectaularly when Malfoy was there too; he still really had no idea why that was.  
"Alright Potter; enough for today. Go to dinner." He waved toward the door without lifting his head from watching his wounds heal.  
"Yes Professor." Pushing himself from the wall, Harry fixed his clothes and stooped to pick up his rucksack from under a work bench before he slowly headed out of the room.  
Harry didn't go to the Great Hall for dinner though, he headed straight for outside and the side of the Lake that no one visited. There he could brood in peace and avoid those that he had been trying to avoid for the last two months.  
With everyone now knowing about him and his Drayire's, he felt even more ashamed and guilty that he couldn't control his actions, felt even worse for what he had done to one of his Drayire's; so he avoided everyone.  
The outside was cold but it worked to chill his insides and calm down his racing heart and ragged breathing. He shivered involunterily as he walked faster toward that side of the Black Lake.  
Once seated against an old leaning tree, Harry banged the back of his head hard against the trunk. Every once in a while his thoughts would return to his recent act of insanity towards Malfoy that had landed them both in the Infirmary and his own special training; though he had not stayed in the Infirmary more than a week he knew that Malfoy was still there and would continue to remain there for some time.  
It wasn't like he hadn't visited the man once or twice; of course that was while he was asleep and no one was in the Infirmary because it had been midnight, but he'd still thought to visit the one he'd badly hurt, even if the patient had no clue.  
He sighed, ruffling his raven hair in frustration at himself.  
****  
"Where's Potter?" Severus voiced toward a colleague at his right, the man shrugged looking out towards the Gryffindor Table and the seat absent of any Raven haired youth between his friends.  
"I told that Brat to come straight to dinner." He growled.  
"Perhaps he had something else to do Severus." Minerva to his left voiced.  
He hurumphed.  
The quite voices of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Alicise, Liliana and Cassius all at the Gryffindor Table were chattering between themselves, wondering where Harry was and the reason behind why he never seemed to come to the Great Hall for dinner anymore since the announcement.  
****  
The air suddenly shifted around him, making Harry narrow his eyes in suspicion.  
"Who's there?"  
A sharper shift in the air and two little Pixies were eyeing him strangely as he stood with a battle stance without an opponent. "What you doing Tamer?"  
Harry cleared his throat, pocketing his wand and sliding back down the tree trunk to sit on the ground. "Oh your here. Is everything alright?"  
"Fine. We just wished to join you here now, is that alright?" Harry nodded.  
"That's fine."  
"You look sad." Nilsa eyed him, her blue head tilted sideways as she flew closer to his face.  
Harry shook his head, "I'm fine."  
"She's right, you look sad. Or more acurately you look depressed."  
"I'm not." Harry growled, sighing and lowering his head into his hands as they backed away.  
A swoosh in the air and Alsa and Nilsa were human children lowering themselves to stand on the ground.  
"We're sorry. Do you want some space, we can go look around this Castle." Alsa smiled sadly and waved toward the Castle.  
Harry nodded mutely.  
Nodding themselves they shakily ran off toward the Castle, Harry's yelled words reaching there ears.  
"If you come across anyone; say your friends of mine and you've been told to now start education here!"  
Alsa laughed childishly and ran faster, hand tightly clasped around his younger sisters.  
Harry sighed again as they disappeared into the Castle; the year was defintely going to be a busy one.  
****  
Pulling himself to sit up in the hospital bed, Draco shifted his legs so they were dangling over the side; judging inside his mind wether or not he should try and sneek out.  
It wasn't a particuarly smart idea, but hopefully Madam Pomphrey wouldn't skin him alive; he was already in enough pain, he just desperately needed the open space and some cleaner air; a proper dinner too!  
Slowly he lowered himself to the ground, digging his nails into the matress behind him to keep balance; seemed his legs didn't want to work properly, but then he supposed that made sense, he hadn't set foot on the floor completely since he'd been administered into the Infirmary two months ago.  
The feeling was nostalgic, if making him slightly worried as his limbs wouldn't work for a good four minutes before shakily grounding themselves. When he felt he could take the plunge, he took the few steps toward the door; keeping himself upright by sheer will, the edge of the bed and the wall.  
He could hear his breathing coming loudly as he opened the door; sore bandaged hands shaking the doorhandle before it opened completely.  
His whole entire body was in pain, he hoped he made it down to the Great Hall for dinner; even though he was sure Madam Pomphrey was probably down there too, but he'd come to that giant obstical when he got down there.  
The bandages restricted a lot of his movement too, so he was twice as slow as he would of been normally. He gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands from the draft that blew through his silk pajamas, then groaned upon spying himself for the first time in two months in a mirror.  
Man he looked like hell.  
His face was paler than he had been since he'd become a Drayire, his silver eyes were dulled and bloodshot from lack of proper sleep; of what he could see anyway. Seemed the color of his eyes looked dull for a reason, apparently his sight wasn't doing so well at the moment, now that he thought about it a bit more though he'd been squinting at things for the last two months since he'd woken up.  
Well actually he'd screamed when he'd woken up from fear and panic. He'd not been able to see anything back then until people had rushed into the room and poured something into his eyes; making them sting, after that only blurs.  
What parts of his body he could see were covered in bandages, alot of them now covered in red splashes of blood underneath. He knew that even the spots covered by his pajamas were covered in bandages too.  
His white hair was a mess, bandages wrapping through a bunch of the strans; he hadn't known he'd had a cut on his head, Madam Pomphrey hadn't removed those bandages before, at least he had no recollection of her ever wrapping his head with a bandage or removing one.  
Maybe she did it when he was asleep?  
Oh well, he shrugged.  
His hair stuck up in a lot of different directions from the bandage and from being back against pillows everyday, but atleast he had baths and his hair got washed so it didn't look dirty.  
Not having realised a moment before that he needed to pee, he bounced on the spot before moving as quickly as he could back into the private room and going to the loo. Once done he sighed in relief and headed back into the Infirmary, taking a moment to make sure Pomphrey wasn't back in the Infirmary and rushed into the Hallway then down the stairs carefully; keeping his hands on the railings to keep balance.  
When finally he seemed to have reached the bottom step to the Great Hall he exhaled out shakily, body sweating profusily from over exursion and eyes stinging with the pain of being opened to long; closing them tightly he pressed a hand against them to try and halt the pain and suddenly hurt the giggling of two children and their halting steps.  
He kept his eyes closed, though curious.  
Alsa paused, his sister crashing into his back a second later; they were breathing harshly from the run, Nilsa's was a little harsher as she had not practised while they were at the Manor, as Alsa had practised his running.  
The man infront of them at the bottom of a staircase, sweating and had his head in his hand, looked familiar.  
The white hair seemed definitely familiar, he hoped he got the name right, "...Draco...?"  
A soft noise escaped the man before he lifted his head and let the hand fall back to the other railing, sore as they were, it was hard to focus through the blur and try and make out who had called his name.  
They were definitely children and they didn't seemed to be wearing Hogwarts uniforms. Obviously he knew them, or they wouldn't know his name...  
A young boys voice called his name again.  
Definitely sounded familiar, worth a shot, "Alsa and his sister Nilsa?" apparently his limbs weren't the only things that were hard to use from lack of use for so long; his voice was scratchy and he could barely hear it himself.  
Alsa dragged his sister closer to hear the scratchy voice, "Yes. Is everything okay, why are you covered in bandages?"  
"Why are you here?"  
Alsa frowned, "You can't evade the question with a question, I asked first."  
"It's a rather long story, that my throat can't take telling you at the moment." He swayed slightly off balance, feeling light headed. "Why are you here?"  
"The Manor could only keep us occupied for so long, it's boring and lonely and we wanted to come stay with...Harry, here. We've grasped the concept of being on the ground and talking English; we saw him just a few minutes ago, said we could stay and to tell anyone we ran into that we're a friend of his and we are starting an education here." He smiled.  
Nilsa nodded beside him excitedly.  
So Potter wasn't in the Great Hall, thank God.  
Draco nodded his understanding, moving off the bottom step and coming to stand infront of the Great Hall doors.  
They moved to stand beside him, "You don't look so good at the moment, should you be standing on your feet; shouldn't you be lying down or something?"  
Draco shook his aching head, "Not supposed to be, no. But I want a proper meal and I need cleaner air and the larger space."  
"Oh."  
"I'm going in here." He pointed at the doors. "Are you both coming?"  
They nodded, hands clasping together as they helped Draco to push open the large doors. With a creak the doors opened and alerted the entirety of Great Hall to the late arrivals, or rather late and new arrivals.  
Draco took in a large, shaky breath. Hands clenching and unclenching painfully in his silk pants. Heads were turned in their direction, many already beginning to whisper and point; eyes wide with surprise and curiousity.  
Taking another breath Draco moaned lowly and fell into Alsa, who squeaked but helped him to stand properly once more; his smaller hands gripping one arm and his sister gripping the other; it really helped, he felt light headed again and his eyes stung at the amount of light in the room.  
Closing them, he could hear footfalls rushing towards him and her high pitched screech raining down on him, "Mister Malfoy! You are not to be out of the Infirmary, what do you think you are doing?!"  
"I'm fine. I needed the air and I want proper food!" He swatted at her as she tried to grab a hold of him, straighting himself up and wincing when Alsa and Nilsa's hands shifted onto healing wounds.  
"You most certaintly are not fine Mister Malfoy! You have healing wounds, you are not to be out of your bed, you will not heal this way. I can bring you dinner later now get back to the Infirmary this instant." She started to move closer to grab him again but was blocked by a blue and white barrier, everyone's eyes fractionally widened more, including his own; he was blinking to try and see properly this barrier that was infront of his face.  
"What is this Mister Malfoy?" She frowned.  
Draco shook his head, "It's not me."  
"Then who?"  
Wincing he stretched his arms out either side of him and tapped them on the heads, "Them."  
Apparently the Headmaster thought he was required upon hearing this, his footfalls quickly made their way down. "And who may you two be then?"  
"I am Alsa and this is my sister Nilsa."  
"I see, and where have you both come from and why are you inside of Hogwarts?" He smiled at them, pulling a lemon drop from his pocket to offer.  
They shook their heads at a small shake of Draco's.  
"We're here to stay with our Guardian and to start our education, though I understand mine is a little late."  
"Your Guardian, this person is at Hogwarts? And where are your parents?"  
"Yes and Dead."  
Dumbledore blinked, "Then who is your Guardian?"  
"Harry Potter."  
"Potter has more!!??" Several people yelled this from their seats.  
They were ignored mainly.  
Draco frowned though to try and see who had been the ones to yell.  
"Harry is just our Guardian."  
"You are...just children?" Dumbledore asked, looking sceptical, both Pixie's hesitated a bit longer than they should of but nodded their heads.  
"Mmhm. And precisely how old are the both of you?"  
"My sister is 10. I am 15."  
"Why had you not been enrolled at another school or Hogwarts if you are from England?"  
"I am from England. But I wasn't enrolled that's it." He shrugged.  
"Your sister is a year younger than students start here, but I'm sure we can make the exception if your Guardian insists." He smiled sweetly again, popping a lemon drop into his own mouth.  
They nodded.  
"Well why don't we set to getting you two sorted right now then?"  
"Okay." They both shrugged, the barriers dropping as they helped Draco to a seat at the Slytherin Table and they took the stairs up the Head Table; the stool being positioned in the middle as several people throughout the Hall whispered rudely.  
"Your full name dear?"  
"Alsa Emerald-Feather." He spoke it quietly and in puzzlment.  
She spoke it louder, her eyes fractionally wider then usual behind her glasses, such a name was...  
She cleared her throat to quieten the students thats voices rose at the name. "Take a seat dear." He did so where she indicated and allowed the old tattered hat to be placed on his white head.  
"Well hello there. Pixie. How rare and what a privilage it is to have another Pixie attend Hogwarts. This occasion occured only once before a very long time ago, Emerald-Feather was it? Yes the name does sound awefully familiar, perhaps a member of your family young one?"  
"SLYTHERIN!!"  
Alsa blinked at hearing the voice inside his head and frowned at the fact that another Pixie possibly from his own family attended Hogwarts?  
He winced when the hat shouted the house then shrugged as he gently removed the hat from his hair and strode over to said Table; he sat right beside Draco, allowing for the man to lean into him for balance and waited for his sister to be sorted.  
He hoped she would not be seperated from him.  
"Name dear?"  
"Nilsa Emerald-Feather."  
Minerva's eyes remained wide as she called Nilsa's name out; so they were siblings, how strange for them to look so different; oddly she looked much like the other Emerald-Feather that had attended this school some time ago.  
Nilsa sat hesitantly on the edge of the stool, jumping when the hat that was placed on her head shortly after, started to talk in her head.  
"Well my my, this is quite the rare time for Hogwarts isn't it? Drayire's and Pixies." The hat sounded awefully amused and chipper. "Siblings are we? I told your elder brother that another Pixie had attended this school many years ago with the same family name. I'm sure of it, it's to familiar to not have been. You seem similiar to him, looks too. I think perhaps...You certaintly are very different from each other aren't you. Odd for siblings of your race."  
"RAVENCLAW!!"  
Nilsa frowned at the odd conversation and the fact the hat hadn't called the same name as for her brother. She pouted while she was directed to the right table away from Alsa.  
The growl beside him caught Draco's attention.  
"Alsa?"  
"Why isn't she with me?"  
The words sounded very angry. Before Draco could try and calm him and answer with something appropriate, another Slythterin across from them beat Draco to it with a rather rude answer.  
He thought he might of vaguely knew this Fifth Year.  
"You look nothing a like, perhaps she's not really your sister; so you have nothing in common hence probably being in different houses. Ravenclaw is a house of knowitalls, Slytherin is for purebloods; we're also considered filth and evil by virtually everybody. Welcome to your hell, ahem sorry; Slytherin."  
Alsa's white and blue eyes went wide, "Beg your pardon; what did you just call me and my sister?"  
"I didn't call your sister anything. You're a Slytherin now, we are classified as Evil and Filth, you'd best get ready to be called that by the rest of the school; be glad your sister wasn't in that house." He pointed behind Alsa to the Gryffindor Table.  
"She'd now treat you like shit; it tears familes apart."  
"These 'Houses' are stupid." He stood up suddenly and stomped over to the Ravenclaw Table, pulling his sister up from the bench while she was beginning to put food in her mouth and dragged her back to the Slytherin Table.  
"Hey Alsa!" She stumbled over her own feet a few times before he pushed her onto the bench beside Draco and himself.  
"You Nilsa are sitting with me. You are my sister. My Blood. My Family. In my care so you are staying with me!" Everyones eyes were wide with disbelief that he had done so and yelled this while his hair whipped around his face with unseen breeze.  
She hugged him to calm him, "It doesn't matter where I am, I'm not going to go anywhere." She kissed his cheek then too, his breathing returning to normal.  
"You can't bring her over here, she's in that house now!"  
Alsa narrowed his eyes on the other boy.  
This was to be his other year mate wasn't it? "Humph."  
Draco's own dulled eyes narrowed on the person that was still standing up, "Sit down! She's his younger sister, if you had one you would be allowed to bring her over too. He has every right, now shut up."  
The boy glared at him, Draco glared right back. "I said, SIT DOWN!"  
Heavily he sat, his jaw clenched tightly as he uttered under his breath a scoffing retort. "Why should I even listen to you, former Prince. Hardly anyone would listen to you anymore, your blood is no longer pure, your Father would roll over in his grave were he dead."  
"What was that?" Draco's dulled silver eyes flashed for a moment to Green.  
"What was what Malfoy?"  
Even if he couldn't see anything cleary; he could clearly hear what that other Slytherin had said. Acting all innocent afterwards, he scoffed at it.  
You'd think being a creature long thought to be extinct would up his status in Slytherin House once more; but apparently not.  
Standing in the Entrance to the Great Hall, Bright Emerald eyes turned to Silver in a blink of an eye upon hearing the uttered words of blood purity and impurity by the Fifth Year.  
He'd thought it was best to make sure Alsa and Nilsa had found their way to the Great Hall and not passed right by it. Seemed they might of already been sorted, and Malfoy had snuck out of the Infirmary it seemed too.  
"I had thought with the death of Voldemort, the blood purity crap had died with him, seems I was wrong. Blood is not everything! Wether you have 'pure' blood or 'impure' blood you are no less a person!" He snorted derisively, "I'm sure that a lot of creatures of purer then you anyway, so you have nothing to say. Cut the crap!" His words were spat out as he strode into the once more quiet room.  
Hearing Potter's voice made a shiver run up Draco's spine, and sweat begin to coat his body and pool in his hands, making them sting. His heart rapidly beating and mind telling him to hurry up and get as far away as possible from Potter had him scrambling to stand up from the bench, but as he did so; his bandages caught themselves on the wood; only making him struggle harder to free himself and in the process make him look panicked; and indeed he actually was.  
Harry strode quicker and got closer.  
His head snapped up from trying to tug on the bandages, looked into the Silver eyes of Potter and he snapped; hands ripping the hooked bandages off his limbs and falling backwards over the bench onto his ass and scrambling away; legs unable to stand back up.  
Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes as he stopped a metre from him, the white haired man's dulled Silver eyes were full of panic as he took another step closer; tilting his head, eyes remaining locked to his, had the former prince almost whimpering on the floor.  
Fuck pride, he'd run for his life if he could just get his legs to stand back up!  
Potter eyes took on a sheen that seemed almost amused as he watched him Panic.  
He was happy that he could feel Dumbledore and Snape were on stand by, pushing their chairs back and watching for any need to intervene.  
Slowly Harry's body turned to face the Slytherin Table and the Fifth Year.  
Draco's head lowered as he let out a relieved breathe for the time being.  
"Are you one of the few that still remain of Voldemort's followers? I thought they were all put into Azkaban not to long ago, to rot. Well no matter, because if you are I can easily send you to Azkaban with your parents or maybe I can just get rid of you." He smirked. "Do you understand? This school was rebuilt after the Final Battle knowing that the war was finally over and all that predjudiced crap was gone. I don't want to hear it again, hear me?!"  
"Cool your jets Potter. Me to Azkaban? I haven't done anything but say a few words, didn't you try and murder Malfoy?" He pointed to said Malfoy trying to lift himself up from the floor, once more beginning to look frightened as his name was spoken and Harry's head tilted in Draco's direction.  
"I'm sure it'd be overlooked, you know, as he belongs to me. There are old laws for Drayire's and their Master's, I know them all and I know they are still in affect." He smiled dangerously.  
"Belongs to you?" The Fifth Year laughed.  
"Mm. Blongs to me." He nodded matter a factly.  
"Hah. Well if that isn't incredibly degrading, I'm sure your Father would be rolling in his grave if he weren't still alive in Akaban going insane."  
He paused. "As it is though Potter, there are laws for killing people in the Wizarding World; if you were to kill anymore people I'm sure no matter how famous you are, they'd still put you in Azkaban to rot. I'd calm down if I were you."  
"Oh? You think so?" He leaned over the table, his eyes very bright Silver.  
"Hmm. I've been curious since you've said it, if Malfoy belongs to you; shouldn't you be punishing him or something for leaving the Infirmary before he was completely healed and released by Madam Pomphrey?"  
Draco froze at hearing this, watching with dread as Potter's head tilted in contemplation. Dumbledore and Snape moved rapidly from the Head Table, standing either side of him.  
"Hm, perhaps you are right." Though he said this he tried to calm down, eyes switching bewteen Green and Silver but remaining steadfastly Silver. It was a minute of this color changing before he closed his eyes and pushed a hand to his face, words hissing passed his clenched teeth into the quiet dining hall.  
"Malfoy. I suggest, if you wish to continue to live. Get. Out! NOW!"  
Eyes widening Draco tried to lift himself from the floor, strong hands helping him to do so, dragged him quickly into an ajoining room of the Great Hall, wands aimed at the door and spelling heavily to keep Potter out.  
Both older men sighed in relief when finished and sat heavily, though Dumbledore remained standing behind him; old wethered hands pushing him into an armchair.  
On the other side of the door, Harry was constantly throwing glass goblets at the wall to vent his anger, a couple 'accidently' missing and hitting the one that had set him on Malfoy in the first place; stupid brat!  
Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
He was calm, he could do this; he wouldn't hurt Malfoy again.  
Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
' I am calm. I will not hurt Malfoy again. I am calm.' Breathing in and out once more Harry sat heavily on the bench, one hand tangled in his hair, the other wrapped around a Silver goblet still filled with pumkin juice that might have been thrown earlier.  
A large sigh and he felt he had calmed completely down to stride over slowly to the other side of the room and knock on the door of the room the three men were in.  
"Yes?"  
"You can come out now."  
"Are you certain Potter?" Harry nodded before answering, "Yes."  
There was a bit of noise behind the closed door before a magic barrier distergrated around the door and they were coming out hesitantly.  
"Watch your step." He waved at the ground around them.  
Nodding they stepped around; Draco was giving a wider birth then either men; trying his best to keep as much distance between him and his Master, who obviously was still not quite in control.  
Unfortunetly a moment later had him almost smacking his head into the concrete of the Great Hall's floor were it not for the strong hands that caught him just before he could; he flinched at the hands on his wounds and further flinched at seeing who it had been to catch him.  
Harry took a deep breath, eyebrows drawn down in frustration as he felt Draco's heart race beneath his hand and his body tremble in terror; taking a second to make sure Malfoy's feet were firmly planted, he let go hurridly; hands held up in surrender and defeat, his eyes steadfastly on his shoes.  
It was hard not to get a better glimpse at the other male though, he looked horrible all covered in bleeding bandages, eyes not their firey bright Silver but dulled and obviously he couldn't stand properly; he was leaning heavily against the side of the Head Table platform now.  
"I'm sorry."  
Draco blinked, confusedly. "W-what?"  
Normally he would of gringed at stuttering but right now, he couldn't care less.  
"I said I'm sorry."  
"For what precisely...?"  
Harry eyed him incredulously, "For what?! For that!" He gestured at Draco's entire broken body.  
Draco tried to shrug nonchalantly.  
"It isn't something you can just shrug at, Malfoy. I'm sorry for doing that to you; I never mean-meant too and I know it's unforgivable!"  
Draco remained quiet, feeling like Potter wasn't finished; he didn't want to voice his thoughts in anycase though, just incase his words angered his 'Master'; and he knew there wasn't any doubt they would.  
"Are you...Are you going to say anything? Talk to me?"  
Draco swallowed painfully, "How?"  
"...How?"  
"Yes, how? How do you suppose I talk to you, if everything I say angers you; even things I don't say."  
"Well I...Not everything does."  
"...Oh?" "So if I said...I didn't want to talk to you...because it scares me to think what you could possibly do to me next time if I anger you; that wouldn't make you angry?" He swallowed with dread as he spoke.  
Harry shook his bowed head with his eyes blinking a few more times then was normal and breathed shallowly, "No...It doesn't make me angry..."  
Without another word or waiting for some kind of reply, Harry turned on his feet and walked back towards the Great Hall doors, then tilted his head an inch. "It hurts me." With that, he walked the rest of the way out and straight onto the wet grounds of Hogwarts once more.  
"..."  
Draco remained quiet, not knowing what to think of those softly spoken three words.  
Liliana frowned from the Gryffindor table, her hand almost crushing her Mates'. This wasn't right, if they kept doing this, they were going to hurt each other. She knew it wasn't working because Harry kept hurting Draco...But they weren't just Drayire and Master; they were Mates.  
Draco, she knew he knew; but because of Harry and their continued bad history; he wouldn't tell him.  
Not that she was sure Harry would even listen to him, if he did tell him; which just made the whole thing worse. And Harry wasn't getting any better at controlling himself, though he did seem to control himself a little bit before.  
She sighed in annoyance.  
Chapter VIII.  
As the day wore on and night fell, the clouds grew dark and a storm broke out; rain pelted down on Hogwarts Castle and the one student that was outside was back at the Black Lake.  
His clothes were soaked, his hair plastered to his forehead, his eyes were dulled Green and Silver; angry and upset with himself.  
Ever since just before the Final Battle he'd not been the same; he'd changed. He'd been changing since his Fifth Year. Anger had consumed him that year, and there wasn't anything that had kept him calm and normal. He'd met Liliana and then she had been his rock, his thing to keep him rooted to the spot and calm, anger free.  
The he'd met the brothers and everything went fine till that one incident; and he'd badly hurt them enough that they knew nothing about themselves anymore except they were Drayire, they were brothers, their names were Alicise and Cassius and he was now their Master.  
He'd met Alsa sometime the previous year before the Battle had occured.  
Since seeing Malfoy again after he'd changed into a Drayire; he'd felt different, like there was something wrong deep down and he just couldn't find what was off about their Master/Drayire relationship. He'd been nice mulitple times to him because they'd needed to get over that school rivalry they'd had since they met each other. But...His anger seemed to come easier when he was with Malfoy and whenever he angered him, it just got worse; like it was completely wrong for Malfoy to even slightly disobey him; but with his other Drayire he was not like this.  
He couldn't understand it, but he knew there was something off with their Master/Drayire relationship; and he acted this way because he didn't know why and the disobiedience was wrong; absolutely wrong somehow.  
It worried him alot.  
He didn't want to hurt him, he'd wanted to get to know him.  
Sighing in frustration, he pushed his wet hair back from his face; there had to be someway to fix this another way. His lessons with Snape weren't making any progress in his control issues; because he wasn't Malfoy. And he couldn't use Malfoy nor a polyjuiced because that wouldn't work; he knew it wouldn't.


End file.
